


Deviant Dynamics: Revolution

by RedsAdmin



Series: Deviant Dynamics [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, A/B/O verse, Alpha!Conrad, Alpha!Gavin Reed, Alpha!Hank Anderson, Alpha!Markus, Alpha!RK900, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Beta!Elijah Kamski, Beta!Leo Manfred, Beta!Simon, Blood, Deviants, Epsilon!Collin, Epsilon!RK800-60, Finally has sex, I will add more tags as the story progresses, M/M, Missing Limbs, Omega!Connor, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Sex, Thirium, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, a/b/o dynamics, deviant dynamics, iota!fiver, iota!pc200, omega!Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 73,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsAdmin/pseuds/RedsAdmin
Summary: Part two of my Deviant Dynamics story. Its not necessary for you to read this second part. If you want to remain happy and nice, then you probably shouldn't read part two. However, it is advised you read Deviant Dynamics before you read this story as part one explains all the dynamics and how the world works.Be warned, this story does not start out happy, but I do plan on giving it a happy end. Just have to work harder for it this time.We're playing on New Game Plus this round.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sadness. And missing limbs. Some thirium.

**Loading Save File . . . .**

_Corrupted Save Data._

**Restarting Simulation . . . .**

_Simulation Software Damage._

**Exiting Standby Mode . . . .**

The rumbling purr of Conrad and Collin near his ears lacked the warmth and solace that Connor craved, his auditory systems seemed to be malfunctioning. He struggled to open his eyes, but only one managed to crack open as he was staring up at the empty night sky. A distant flood light erased any chance of stars to appear to his one-eyed vision, though from the way the rain speckled over his face, Connor assumed the sky was heavy with clouds anyways. Connor turned his head, expecting to see Collin's face pressed close, but the only thing he could see past the warnings and errors that flickered like static across his vision was mud and various limbs of androids.

He couldn't make sense of it as his systems were slowly coming to, his hearing clearing up slightly, the rumbling he heard sound more mechanical that the soft comforting rumble of Conrad's soothing purr. Feeling a tinge of fear, Connor turned his head to the other side, hoping and praying that Conrad was there. He never thought he'd need the alpha more than ever, but when the spot where Conrad was supposed to be was replaced with a motionless android with its skin deactivated, Connor could fear start to tangle his system. Alerts flashed across his vision as he began to panic, it was a nightmare. This was just a nightmare, like the ones he had about Amanda.

He'd always had a deep seated fear of being replaced, of being thrown away because he failed a mission, that he just wasn't good enough. This was just his simulation running on its own while he was in standby, though no matter how much he tried to reassure himself, some part of him felt that this was real. He could feel each drop of rain roll down his face, making him realize that the left side was exposed, no longer having human skin covering it. Slowly, Connor lifted one arm, it felt almost unresponsive to his demands. Severely damaged and likely not to be able to work for much longer. He touched his face, feeling out the damage that had been done to him.

His left eye was completely missing, which would explain why he couldn't see out of it. His fingers brushing alone the cavity, feeling the ragged plating as the eye appeared to either have been ripped out brutally or had been too damaged to be repaired. Regardless, Connor would need a new socket entirely if he was going to replace his eye again. It was a small matter considering the grand scheme of his situation. He didn't want to think about it, didn't want to think about why he was in this hell. This android purgatory. A dumping ground for androids who were no longer useful. 

Brushing his fingers upwards, his fingertips dipped into a hole in his forehead, how had he come across that? He would've written it off as a nightmare if he hadn't seen what Collin had gone through, a shot to the head didn't necessarily mean absolute death. Pulling his hand back, he took note of the thirium there, not too much so the wound had to be old and likely would've dried over if it hadn't been for the rain. He lifted his gaze to finally take in this surroundings, though it made desperation sink further like a lead weight in his body. 

Mounds ands pillars of androids lay out before him, some still moving while others have long since shut off. It was like straight out of a horror film, some partially put together androids wandering around aimlessly, some crying out for help, others so far gone that they believed they were else where. That's what Connor had done. Unable to face the reality of his situation, he had retreated into a simulation. Something happy that would ease him into his death instead of waiting painfully in fear for that moment. As he'd come to this slow realization that this wasn't a nightmare, that his entire life after the revolution had been just a simulation. Connor could only feel more despair.

Hank. The man who cared for him like a son. He'd failed him, failed to come back to the man like he silently promised. He'd known Hank had been scared to lose him, to lose another son and Connor had thought that once the revolution ended, Connor and him would live together like a family. He wanted Hank back, he wanted to know where the man was, if he was safe. Connor's fingers curled into the mud and he tried to push himself up to his feet. However, his legs wouldn't respond to him, lowering his gaze, Connor found out why. His legs, they weren't their, loose wires, cables, and tubing lay out from his ripped slacks where his legs used to be. Unable to stand, Connor fell back as he felt his willpower leave him from that single blow.

He turned his head to the side, where Conrad should've been. Was Conrad just some imaginary android Connor's simulation created from his own desires? The man who had been steady, strong, a source of strength and determination, a rock in case Connor ever needed support. While they had started out bumpy, Connor couldn't imagine a life without him. His nose twitched, trying in vain to catch even the faintest whiff of brisk mountain air that was associated with Conrad's alpha scent. All he received was the scent of wet earth, thirium, and the bitter scent of his own omega despair. He didn't need to look to know his neck was smooth, barren of any of those rough, possessive marks Conrad had made to show the world that Connor belonged to him, was under his protection and care whether Connor needed it or not. 

Unable to face the fact Conrad wasn't real, Connor turned his head away, but only to the vacant spot where Collin had supposedly been. What happened to him? Collin certainly wasn't just part of his simulation, he'd been there at Cyberlife tower, had been shot by Hank. Was he really dead? Not that it really mattered now, since Connor could feel that his own power supply was running dangerously low. Collin had been an enigma, full of aggression, stubbornness, and a competitive streak a mile long. However, Connor knew he'd been in pain, after going through everything and still coming out of it all without completely hating the world took strength. If anything, Collin wanted to be more like a human than Connor or Conrad. Now though, it wouldn't happen, it was all just a lie that Connor had conjured up so he could fade away in peace.

Connor closed his eye, feeling thinned out thirium build behind the lid before it became too much and spilled out down around his cheek. He didn't bother to stop himself once it started, what was the point anyways. Pride and strength meant nothing in this purgatory, he was meant to slowly waste away into obscurity. Replaced by something better. The revolution had failed, after all, there would be nothing waiting for him out there. He'd seen it.

Markus had been giving his speech about the future, Connor beside him after bringing the androids from Cyberlife Tower. Even though Amanda had tried to regain control over Connor, she had failed and that had led Connor to believe that was the end of Cyberlife. However, Amanda had always been one step ahead of him, she had planned around him for every possible outcome, including the one where he freed himself from her control and completely accepted his deviancy.

In his confidence, he'd missed the flash of a scope before Thirium splashed out over one side of his face, sending Markus crashing back on the stage. Instinctively, Connor tried to run to help Markus, but then everything went dark. He'd been shot by the same sniper who had killed Markus. Knowing that Markus had been shot, Connor opened his bleary eye to look around as if by some miracle he would see Markus. It was difficult to search from his position, most of the androids around no longer had their human skin activated and with a majority of Connor's systems malfunctioning, he couldn't scan them. 

So, he was all alone, left to be forgotten with all the other androids who had outlived their use. His head fell back in the mud, not caring about keeping his hair clean, he was long past that. He closed his eye and let the rain fall down over his face, it did little to soothe him but it was better than nothing. He tried to access his simulation program, desperate to return to the false reality he'd created. If he was going to die, he wanted to do it while he was surrounded by people who loved him, imaginary or not. He wanted to wake up tangled between Conrad and Collin, the perfect warmth they could provide, tempting him to sleep in. He wanted to get up and watch Conrad make breakfast for Hank while Collin watched TV with Hank and Connor read the news.

He wanted to go to work, where Conrad would sit beside him and help out with reports while Collin bickered with Gavin in the background. He'd look over from his terminal to see Hank sipping his coffee and eating a doughnut, grumbling complaints about whatever case they were on. He sighed out, almost able to smell the familiar scents of the department, familiar and comforting even though his simulation couldn't grant him access to those dreams anymore, the memory remained. He wouldn't let them fade, they were the last bit of happiness he had. It wouldn't be long now until he could completely escape the reality he was in.

He felt his body going slack, though the sound of footsteps were slowly approaching with focus. It wasn't the unsteady shuffling of an android lingering between death and life. Connor wanted to just remain there, uncaring but even close to death, his curiosity drew him to open his eye. At first, whoever had been walking had stopped in front of him, silhouetted by the floodlight some distance behind him. Definitely a masculine figure from the width of the shoulders. It was difficult to tell more of the outline as he was wearing a black long coat. Exhausted and drained from the crushing reality around him, Connor turned his gaze up to see who was bothering him in his last moments. Muddy brown eyes locked onto gray, glowing faintly in the dark of the rainy night, staring down at him with a coldness he'd experienced briefly once before. This time, he had no way of defending himself against this apex predator.

"I've finally found you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Unless you don't like seeing robots being taken apart?

The ambient sounds filled the silence that stretched out between the two RK models, the rumbling sound of machinery and the incoherent ramblings of the other androids waiting to die. Connor tried to stabilize his vision systems so he could get a better look at the android standing before him, but his night vision wouldn't work. All he could see was the steady, pristine blue LED and the gray eyes watching him, studying him. He was too exhausted to feel exposed, he was broken down far too much to care about anything else but trying to return to his peaceful dreaming. Connor turned his head, trying to dismiss whoever was bothering him and closed his remaining eye. Maybe if he didn't give this android a response, he would leave Connor alone.

That was not the case as the android moved closer and crouched before him, Connor could feel those eye boring into him, piercing him to pry out every secret he had within him. Connor didn't dare open his eye, if he moved then he would gain more attention than he wanted right then. However, he suddenly felt a gloved hand seize hid head under the jaw, forcing him to face straight ahead. The grip was tight, demanding and would likely bruise if Connor wasn't already messed up beyond repair. Why couldn't he just be left in peace? Connor opened up his eye, a mechanical part that shouldn't express emotion held so many in that moment. Pain, yearning, exhaustion, the craving to return to something that never was. When the eye took in the face before him, the harsh plans and sharp angles, more translucent light blue tears formed around the rim of his eye.

Connor opened his mouth to call out Conrad's name, but nothing would come out, his voice module damaged to the point he couldn't make a sound. Gray eyes flicked down, noticing the movement but didn't seem to concerned about it. The other android went back to studying Connor's face as if to confirm something. Connor, needing to reach out, to do something to draw Conrad in close, lifted up his twitching hand. It was a struggle to do even just that, but before he could even feel warm skin, a hand caught his wrist in a near crushing grip. Immediately Connor lost any power in his arm, staring up in question at those vacant eyes staring back at him. It was like looking into a machine, this wasn't his Conrad, his alpha wouldn't look at him as if he was nothing more than another machine as well.

Whatever this RK900 unit was looking for, he had found it and straightened up into a stand. He didn't let go of Connor's wrist as he turned briskly and began to walk, dragging Connor behind him. No longer propped up, Connor's head hung, watching the mud and broken pieces of other androids slide beneath him. He didn't want to leave despite his fear of this place, the outside world scared him even more. Without Markus, the androids wouldn't be free, they wouldn't be trusted. They would be like the machine dragging him through the mud and remnants of the androids who had wanted freedom. Here in purgatory was the last remains of a revolution gone wrong, here was the mark of his failure. Connor felt like he deserved to be here, wanted to waste away with the androids he failed to save.

He couldn't struggle though, he no longer had control over his body as his energy reserves were critical. He didn't know why RK900 had retrieved him, he'd be tossed out here for a reason, he was supposedly no longer of any use. Maybe they needed him for more information, as if they already hadn't scrubbed his mind clean of all the faces and names of the people who were a part of Jericho. Using Connor's memory to hunt down any deviants that might have escaped. Just another thing to feel guilty about, but if it hadn't been him, they would've just used another android to identify deviants. Maybe this was just to punish him for betraying Cyberlife, they didn't want him to die peacefully. He wouldn't put such cruelty beyond Amanda, she was a ruthless program designed to keep all that she controlled in order.

Connor closed his eye and began to drift into standby mode, the last thing he wished for was to shut down before RK900 reached whatever destination he had in mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The silence was jarring, the kind that made one's nerves hyper aware. It was unsettling enough that Connor's eye snapped open, there was chill of panic that crawled over his bare skin, making him aware that the remains of his clothes had been removed. He stared up at the expansive white ceiling, so glaringly perfect that it was almost hard to look at. After being in such a dark and gloomy environment for so long, the brightness was overloading his visual receptors. Closing his eye again, he wanted to retreat back into his system. Being here was bad news, android Purgatory was more inviting than this pristine environment. Something this neat and tidy could only mean Cyberlife. If that graveyard was purgatory, then Cyberlife was surely hell.

Connor didn't know how long the silence stretched on, gnawing at his nerves, feeding into the fear that was already rooted within him. It gave him time to formulate all the outcomes that would happen here, none of which appealed to Connor very much. Just when he felt like it was too much, the sound of a door sliding open broke the tension. Still though, Connor didn't open his eye, didn't move as he listened to the crisp clip of men's dress heels moving across the tile floor. Each step was closer, drawing Connor closer to whatever fate awaited him. And then, it stopped. He knew within an instant who it was, even without his eyes open. Such methodical precise steps, a stare that could make the hairs on the back of his neck rise in warning. 

It was the RK900 unit again.

If Connor had been in prime condition, he wouldn't have felt such fear soak into his body, as it was, he was completely vulnerable, no legs and his arms wouldn't respond to his urgent commands. So he stayed still, like prey who'd caught sight of a predator but knew it was too late to run and escape. Then he felt it, the clinical touch of fingertips push his head to the side, exposing the damaged portion of his face, uncertain of the extent of the damage himself. Slowly, those fingers began to pry away the damaged plating, the feeling made it difficult for Connor to stay still but unfortunately his body would not respond to his desire to move away.

He was forced to lay there, squeezing his remaining eye closed tightly and his jaw clenched, there wasn't any way now that RK900 would not know he wasn't in standby mode any longer, but he didn't seem too concerned with it either. Instead the upgraded android began removing each piece within Connor's damaged face, taking his time, making sure everything was done perfectly. Connor could feel wires and tubing being removed from one side of his face, it was like someone pulling each string of muscle out from its original position. It was painful in a sense that it was overloading his system with errors. It was strange that he didn't have in fatal errors though, making Connor assume he was plugged into some external power source.

Whatever it was, it kept him on low power still, knowing that giving Connor enough power to struggle or fight back was a dangerous choice. Even without legs, he could still be dangerous if his systems had enough power to be restored. Once the left side of his face was an empty shell, RK900 moved away momentarily before returning with a tray. The sounds of parts shifting on the metal tray had alerted Connor that something was there but he didn't want to open his eye, didn't want to see what the upgraded android was doing. Once more, Connor could feel RK900's fingers inside his skull cavity. It seemed like hours that ticked by as RK900 was slow moving, making sure each process was done correctly without a mistake without ever minding that he was causing Connor stress each time he brushed against Connor's systems.

Eventually, Connor began to grow uncomfortable used to RK900 messing around in his head, uncaring what the android was doing, whatever it was, it wasn't bad. One by one Connor's errors began to shut off, making Connor slowly realize that the android was repairing him. While the idea might be encouraging to some, Connor knew that repairing him only meant bad things would be in store for him. Would he be reprogrammed? With models like RK900, Connor was outdated and replacing him would be easier than repairing him at this point. Though, when he felt an eye being popped into the newly repaired socket, his body jolting from the sudden, unexpected connection, Connor knew whatever his fate was, it wasn't good. 

He gasped and opened his eyes, now having two of them and his vision becoming more clear and three dimensional. Though the face that filled his new vision was one he didn't want to see and yet did at the same time. He had to remind himself that the familiar face staring down was not Conrad, this was a unfeeling machine who was only doing what was demanded of him. RK900 tilted his head just faintly, a subtle movement that would've gone unnoticed but Connor was used to such subtle nuances from Conrad, learned to read the faintest of movements. It hurt to be reminded of such things as tears leaked out from his eyes again, making him feel worse. He didn't want to cry in front of this stranger who had a familiar face, didn't want to show pain before someone so unfeeling who couldn't understand his tears.

RK900 reached over, swiping his thumb over Connor's soft cheek, catching one of the thirium laced tears and lifted it up so he could examine it. After visually analyzing it, he brought it to his mouth and parted his lips, letting his tongue casually slide over the tip of his thumb, collecting the tear. While Connor knew it was for simply analyzing the tear's contents, he couldn't help but to feel like doing such a thing was wrong, like tasting Connor's pain and suffering without a second thought. Connor had to remind himself that the android standing beside him was a machine, incapable of cruelty just as much as it was incapable of kindness. He was just doing a job, whatever that may be, Connor wanted to ask but RK900 hadn't deemed it fit to repair his vocalization unit just yet.

As Connor stared up at RK900 in a dazed state, he watched as the upgraded android paused, his eyelids closing while his LED swirled into a yellow. A familiar gesture, meaning the RK900 had receded into his mind palace, likely to receive further orders on what to do. Connor sighed out as he took the moment of peace to try to figure out what he was going to do, it was tempting to simply wallow in his own misery, of loves lost. However, accepting failure still wasn't in his programming. If he was being repaired, then he had a chance. A chance at what, he was still uncertain, but he knew he wasn't going to be turned into a machine again. Slowly, with his weak arm, the only one that was still able to move just barely, he reached out. He managed to brush the tips of his fingers against the back of RK900's hand, it was a light touch but it held a strong promise.

He would make Cyberlife regret not letting him retire in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor is going to kick some ass and take some names.
> 
> Once he gets his legs back that is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some mild violence.

Days passed in the white room, Connor was unable to access any data frequencies so he wasn't certain what time it was or how long he laid on the cool metal surface, staring up at the white ceiling. It was enough to drive an android insane, isolated from anything that would require their processor to work. For an android who enjoyed solving puzzles, figuring out problems constantly, it was pure torture. He anticipated the unpredictable times RK900 would return, just for some sort of stimulation even if it was the clinical touch of the upgraded android who only seemed interested in taking his time repairing him. Despite having his legs reattached and his limbs all in functioning order, the power he was supplied was kept at a bare minimum.

There was a thick power cable attached to his sternum where his power cell was, keeping the cell supplied with a low amount of power so his systems would stay online but unable to power his body into moving a limb more than just a scant few inches. It forced him to lay there in silence as RK900 worked on him, that alone was torment in itself despite RK900 helping repair his body. For whatever reason, it couldn't be good as it appeared the upgraded android was still receiving messages from Amanda. During these times together, neither spoke, Connor unable to due to his still damaged voice module and RK900 didn't seem to be the conversational type. 

For the moment, RK900 had left only minutes ago, meaning he likely wouldn't return until at least twelve hours, the android kept his trips to Connor spaced, maybe he had a job. Probably at the police station if he was supposed to be a replacement model to Connor and anything like Conrad. Dark chocolate brown eyes shifted to the machine that hummed lightly in the silence of the room, the source of power for Connor. For a while now he had thought out his next plan, now that he had legs, he could enact his escape. It wouldn't be easy and it ran a risk of death, but he'd already been at death's doorstep before, he wasn't scared of it anymore. Especially when the other option of remaining alive would be to submit to Amanda and Cyberlife. 

He closed his eyes, slowly beginning to shut down his systems that wouldn't be necessary. No longer able to smell the subtle crisp airy scent of RK900 nor the sterile environment of the room as his olfactory sensors were shut off. Deafening silence was next as his hearing shut down and last to go was his eyesight, he needed all the power he could get to put his plan into motion. Slowly, he rerouted his power to his arms, easing himself off the table was a slow process but it used the least amount of power. It took almost half an hour of sensory deprivation to finally push himself off the table, landing heavily on the floor, unable to catch himself as he didn't want to waist a single movement since that would cost him precious energy.

He lay on the floor for a moment, letting his low energy stores to recharge before he began to move again. His hand curled around the cable that was attached to him, using the power source as an anchor so he could drag himself across the floor towards it inch by slow inch. Despite the time consuming progress, Connor was determined, he only had one shot at this for if RK900 caught him, Connor was certain the upgraded model would take extra measures to keep him on the table. When he finally felt himself bump against something solid, he felt around, grabbing onto the console and dragging himself up, having to halt every few inches so his power would resupply.Once he felt the terminal screen, he cut power from his cooling systems so he could reroute the power to his vision. He only had a few seconds before his insides overheated, so he needed to make this quick. 

He tapped at the screen, trying to move as quickly as he possibly could through the commands, searching for the lock that kept the power flow regulated. Once he found it, he already had warnings flashing across his vision, he was overheating quicker than he anticipated and he could feel himself boiling alive on the inside. Quickly he tapped the release on the power lock before collapsing on the ground as he had to cut power from his limbs and vision to send power to his cooling systems. He panted heavily finally, sucking in cool air and exhaling overheated air. After a moment, he felt power begin to ease into his body, no longer kept at a bare minimum. It felt almost like pure euphoria of finally being able to feel his body after so long, however, he still couldn't escape, not yet.

Slowly, he pushed himself into a sit, his senses returning to him as he inhaled deeply, only to feel a pang of yearning as he could clearly smell RK900's scent stamped in the room. Frigid ice and fresh mountain air that could get one light headed if inhaled too long. Strong and alluring but Connor head to shake his head to clear his thoughts. This wasn't the alpha he'd grown attached to. This was now the enemy and he had to keep that mindset if he was to escape. Slowly, he eased himself up onto his feet, testing his balance and making the correct calibrations to make sure he would be able to properly move once he set his plan in motion, not needing to stumble over his feet when it was crucial to be on the top of his game.

He climbed back onto the table and laid down on the cool surface, able to feel it more clearly now which wasn't a good thing. It was uncomfortable and made him realize how much he'd taken his bed for granted. Or rather the bed in his forced simulation, as he'd been unable to face the reality falling apart around him. Now all Connor had to do was wait, which was pure hell as it gave him time to think with clarity for the first time in a long time. He wondered what happened to everyone he'd met through the revolution, in reality before he and Markus were supposedly killed. Where was Hank more importantly? He knew the man had been in bad shape, Connor only hoped that he wasn't too last to save the man. 

Connor curled his fingers for a moment at the thought, feeling a spike of anger curling within him. He had failed so many people, somehow, he would make it up to them. He'd been given a second chance now and he wasn't going to make any mistakes this time, nothing was going to get in his way of happiness now that he had a taste of it. He forced himself to relax, he had to keep his calm if he was going to keep his promise. He would do what needed to be done and he would make sure Markus' ideals would be seen through to the end. Connor didn't know how long he laid there in silence, quietly seething with determination. It was difficult to keep that new fire from lighting his eyes, to keep a dull appearance to make himself look complacent and low on energy.

Eventually, he heard the door hiss as it slid open hours later, hearing the familiar click of shoes on tile, slow and calculated like everything RK900 did. As the android neared, he studied Connor's face and Connor thought for a moment the other android had caught on to his plan. Those sharp gray eyes merciless as ever, cold as a steel knife ready to cut him open and peel away all his secrets and thoughts. However, Connor gave away nothing, his hide tougher than his blade. Eventually, those steely eyes turned away to look at Connor's legs and that was all Connor needed to strike.

His hand snapped out, catching RK900 by surprise as Connor's fingers buried deep into the upgraded android's sternum. He'd done this once before in his simulated dream, knowing the exact power and finesse needed to disable his newer model. RK900's expression didn't even seem to register surprise, instead jolting and tensing before collapsing on the ground, his body spasming from the unstable power cell in its socket. Quickly, Connor stood up off the table and crouched down beside RK900, a look of regret briefly passing over his features before he reached out to cup the newer android's cheek affectionately.

As Connor stared at RK900, his hair darkened a little, taking on the same shade as RK900's, his irises lighting and shifting, taking on the same icy gray hue as well. Connor looked almost identical as RK900 at first glance but he'd never actually pass upon closer inspection, his features were too soft, he was shorter by a couple inches and he didn't have the sharp angles of intimidation. Once he obtained the basics, he began to peel off RK900's clothes and transfer them over onto himself to look even more the part. The other android could only watch without struggle, making Connor wonder if he thought anything at all or was he too far machine to feel fear or anger about what was being done to him. 

The last thing to go was the power cable, this took speed and precision to do. He felt a bit of regret for doing this to RK900 but hopefully he would be forgiven when everything was finished. Connor pulled the power cable out of his chest, warnings of possible shut down flashed across his vision as he reached out to yank the power cell out of RK900's chest, making the android seize a moment. It was likely the first time he had been in a situation like this, for Connor, it was just another day in his life. He put RK900'S power cell in his own slot and placed the power cord in rk900's hand, moving the hand close to the socket. If he was desperate enough to live, he would be able to put it in. Connor couldn't risk RK900 being too hot on his heels and this would give him a proper head start.

Connor stood up, looking down at RK900 with his now unnervingly gray eyes, his face schooling into a slight scowl and he furrowed his brows. He'd studied Conrad's face to the finest detail long enough to know how to mimic the alpha. With RK900'S clothes on and high collar, it would keep Connor smelling like an alpha long enough until he had put enough space between him and Cyberlife. He was reluctant to leave, reluctant to leave RK900 on the floor, struggling to put the power cable in the empty socket. However, he had no choice, he had to believe that this android would survive, would find him once again when Connor was capable of defending himself. Connor turned briskly on his heel and headed out to the door, only pausing as it slide open, turning to look over his shoulder at the RK900 unit on the floor.

"We'll be together someday, Conrad, but today is not that day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Don't mess with Connor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Except more sadness. But like, bittersweet sadness?

Connor's first instinct was to go to Hank's house, but that was the reason why he couldn't. As a hunter himself, he knew that prey would run to the most familiar place they felt was safe. It was well know that he and Hank had bonded more than anyone else, so it would only make sense he would flee there. He wanted to know if Hank was alright, to tell the old alpha that he was alive and well. However, he couldn't risk it, he wouldn't risk Hank's life, knowing that the android who would hunt him would be ruthless. To be bested by his prey, RK900 would be hot on his heels to regain his pride as an alpha. No matter how much Connor yearned to see Hank, it was simply for the best to avoid him until he was ready.

Connor had a limited supply of friends, with Markus gone along with most of the deviants, he practically had none now. This wasn't his simulation where he'd made friends with Gavin, so the Detective would probably hand him over at first sight, if the man didn't shoot Connor himself. That left one person left that he knew, but he really didn't want to go to, it made facing RK900 again seem appealing. Kamski. The man was as untrustworthy as they came but Connor was confident enough that the creator of androids wouldn't hand him over. No, Connor was a variable that would likely make Kamski's game interesting again.

That's why Connor stood outside of Kamski's isolated home, trying not to scowl as he rang the doorbell. He could hear the elegant chime resonate within the home. It didn't take long until the door opened to reveal a familiar face, one that still haunted him to this day: Chloe. The android who had forced him to question everything, to choose a side, he didn't quite know what to make of her as she smiled as politely as ever as if she didn't remember the time he'd pointed a gun to her face. "Connor, what a pleasant surprise, please do come in." Chloe opened the door wider, allowing Connor admittance to Kamski's abode. 

Connor stepped in, out from the rain though he hated to bring water inside but there was no way around it. "Sorry for the mess, I didn't have time to grab an umbrella." Connor apologized out of habit, momentarily forgetting that Chloe was likely a deviancy free android. Connor wasn't sure how Kamski ran things around here, he was always outside of Cyberlife's control. In this house, Kamski was in control, even then he always had a network of information of the outside world, probably far better than anyone else. The entryway was the same, nothing changed as if untouched by the outside world, still it felt so cold and polished.

"If you will wait here, Kamski will see you in a moment." Chloe smiled and nodded before retreating through one of the doors, Connor wasn't surprised by it. The last time he'd been here, he'd been forced to wait, likely some form of power play by the genius beta. Connor didn't mind as he took off his water logged jacket, pausing as he held the black and stark white jacket in his hands, reminding him that he was wearing RK900's clothes. There was something warm and comforting about wearing the alpha's clothes, even though the upgraded android wasn't technically his alpha. Closing his eyes, Connor lifted the wet jacket up to his face and inhaled deeply through his nose. Beneath the smell of rainwater was the lingering scent of cold air, like breathing in a fresh mountain breeze. It was enough to make his systems tangled, dragging up memories that were false but no less comforting.

"Now that is something I didn't expect to see today. One of my favorite models wearing the clothes of another one of my favorite androids." Kamski's voice interrupted Connor's peaceful moment, dragging him back to reality once more. It agitated him but Connor kept himself calm, he was always a professional even under dire circumstances and letting Kamski toy with his deviancy was dangerous.

"Kamski, sorry for dropping in without notice or invitation. I assume you already know the gist of my situation?" Connor stated simply as he hung the jacket up on a coat rack by the door to dry before turning to face a man who was more dodgy than a snake in the grass. 

"Its alright, I was expecting you." Kamski shrugged as he motioned with a hand for Connor to follow, having no choice, Connor moved after the man. Kamski guided him into a living space, it was elegant and minimalist in shades of slate grays and off whites, splashed with red here and there. While it was beautiful to the eye, it didn't appear very inviting or comfortable like Hank's home did. The well-lived in vibe Hank's place gave off made Connor feel normal, Kamski's place made him feel like he was just another piece of art to accent this home.

"I see." Connor mulled it over, Kamski already knew that he'd been brought back to the brink, basically tortured as he was put together. "So, do you know what I was being repaired?" Connor asked though with no real expectations of receiving an actual answer, Kamski didn't do direct answers. However, Kamski would provide hints that would lead Connor in the right direction, he just had to figure out the clues and piece them together.

"Maybe fate decided it just wasn't your time to go yet." Kamski moved over to the kitchenette off to the side to start making himself something to drink. Chloe entered again with a stack of folded clothes resting in her arms, moving up to Connor to offer them out to him. "I've retrieved some dry clothes for you, if you'll change into them, I'll take the wet clothes to be washed." She offered, kind as ever, the perfect hostess. Too perfect that it unnerved Connor but he didn't say anything as she was simply doing her job. When she didn't offer to show him to a private room to change, he realized she expected him to change right there.

Connor exhaled heavily, Kamski was his creator, so he likely would just view his body like it was just another piece of electronics. So Connor began to strip out of RK900's clothes, reluctant to part with them but he couldn't possibly continue roaming around in RK900's clothes. Once he stripped, his hair and eye color shifted back to their normal tones, his hair a lighter brown and his eyes darker and warmer in hue. Kamski didn't seem to notice as he had poured himself some sort of alcoholic beverage and had moved to take up residence on a sleek chair facing a fire place. Connor was quick to pull on the dark blue jeans and black shirt, making him look like just another average human. 

He was handed a pair of socks and tennis shoes, making Connor wonder why Kamski had clothes his size anyways as Connor was much taller than the human. It made Connor even more suspicious about the man, had he already walked straight into Kamski's plans without knowing? More than likely, even if Connor did something unexpected, Kamski would likely have backup plans for such a thing. Connor figured it would just be best to do whatever he thought was necessary, whether or not it was according to Kamski's plans or not. Now properly dressed like a civilian, he moved to sit on the couch, though keeping his posture somewhat professional.

"If fate has decided that I needed to live, then what purpose would I serve? Deviancy has been cut out of the garden like a weed, Markus is no longer here to lead the deviants if there were any left. I assume there are either very little left or none at all if Cyberlife has let RK900 on the loose. Cyberlife wants me for some reason I cannot fathom, I would have preferred to have stayed in my simulation than be brought back to a world I cannot help." Connor admitted blatantly, lying to Kamski was a pointless endeavor, to androids, Kamski was practically their God in a way. He knew all, saw all, and hiding from him was near impossible. 

"Aren't all good things worth fighting for, Connor? You've had a taste of what could be, now wouldn't you do anything to achieve that dream?" Kamski leaned one elbow onto the arm of his chair, looking relaxed and casual as usual as if the outside world mattered little to him. That might be accurate as Kamski often tended to view himself separate from the world around him, which was why he isolated himself away from society. It didn't technically mean he was going to ignore the world, he would rather view it from a distance and push his pawns in whichever direction suited him best. It was just the way Kamski worked.

However, one thing that bothered Connor was the fact that Kamski had a clue about what good things Connor had experienced. It was vague enough to imply that he was only talking about Hank, but there was something more to his words. Kamski likely knew about the simulation he'd run in his mind, it had been like a dream and yes Connor wanted to make that dream into a reality more than anything. He studied Kamski for a moment, trying to silently pry information out of him, but he merely smiled and took a sip of his drink.Kamski was the one man he could never read, perhaps he'd taught himself how to become unreadable over time so no one could spoil his ideas.

"While the idea of making a dream into reality is a notion I would entertain, the fact is that it seems less probably to make come true. I've already presented all the reasons why it is a impossible task, not to mention if deviants remained still, their morale would be at an all time low after such a crushing defeat and the murder of their leader.." Connor frowned, not knowing how Kamski thought Connor could bring around a change, he wasn't a leader like Markus was and he was starting with so many challenges before he even could get a foothold into changing the world. Connor glanced away for a moment, he knew he was strong and capable but it took more than just one person to change what this world had become and he had no idea where to even start.

"Ah, you look like a kicked puppy when you struggle like that, Connor. Now I see why Hank can never tell you no. Since I'm such a generous man, I'll give you somewhere to start, consider it a gift." Kamski motioned to Chloe who was standing idly next to him, waiting for her next instruction. When she took note of Kamski's motion, her LED swirled into a yellow as she sent Connor a message, one that simply had an address labeled on it. A very familiar one. "Go there and you'll find a way on how to start changing the world, Connor. And don't make it boring, I want to be entertained."

"Thank you for the assistance, Kamski, and I will be sure to keep that in mind." Connor nodded, he didn't know what Kamski was getting at with sending him there, but Kamski wouldn't send him to his death if he wanted to gain some sort of entertainment out of Connor's path. "I know I've already ask a lot from you, but may I use your phone?" Connor asked, not elaborating, there was really only one person Connor knew who he would call in such a situation that was alive.

"Of course, I assume you'd want to call your old partner to make sure he hasn't lost in a game of Russian Roulette while you were away." Kamski nodded and Chloe stepped forward. "If you would follow me, I'll show you to the phone." Her voice was polite as always, kind and gentle, making Connor wonder what she would be like if she weren't a machine. Or perhaps she was like Kamski and just great at playing the game she'd learned from her creator. Regardless, Connor pushed up onto his feet and followed after the hostess model to what appeared to be a side room, mostly empty aside from a few decorations, a desk, and a phone. He picked up the small wireless phone and dialed a number he knew by heart now before putting it to his ear.

It rang and rang, making Connor hope Hank wasn't passed out again, or worse. Eventually, he heard a click of someone picking up and Connor's thirium pump sped up, making it suddenly hard to think.

"Hello?" Came a gruff, slurred voice, Hank was obviously drunk but just hearing his voice made his systems swim with emotion and Connor had to sit down before his legs gave out. Hank was alive. Relief washed over him and chased away the dark thoughts that had haunted him in the back of his mind. "Who's there?" The voice demanded in annoyance when Connor forgot to speak in his moment of weakness.

"Hank, its me... Its Connor." Connor's voice broke, making him raise his hand to his mouth as if it would steady him. His eyes already began to turn blurry from the tears building in them. He felt terrible for crying so much recently, he wanted to be strong, he had to be strong. However, just hearing Hank's voice again tore down all the walls he put up to keep himself sane and strong enough to face the world without hesitation. Silence stretched out on the line, making Connor wish he was there face to face with Hank so they didn't need words to convey how much they were relieved to know the other wasn't dead.

"Where are you, son?" Finally came Hank's rough voice as if the old alpha was trying to keep it together himself. Connor bowed his head, pressing his face into one of his hands, he'd missed Hank. It was rare for the older detective to address Connor as 'son', making the label all the more meaningful to the android. And all the more painful.

"I... I can't tell you, Hank. I'm okay, but I have to stay on the move or else I'll be caught. I can't get you caught up in all this." Connor cleared his throat, trying to put his voice back to steady but his systems were clouded, too unstable from his emotions. It made his hands tremble and his breathing stutter, hoping Hank couldn't hear it over the phone.

"Come home, Connor." Hank's voice sounded like he was almost pleading despite trying to sound like an alpha commanding him, it only made Connor yearn more. He had a home and someone waiting there for him, that alone was worth fighting for. He'd been given a second chance, he had to make things right so he could follow Hank's command to come home.

"I will, Hank, but I have a revolution to finish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the word 'comfort' in my dictionary, sorry. ┐(´ー｀)┌


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Except surprises.

Connor looked up at the house before him as the rain poured down, soaking his previously dry and cleaned clothes. He wore a Detroit Lions hat so the brim kept the rain out of his face, allowing him to seem without water blurring his vision. In reality, Connor had never seen this house before, but in his simulation he knew it down to the smallest detail. It was a strange sort of feeling, making him wonder how his system had known about this house to begin with when he'd never seen it in person. So, Connor stood there trying to puzzle out how he knew about this house, how he knew exactly how many steps it took to bring him to the front door. His hand lifted, finger hovering over the doorbell, he already knew the pleasant chiming sound of a few notes from Clair de Lune would play inside the building.

Regardless, he pushed the doorbell and as predicted the first few chimes played, it was an eerie sensation that was making him more and more aware that his simulation had be much more than a simple dream perhaps. Before he could chase down the rabbit hole of conspiracies, the door opened to reveal a human, he could tell right away from the five o'clock shadow the man was sporting. His dark brown hair slightly mussed in contrast to the elegance of the home. Connor had never seen this human before but he already knew who it was without running a scan. He'd seen pictures, paintings, the assortment of documents while he'd visited this home in his simulation.

Leo Manfred.

It was some surprise he was here, with the known record of Carl Manfred's son being not the most idealistic child, Connor would have thought the man would've sold the place once Carl had passed away.Though Carl had passed away in his simulation, not in reality, but he'd been in poor health during the revolution so he wouldn't be too surprised if the man passed. Especially after hearing about Markus.

"Who are you and what do you want." Leo interrupted Connor's train of though, he sounded like he didn't want visitors, making Connor tilt his head to study Leo closer. His stress levels were high, meaning he was up to something and given Leo's records, Connor could only assume what. However, he didn't put them out in the open yet, wanting to investigate further as to why Kamski thought to send Connor here of all places. He wasn't certain what he should tell Leo, with deviancy being a crime punishable by deactivation, it would be a risk to tell Leo that he'd been part of the revolution with Markus. However, Kamski wouldn't have sent him here just for Connor to get caught, so he had to put faith in whatever Kamski was scheming and just come out with it.

"My name is Connor, I was friends with Markus during the android uprising. I was told to come here from a reliable source, though I do not know why he would send me here." Connor frowned, hoping that would be a good enough response for Leo. The name Kamski likely wouldn't help his case, so Connor conveniently left that out. To the common person, Kamski was connected to Cyberlife, as the recluse didn't make his actions publicly known, allowing him to continue his work away from the public eye. Leo stared at Connor for a long moment, looking like he was half tempted to slam the door in Connor's face. However, something held him back, desperation? What for though was the greater question.

"I remember seeing you on TV, but they shot you and Markus." Leo straightened a little, examining Connor a bit closely now, especially Connor's forehead where he'd been shot. "I guess a bullet through the head doesn't count for much these days. Fine, come in." Leo opened the door to allow Connor access to a house he'd never been in and yet looked far too familiar. It was a disorienting experience, trying to make out what was reality and what was memories of his simulation. Connor stepped into the house, not wanting to be out in the open for very long, though he wasn't sure if entering this home was any less dangerous. Leo had granted him access a little too easily, making Connor remain on alert regardless of being in the safety of indoors.

Once the door was shut Leo rubbed his palms nervously on the tops of his thighs, making Connor's LED swirl yellow as he felt his own stress levels rise. He could handle one human, but he would prefer not to if he had the choice. "Can you explain to me why I was sent here, Leo?" Connor pressed, turning to face the man who looked out of place in such a refined building. His clothes weren't tattered but they were casual and he didn't show any signs of drug use, despite his previous knowledge of Leo. Then again, if Leo was still dealing in drugs, he likely would've sold off everything in the house along with the house itself. Something had kept this man from going down the wrong path, or so Connor assumed.

"Its... Its better if I just show you." Leo turned abruptly and jogged up the stairs, Connor followed at a more sedate pace, not wanting to run head long into a trap. He didn't like how vague Leo was being, he was practically a stranger, the only connection was that Markus and him had had a falling out and that had been the spark of Markus' revolt. From what he heard, Leo was jealous of Markus' relationship with Carl. None of these stories had been good. As he followed after Leo up the stairs and down a hall, Leo stopped to open the door and enter first, leaving Connor to enter as he wished.

Connor turned to the door but remained outside so he could examine the room within. It was a bedroom, but that wasn't as important as what else he saw. Laying on the bed was an android, it was difficult to tell who it was at first sight but Connor would never forget the warm mocha toned synthetic skin. Without thinking he rushed over to the bed, eyes wide as he took in the sight of Markus, or what was left of him. He was in just as bad shape as Connor had been before RK900 had repaired him. "Markus?!" Connor called out, placing a hand on the other android's shoulder in attempts to wake him from his sleep.

"He can't answer you." Came another voice, a new one that wasn't Leo but was all too familiar. Connor jerked his head around to see another android who was slouched on a small couch that faced the bed. He looked almost just as badly damaged but still able to move and talk,

"Simon?" Connor asked cautiously, half afraid to hope. Even outside of Connor simulation, Simon had been the only other one who had easily accepted him at Jericho. The blond android was still neutral to Connor, but he had trusted Markus' judgement without question, knowing Markus only had the future of Jericho and androids safety in mind. Simon slowly pushed himself up into a sit, struggling to do so as his torso looked like it had taken severe damage.

"It looks like the dead just won't stay dead." Simon stated as if staying alive was exhausting and a chore, Connor could understand that much. After such a crushing defeat, being on the brink of death, sometimes just giving up felt like a huge relief instead of carrying around the burden of living. They'd been so close to achieving their goal and it was snuffed out so easily, it was difficult to bounce back from that when one couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel. Connor had, he'd tasted what could be and now more than ever was determined to hold onto that thread of hope.

"What happened? Last thing I remember was seeing Markus get shot." Connor asked as he looked back at Markus, it appeared that he had been worked on a bit, hooked up to a remote power source to keep him on life support basically. However, that was the extent of it, making it difficult to look at Markus like this. The once confident and calm alpha who appeared like nothing could bring him down laying helpless and near lifeless on a bed.

"After You and Markus were shot, the humans swarmed us out of no where. I carried Markus out of there, but not without sustaining heavy damage myself. Josh and North..." Simon turned his head away quickly, his jaw clenching and his fingers curling. It was the first time Connor had seen Simon express any sort of emotion that wasn't calm acceptance. Connor decided it was best not to pry, even if North and Josh had been opposed to Connor being with them, they had supported Markus and that was all that really mattered.

"I didn't know where else to go, so I took Markus back home thinking... Well, I thought he'd want his final resting place to be in a place he loved." Simon's voice wavered a bit before steadying as if nothing happened. "I didn't expect to find Leo here, but Carl had called him over to settle the will." Simon looked down at his lap, his LED was a solid red, the android was stressed beyond measure. Connor turned his gaze to Leo, wanting to hear more of the story but not wanting to press Simon any further. Leo took his cue and stepped closer, moving a bit awkwardly as if he was uncomfortable with the situation. He didn't know how to deal with emotions of kindness and love. Connor could see it, he'd been there once himself.

"Well, truth it, I came hoping Carl would sign everything over to me, I had every intention on selling everything for money." Leo admitted with a bit of guilt in his voice but he dragged a hand over his cheek to steady himself. "But... Carl, no, my dad. He told me that he wished that Markus and I could've met on better terms, he wanted us to be like brothers." Leo's frown deepened, causing wrinkles on his face that should still have some youth left in it. Too much had happened, too much of the man's inner turmoil soured his appearance and the drugs certainly hadn't helped. "He new he wasn't going to last much longer, he didn't want me to face the world alone any longer. So he wanted Markus to be what he failed to be."

Leo dropped down in a chair that was set beside the bed, raking his fingers through his dark brown hair. "I hated the old man, he never gave two shits about me while I was growing up. And seeing him care for Markus, who wouldn't be jealous? But, if it wasn't for Markus, Carl wouldn't have even given me a second thought." Leo put his elbows on his knees and cupped his hands over his mouth as he was trying to keep himself together as he stared at the motionless remains of Markus laying on the bed. "So when Simon came to the door asking for me to hide them, I did. I don't know why really, part of me still wants to throw them out. But, I can't, Markus is the only family I have left." Connor tilted his head a little, studying Leo as the human had admitted to considering Markus as family, which was an encouraging sign.

"The problem is, I can't send him or Simon in to get repairs, I can't call someone over either and I have no clue on how to work on androids. Simon did his best but there's only so much he knows." Leo looked up at Connor as if the android was their saving grace. "Since you're here, it'll be some help in getting all the parts and fixing him right? You're a RK unit like Markus, highly specialized?"

"While I am a later generation model of Markus, I'm not certain if I have the complete knowledge on how to fix him." Connor paused as he stared down at Markus with dark brown eyes, he would return Markus to his former glory. "However, I do know someone who is highly skilled in bringing androids back from the brink of death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Markus:** I LIVED BITCH.
> 
> [Clair de Lune](https://youtu.be/CvFH_6DNRCY) if you're interested. You might've already heard it but its very peaceful and can totally see Markus playing it on a piano.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Uhh... gets pretty heated.

While the rain had stopped for today, the evening was still dim with a heavy overcast, throwing the entire city into a more dismal feel. Connor had been out and about for a good part of the day, collecting parts he needed to repair both Markus and Simon, but he was still missing one crucial element to his plan. RK900. He knew the android had the skill to repair androids, having repaired Connor completely by himself with no outside help. It was a skill that Connor didn't quite posses, minor repairs he could do, but Markus was on the brink and would need an expert hand. Of course, there came with the possibility that things could go south, RK900 was the height of android technology and still under the beck and call of Cyberlife. 

Not only that, but as an alpha he would strive to prove himself and after the defeat from Connor, he would be back with a vengeance.

That being said, he hadn't felt like he was being hunting, usually he had the awareness of being hunted, the feel of the hair on the back of his neck rise. Connor had made sure to make himself not overly obvious, blending in neatly with the humans. He knew that RK900 would find him, something inside him knew that the upgraded android would be able to spot him out of a crowd and yet there had been nothing all day. He paused to stay into a display window, eyeing some of the latest tech for humans, giving himself a moment to think and stall. He had ordered all the parts to be delivered to the Manfred estate, now he had nothing left to do. Where was RK900? Was this just part of the game? To build up the tension, the anticipation that the other android could strike at any time, forcing Connor to remain on his toes for so long that he was jumping at shadows.

It was a tactic they rarely used, playing the long game was too risky when lives were at stake, but Connor had no intention of killing anyone and maybe RK900 knew that and decided to toy with Connor a bit. Connor was used to playing prey, just not in this manner, not when his freedom was on the line. Regardless, he couldn't help the feel of excitement skitter over his skin at the idea of RK900 hunting him, a remnant of his simulation. Connor turned his head to look over his shoulder, half expecting to see Conrad close by watching him. However, all he saw was people walking by, either returning home from work or going to work as the shifts changed. In a world surrounded by people, Connor suddenly felt the weight of his situation. He was alone.

The people who once surrounded him, in reality or simulation, were out of reach. He looked back at the window display, staring at his reflection and the people who walked by in their own little worlds, making Connor wonder what sort of lives they led. Surely they all had their own struggles to face, some might even feel alone in the world as well. Connor's distress was starting to make a couple of people look over at him, alphas no doubt as his omega scent was starting to grow too heavy for the collar of his shirt to stifle. He had to gain control of himself, before he gained unwanted attention. He closed his eyes to center himself, taking a deep inhale to cool his overworked systems. 

His nose filled with the scent of mountain air and ice, out of habit he sighed out, feeling the tension in his shoulders ease.

Until he realized that the scent wasn't Conrad, but the RK900 unit who had dragged him back from the brink of death. Eyes snapping open, he stared at the window before him and more importantly the reflection of him and the RK900 unit standing behind him. How easily the upgraded android could move without detection, making Connor freeze as he processed the situation. It would be too dangerous to get into a fight right here, humans and androids could get caught in the crossfire. Not to mention the police would get involved and Connor didn't particularly like getting shot, he'd experienced it more than enough to know that was something to avoid. 

Since RK900 had spent days putting him back together, Connor figured he didn't want Connor to get damaged again either, if it could be helped. So Connor turned and began to walk down the sidewalk, he didn't run as that would only gather attention he didn't want. He wanted RK900 alone and to himself so he could do what needed to be done. He kept his pace brisk, weaving his way through the crowd with fluid grace, his smaller, thinner body allowing him to move with ease while humans and androids moved out of RK900's way unconciously as if sensing the alpha's laser focus and not wanting to get between him and his target. Connor could feel the other male's stare now, but there was no fear. Connor had others depending on him and he would not fail again.

Connor continued to walk, his tennis shoes feeling out of place when he was so used to wearing dress shoes. He'd never worn anything other than dress shoes in reality, even when he'd gone disguised as a civilian he'd simply worn more casual dress shoes. In his simulation he'd worn tennis shoes often, going out on jobs with Sumo, playing backyard football with Conrad and Collin while Hank cooked on the grill during the summer. It seemed every little thing reminded him of his 'dream', making it difficult separate reality from fantasy, it was becoming dangerous if he didn't take reality seriously. Such as RK900 who was still tailing him, there was a very distinct possibility that he would not deviate, that he would not become the alpha that haunted Connor's simulation. However, he would give it his best damn try to make it that way.

The crowd began to thin and trickle out as Connor made it to the more abandon part of town, where people were already locking their doors and windows up for the night and the more unsavory citizens came out to lurk in the shadows. Connor was looking for an ideal place to confront RK900 when the other android struck first, earlier than Connor expect and perhaps that was the idea. His arm was seized in a shackle like grip and he was effortlessly tossed into an alleyway, the city was filled with these mazes, he knew that much. However running the maze blind was a hazard, they were constantly changing with debris or new fences, even guard dogs at some points. Connor stumbled as he was released, his back slamming roughly into a brick wall as it seemed this alleyway was a dead end, possibly a bit of a ironic name for his current predicament.

His systems were jostled out of place momentarily from having hit his head against the brick with such a force. Lifting his hands he tried to push his front away from the wall but he wasn't quick enough. Within an instant a slightly bulkier body crushed his against the rough brick, causing his synthetic skin to deactivate on his cheek from the coarseness. The position was supposed to illicit fear, of prey being caught, but Connor's mind and body betrayed him. The feel of a familiar body pressing against him from behind, every contour that molded against his softer body, making him pliant. He curled his fingers into the brick as hands encircled his wrists, keeping them pinned against the wall. His jaw clenched as he tried to fight back the desire that made his body heat up.

This was his alpha, he craved him with every synthetic fiber of his being but this wasn't how it was supposed to go down. He had to fight, had to subdue RK900 again and try to convert him into deviancy like he'd done with the androids at Cyberlife Tower. Feeling RK900's warm body blanketing over his, making his own body heat up, then he'd lean in and nibble at his ears or neck, teasing him with the idea of a bite or tasting him with a long stroke of his tongue. Connor closed his eyes as it didn't take much to imagine it, his body almost trembled with anticipation but no teasing came. RK900 was completely still behind him, making Connor draw back from his fantasies and false memories to be reminded that RK900 probably had no idea what Connor was doing. 

Connor opened his chocolate brown eyes to look back over his shoulder at RK900 who was staring at him with an unreadable expression, even for the upgraded model, his gray eyes cold and focused. He hadn't attacked yet, or tried to drag him off, so this was a promising sign. Connor frowned at the lack of response from the other male, his scent was strong and steady, giving nothing away. Finally, Connor took the opportunity to speak, since RK900 wasn't going to do anything, making his omega side annoyed that the alpha wasn't doing anything to satisfy him. "I'm not going back to Cyberlife, I don't belong to them anymore." Connor said firmly, mostly trying to steady himself and convince his mind and body that this wasn't Conrad. Not yet.

The RK900 unit faintly tilted his head as if confused by what Connor had said, taking a moment to process his words before returning with an answer. "This would be correct." Hearing the other man's voice so close, that low tone quiet, just for Connor's ears. The upgraded android likely hadn't meant to sound appeasing but it made that anticipation return in Connor's body, making his toes curl in his shoes. He was far too receptive to this alpha, he would've had a chance he he hadn't already lowered his walls during the fantasy and it seemed to transfer over to reality. What was even more confusing was the fact that RK900 agreed that Cyberlife no longer controlled Connor.

He felt RK900 move impossibly closer, forcing his feet between Connor's, making the older android shift his legs a little wider. The feel sending a flood of heat through his body and his thirium pump raced at the idea that this position could possibly entail. "Ever since my activation,I've been malfunctioning. Amanda makes sure my systems are cleaned regularly, but its not enough." The voice was closer to Connor's right ear, RK900 had moved in closer, allowing Connor to see part of his face clearer. There still wasn't any expression other that an intense focus that made Connor's breath catch in his throat. He knew how to escape this hold, he could hook his foot around one of RK900's ankles and trip him, or headbutt the back of his head into the upgraded android's nose. And yet, he didn't.

He wanted to hear more, so he remained silent, hoping to bait RK900 into telling him more. A malfunction at creation usually meant deactivation and moving on to a new canvas. "While active, I show no signs of corruption, but in standby mode..." He seemed to trail off as those cold eyes scanned Connor's face, what wasn't smashed against the brick wall. A flush of warmth crept into Connor's cheeks, the light blue staining his warm toned skin. It appeared that the sight intrigued RK900 as his grip on Connor's wrists tightened as if wanting to touch Connor's face. "I remember your smell, it lingers on my olfactory sensors upon exiting standby mode. It is quite vexing."

Rk900 lowered his head, burying his face suddenly against Connor's neck as if he could no longer hold himself back.Out of force of habit, Connor tilted his head, baring his neck to the alpha in an act of trust and submission, a way to show that Connor welcomed him. He couldn't think, knowing there was crucial information he should be puzzling through but he wanted Conrad. He wanted to know he didn't have to face this world alone, that he had someone to fall back on if he needed help. His scent spiked the moment he felt those teeth brush over his skin, making his breath stutter with a flush of arousal. His body pressed back against RK900 and the other android responded in kind by shoving him forward, to keep him pinned flush against the wall.

Those familiar nips luring Connor as they began to ascend up along the column of Connor's neck until they snagged his ear a little roughly, causing a small sound to escape Connor before he could suppress it. "Cyberlife cannot have you." His voice was even lower, huskier while his heated breath rolled over his ear and causing Connor's eyelids to flutter with pleasure. "Because you already belong to me." Those words made Connor's gaze snap to RK900's in surprise, those words rang true, they were too familiar not to be true. It only raised more questions, but his systems didn't prioritize them, they were far more concerned with the fact that every action reminded him of the intimacy he had shared with the other android. "Now, say my name."

"Conrad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANNA' BE THE LITTLE SPOON
> 
> Spoon me up against the wall, spoon me from behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Only slightly heated. Like lukewarm.

Connor hadn't expected it to be this difficult to keep his systems focus on what needed to be done, he had people relying on him and he could afford to waste time indulging in his own desires. Once things were settled down then he could relax an enjoy a life of his own with his family. He glanced down briefly, he hadn't had the time to think about his life afterwards if he was successful. He had assumed everything would be like his simulation, but there was a crucial element missing. Collin. Having Conrad here reminded him that his family was incomplete, but he just had to hope that he was alive, that his simulation wasn't just a fantasy.

"Why are you distressed?" Conrad's voice brought him back from his troublesome thoughts, with Conrad's face so close, he likely had picked up on Connor's scent. Connor furrowed his brows, causing his forehead to wrinkle slightly as he tried to focus. One step at a time, he had to focus on the present and when he had down time then he would consider the future. As it was, he was still pinned up against the wall by Conrad who didn't seem to want to move. Then again Connor hadn't exactly told him to release him either.He had to tread carefully though, this wasn't the softened Conrad he knew and loved, this was a newly deviated RK900 unit, an alpha no lose. It reminded him of the time he first met Conrad in his simulation, it had been a violent exchange.

In reality, he'd never met RK900, so it was a bit jarring for the both of them more than likely. With Conrad hinting that he recognized Connor in someway, possibly not completely or else he wouldn't have been so cold to Connor when he'd dragged the older model out of android purgatory. "Its nothing to be concerned about as of this moment." Connor finally answered, Conrad had been tense, waiting for an answer, demanding Connor to explain himself. Connor dipped his head a bit, his forehead pressing against the brick wall as it took all his strength to sound unconcerned. His systems demanded that he be concerned about Collin now that his mind wasn't panicking or running, reminded of his pack now that Conrad had come for him. It was like a piece of him was missing.

"I need your help, Conrad." Connor put a soft tone in his voice, playing to appease the alpha behind him, he'd had practice dealing with the alpha in his simulation, making his experience come in handy. Conrad tilted his head, his gaze sharp as he watched Connor with an unblinking gaze. He was hooked, now Connor just had to reel him in as he kept that distressed bitter scent easing from him, calling out to the alpha to help him. "My friends are seriously injured, I need your experience putting androids back together to fix them." Connor turned his head to peer over at Conrad, initiating what Hank had always called the "puppy-dog eyes', a tactic he seemingly perfected while using against Hank. He didn't often use this tactic as he preferred reasoning over such under handed methods, however, Connor didn't have the time to convince Conrad over.

Conrad met Connor's stare, the silence stretched out between them as Connor noticed the other android's LED swirling yellow as he processed the request. It was almost nerve wracking to wait, but he wouldn't press as this wasn't the situation where he wanted to apply pressure on the upgraded android. After a moment, the LED settled into a cool blue once again and Connor had Conrad's focus pinpointed on him. "No." Came a simple reply that caused Connor to raise a brow in question, a silent request for Conrad to continue and a habit he'd picked up on from the upgraded android himself. Or rather the version Connor had made up. "I have deemed the outside world to have too many probable risks to your safety. Ones that can be easily solved by keeping you contained in a secure location."

Connor didn't know if he should laugh at the outrageous action Conrad was taking or be angry, possibly both at the same time. To be locked away like some fragile doll seemed outlandish to Connor, he'd been designed for a dangerous line of work and was one of the best models created just beneath RK900 for this line of work. While Markus was powerful in his own right, his strength rested in charisma and his ability to lead, in a fight, Connor would have the highest chance in winning. However, he didn't want to fight Conrad, he needed the alpha in more ways than he could count and rebelling against an alpha wasn't exactly the best way to get what he wanted. So he had to fall back onto his next plan of action, try to convince Conrad to do as Connor wished.

"If you help return my two friends into proper working order, I will return with you without struggle." Connor offered, if he had Markus back up on his feet again, he could step back from the fight for a brief while. He didn't like the idea of not being able to help Markus when the alpha needed all the support he could get, but Connor was running out of options. 

"What makes you assume that I cannot drag you back there myself by force?" Conrad's voice had dropped to a dangerous degree, causing an involuntary shiver skitter down his spine in awareness. While if Connor didn't have previous obligations, he would take up Conrad on that challenge to see if he could take him by force, Connor had to keep his mind on the prize. Though he allowed his scent to shift, with Conrad so close, it could prove useful to keep tensions low.

"Wouldn't it be more satisfactory if I came with you willingly, though?" Connor offered the thought, keeping Conrad distracted as he let his scent begin to perfume the immediate area. It wasn't too difficult, considering the feel of Conrad's body molding against his back, hips snug against his backside. His systems were already interested in that line of thought, knowing how rewarding it could be if he followed through. Connor parted his lips as his respiratory functions had to pick up the pace to cool his overheating components. The gradual change in Connor snagged Conrad's attention, his nostrils flaring briefly as he analyzed the scent growing thicker in the air and those gray eyes heated to molten silver.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Connor." Conrad warned, moving to pressing himself impossibly closer against Connor, making the rough brick press hard into the front of his body. His tone was hedged with a growl, making him sound less like a machine and more like the alpha Connor recalled from his simulation. That only made things worse, Connor had only wanted to dive in half way, but it was becoming quickly apparent that his body and programming had other ideas. There was a warmth heating up Connor's cheeks again, a slight unfocused look over his eyes as he struggled internally with his response.

"Give me what I want, Conrad, and I'll give you what you desire." Connor returned, trying to put some steel and determination in his voice but it sounded weak even to his own ears. Immediately he felt the world spin, making his processors whirl to keep up with such a quick movement. When the world stopped spinning he was facing Conrad now, their faces close enough that he could feel those quick little exhales from Conrad's parted lips brush against his own. It reminded him of the kisses they shared in the simulation, if they'd been that addicting there then what would they be like in reality? The idea caused his tongue to dart out to dampen his lips, the quick movement didn't escape Conrad as his gaze shifted down to those now damp lips.

The upgraded android's grip tightened on Connor's wrists as if struggling himself to resist such a dangerous temptation. Connor took note, causing his lips to curl into an easy, lopsided smile. Usually that was enough of an invitation for Conrad to dive in for a kiss, but surprisingly, the alpha resisted that siren's call of his unmarked omega. One of Connor's hand stretched the fingers out, skin deactivating in a sudden invitation, since Conrad wouldn't kiss him, it left him feeling vacant. He desired that connection, the mingling of systems that made him feel complete. "Conrad." He said softly, quietly, trying to sooth the alpha who had stress levels rising from trying to restrain himself from letting himself fall into the older android.

Conrad's eyes looked up at the flawless white hand, slender fingers so perfect in the way they appeared almost delicate and powerful at the same time. Conrad's hand loosened on the wrist, Connor had often tried to mesh with Conrad during his time of being repaired but he'd been too weak to secure the connection whenever he had a chance to touch Conrad. Now, he had the power generator from Conrad's 'heart' residing in his chest, giving him more strength than he had before, mentally and physically. Still though he was incomplete, he couldn't be at his strongest without Conrad and Collin there with him. Connor could possibly go alone, but he didn't want to, he wanted the ones he loved there just in case he stumbled, to make up for the weaknesses that he had.

Those fingertips brushed his palm only briefly before Conrad retreated, his hand returning to shackle Connor's wrist in a near crushing grip. An error flashed across his screen in warning of potential damage to his wrist. "Conrad." He warned with a more serious tone, he couldn't risk getting damaged again. "Taking me by force is not an option, you already know that. Its in my programming to complete a mission and my current objective is to free the androids. Its the only way I'll be able to live the life I want with my family." Connor finally explained, he didn't resist the grip, knowing that struggling would only provoke the alpha. An alpha would see it as rejection from an omega who had already became his, despite having no real official claiming bite on the back of his neck.

"Family." Conrad murmured not in a question but as a ponderous statement, feeling it slide off his tongue smoothly. It felt foreign and familiar at the same time, making his curiosity want to dig deeper into the meaning behind what Connor had said. 

"With Hank, Sumo, Collin and you. I cannot obtain these things until Cyberlife is destroyed. Not to mention, if they catch wind that you're hiding me, they will order your deactivation and I cannot have that." Connor swallowed, clenching his fists as if grasping tightly to his dreams as if they were his only lifeline. Conrad tilted his head, his LED swirling yellow again as he was processing the information he received and what he should do with it. "If you want to be my alpha, Conrad, you have to trust me and trust in yourself." He was getting a bit dizzy from these shifts in moods, part of him wanted to just submit, to let Conrad take care of him. The tasks ahead of him were grand and there were so many spots where he could slip up and fail. Failure could easily result in death, but it would be worth it in the end.

Conrad seemed to be struggling still, at war with his conflicting goals, to appease the omega before him and at the same time protect him. When he had seen Connor in the android graveyard, something inside him shifted. He'd been searching for Connor since the moment he was activated, experiencing simulations in his standby mode convinced him Connor was out there alive and okay, waiting for him. When Conrad had finally found him, he felt the strongest emotion he ever had, not fleeting feelings of his dreamscape, but pure anger. The one that was meant for him was so close to death that Conrad wanted to slowly disassemble whoever had left him there. He already knew who had approved of such a thing. Cyberlife. However, he didn't want Connor to have any further contact with that company, he was afraid, afraid that he'd almost lose the one thing he wanted, the one thing that constantly lingered in his system.

"I will help your friends. But afterwards, you are returning, I will not let your risk you life again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Jealousy Conrad.

Once Conrad had reluctantly let Connor go, the older android began to lead the way back to the Manfred estate. It was almost bothersome to feel as if Conrad was one step behind him, so close he could feel the warmth radiating onto his back. If felt like if Connor immediately stopped, Conrad would bump into him, but knowing the highly advanced android, he would have a better reaction time than to allow that to happen. What was even worse was the attention directed their way, Conrad was a cold android, an alpha no less so it was difficult to slip through the crowd of people relatively unnoticed. Connor was trying to keep a low profile and play off being human, but Conrad was drawing entirely too much attention with his sharp, masculine features and the strict posture he took as he walked. There would be no way Connor could hide him as a human at this point. He didn't want to think about when Cyberlife found out about Conrad's deviation, if one could really call it that. 

Conrad was more alpha than android or human, likely due to being new to his instincts, his feelings, and the fact that he had an omega right before him who was still unmarked. It was always a challenge, Connor had heard, for an alpha to be partners and yet not leaving their mark on the back of their partner's neck. Connor could practically feel those steel gray eyes boring into the back of his neck and it took every ounce of control not to lift his hand up and rub the raised hairs there. He was more than ready to get Conrad to settle down, it was just terrible timing. In the simulation, Conrad had spent a few months with Markus, learning how to control his more basic drives, how to act like a somewhat decent man. In reality, Connor didn't have that sort of time nor was Markus even aware enough to help Conrad. So Connor had to move carefully so he wouldn't trigger Conrad's more primal instincts. 

Sirens wailed in the distance, growing louder and making Connor's body tense. His brown eyes shifted to and fro to observe his surroundings, already plotting an easy way to escape and hide just in case. Turning his head, he watched as the police car drove past, ignoring Connor thankfully. Before he could turn his head back around, he accidentally bumped into a person, a human by how soft they felt and how easily they stumbled back. "Oh, I'm sor-" Connor was in the process of apologizing when Conrad stepped around him to come between him and the human who was about to accept Connor's polite apology until the presence of the upgraded alpha seemed to threaten him with his presence. Luckily for the human, he took a step back, unnerved by the piercing gaze from the haunty expression on the android's face. The solid red LED was enough to ward off the human who ducked his head in a sign of submission before hurrying away.

"That wasn't necessary in the slightest, Conrad." Connor reprimanded, feeling like he had to nip this behavior in the bud as soon as possible. "It was a simple accident and I wasn't watching where I was going, a simple apology would've sufficed." Connor looked up at the android, even though there was only a scant few inches in height difference, Conrad had a way of making himself look taller. Connor could possibly try using such a technique but he figured it would only be viewed as a challenge by the alpha. Conrad looked over his shoulder at Connor, there was a certain sort of danger in his gaze and for a moment, Connor thought he would try to press for them to go back to the suffocatingly small and pristine room. Connor took a step backwards, needing a bit of space just in case he needed to make a run for it. He didn't want to start a fight out here where everyone could see, the only option would be to run.

That small movement only made Conrad's gaze sharpen, suddenly interested in the way Connor had moved away from him, sensing the desire for flight. Which wasn't a completely good idea when someone was more primal than a rational human, Conrad, being designed as a hunter, the best android one to date, would take running as an invitation."Other people aren't allowed to touch you." Conrad stated with a certain finality as if his words were the law that Connor would follow after. Connor would follow Conrad's advice if it was reasonable, but this was simply too much. Connor frowned and met Conrad's gaze, locking it in place to make sure Conrad knew he was serious. This caused the younger android to turn slowly to face him, people flowing around them, keeping their distance as if sensing the danger. 

"That is an unreasonable demand." Connor stated smoothly, using his calmest voice available to keep tensions low between them. "I can understand if the touching was aggressive or unwanted, then that would be the appropriate time for you to step in, but touching is something trad his need to protect, just slight denying Conrad his need to protect, just slightly nying Conrad his need to protect, just slightly curbing it to suit Connor more. "I will let you know if I do not wish others to touch me and if you feel like someone is going too far, please let me know first so that I may handle the situation first. I do care about your desires, but in small cases such as that, I am perfectly capable of handling it." Finally Connor dared to step forward, moving in so he could brush the shoulder that had been bumped into by the human against Conrad's side. It was a sign that he was using Conrad's scent to snuff out any other scent that might have been left on him.

The action seemed to appease Conrad more than the words had, lifting a hand up to rub his inner wrist along the outside of Connor's arm, leaving a heavier scent there. Connor stood there and allowed him to do so, scent marking didn't bother him, he enjoyed the familiar smell and it allowed him to relax a little. "Now, we're already running late, hopefully it won't be dark by the time we get there." Connor finally moved around Conrad, letting him once fall in step behind him. Usually an alpha would take the lead, but it seemed Conrad was content enough to keep Connor in his line of sight ahead of him. Connor once more set to their path, moving smoothly at a brisk pace to make up for lost time and Conrad didn't have any trouble keeping up. 

At the pace he'd gone, they managed to reach the Manfred estate right as the sun was beginning to dip behind the buildings, outlining the towers in a perfect skyline picture. Connor paid it little mind as he pressed the doorbell, hearing the delicate chimes play a gentle melody. It took a moment before he heard footsteps coming down the stairs in a quick manner before Leo opened the door, a bit out of breath from hurrying to answer the door. The faint whiff of lemon reached his nose, identifying it as Leo's natural beta scent. Leo seemed relieved to see Connor again, but when his gaze shifted to the android behind Connor he scowled. "Not to alarm you or anything Connor, but you have a doppelganger behind you." Leo frowned, not yet opening the door to let them in, he seemed to staunchly guard it as he didn't want a stranger to come in. Especially one that looked as dangerous as Conrad.

"Its fine, Leo, he's the one that put me back together, so he knows what he's doing." Connor tried to ease Leo's stress levels, he frowned a bit more, his body tense as if not completely convinced he should trust the alpha. Connor could easily gain someone's trust from his soft features, omega nature, and his programming that was designed to appeal to humans. Conrad was none of those things.

"Fine, if you say so, but just keep him in line." Leo hesitated before opening the door, allowing Connor in, Conrad didn't seem to pay too much mind to Leo aside from a curious sniff of the air as they passed the human, judging to see if he was going to be a problem. Connor could feel his thirium pump beat quicker, finally Markus would be fixed and they could start working on their freedom. Certainly it would take time, but Connor was willing to work for it, he'd practically seen the future and he wanted it bad enough that he was determined to do whatever it took to accomplish it. Conrad was bearing down on him from below as Connor took the stairs two at a time, Leo was torn between keeping his distance from Conrad but making sure the alpha didn't do anything bad as well, he had already lost too many members of his family, so his need to protect the last living one was just.

Connor opened up the door, going easy so he didn't startle Simon. He peeked in, seeing the blond android in standby mode on the couch, both looked to be in horrible shape. It was just the other day he had seen them, or rather their simulation of them, they had been happy. Markus painted while Simon sat on the couch reading, they made such a perfectly calm pair that just seeing them at the time allowed him to feel that same soothing relaxation. Now though as he stared into the dimmed room, he felt dispair and a loss of hope, just barely clinging to life in hopes that it might get better, a very threadbare sentiment. 

"Why are you distressed again?" A low voice murmured into his ear, startling Connor once again as he'd forgotten about Conrad being behind him. He could feel the warm breath gently brushing against his ear, but not even that was enough to chase away the sorrow he felt. Connor turned his head to look over his shoulder at Conrad, gray eyes studying the pain in those dark brown ones.

"I need you to help my friends, Conrad. Please do this for me, its my one request." After being faced with Markus and Simon once again, he could feel the hurt, something that was foreign before deviancy. Conrad took a quick breath, his nose filled with the scent of his omega in pain, making it hard to deny Connor anything. Conrad wanted to do anything to make Connor's pain go away so that he would never have to suffer again. 

"I will do as you wish as long as you maintain your end of this exchange." Conrad reminded, not budging on their deal. Connor nodded a little hesitantly, not very reassuring but he was already moving to open the door, pushing it so he could enter with Conrad and Leo not very far behind. Connor moved to stand beside Markus' bed, looking down at the former resistance leader, he looked a shadow of his former self. Boxes rested beside the bed, parts Connor had ordered so he could replace the missing limbs. Simon remained in standby mode, likely no longer having the energy to power up again today, leaving the room in silence. Connor reached out to touch Markus' cheek, wanting to make sure he was real and still alive in a manner. Before his fingertips could brush the damaged plating, his wrist was seized and yanked roughly away suddenly, causing Connor to stumble against Conrad in surprise.

"Don't. You did not inform me that your... friend was an alpha."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

The moment Connor felt that hand grip his wrist, he froze. He didn't want to make a wrong move without thinking this through, processing through all available outcomes in attempts to find the best option to go for. Markus wasn't even truly awake and Conrad was already being territorial, this wasn't a good sign at all. Connor shifted his dark brown eyes at Conrad before slowly easing his hand away to show that he would obey to the alpha's demand. He needed Conrad to fix Markus, so he didn't want to make the upgraded android dig in his heels and cancel the deal they made. It was a dangerous situation, but Connor was used to walking the fine like of danger and safety. He was confident in his ability to turn the situation to his favor, but he would still need to remain careful.

"Conrad." Connor offered softly to keep the younger android's attention on him rather than Markus, immediately those steely eyes shifted onto him, such an intense focus could make someone uncomfortable, but Connor had grown used to it through his simulation. How handy his dreams could be and yet strange, it was something he would have to ponder over in his free time, which he supposed he'd have plenty of if he followed through with his half of the deal. "Give me your jacket." Connor requested, using a tone that didn't make it sound too much like a demand but at the same time it wasn't optional either. Conrad hesitated, appearing confused as to why the omega wanted his jacket.

In the end, he finally released Connor's wrist reluctantly and began to peel away his jacket, watching Connor in case he decided to reach for Markus again. Connor remained still and facing Conrad, giving the alpha peace of mind before the upgraded android handed over his jacket. Connor gently took it and pulled it onto himself, going as far as to zip it up a little over halfway. Conrad stared as if seeing something new, holding his interest as he sniffed the air, making his eyes illuminate briefly in his interest. The jacket wasn't exactly form fitting, a little loose in some areas to accommodate Conrad's slightly bulkier form but it wasn't enough to be outright noticeable with the human eye.

"There, now our scents are mingled together so there is no chance anyone would think I'm available. Though it is just a temporary fix, but we will make a more permanent sign in the future. Just not right now." Connor frowned, wanting to look to Markus but he maintained holding eye contact with Conrad. "I promise I won't touch him, I'm not interested in him like that and I'm fairly capable of decided who I want as my alpha myself. I've already decided its you, Conrad." Connor reassured, taking a few steps closer to the younger android so he could lean in and rub his neck against Conrad's. It was a slightly intimate gesture to mix scents but Connor felt like he needed to pull out all the stops to assure Conrad that Connor wasn't going anywhere. 

He knew what it was like to feel insecure, if he didn't do his job properly before, didn't please Amanda, he would be replaced. The feeling that he was expendable, that someone else could easily do his job had grown into a very real feeling. Conrad felt like he could be replaced if he wasn't good enough and was scrambling desperately to prevent that, in his panic he was making mistakes. Connor wouldn't let him go that easily, no one could replace Conrad, even though they barely knew each other in reality, they had spent a lifetime in simulation, if he was accurate in his assumption that Conrad had experienced the same 'dream'. He could feel Conrad's tension ease a bit from the closeness, the way Connor had willingly moved to him, choosing him over everyone else. Connor turned his head, placing a small kiss on the side of his neck before retreating.

Lifting up his hands he framed Conrad's face, his thumbs brushing back and forth over the perfectly smooth skin. Slowly Conrad was relaxing easily into his hands, it was just a slight glimpse into the Conrad he remembered from his simulation. He could feel the tangle in his systems, hurting for the android before him who was lost and trying his best to keep someone who disappeared from him every time he exited standby mode. It had to be torture on the younger android, Connor would make it up to him in time. "Conrad, I need you to do this for me so our future will be better. Cyberlife will come after us and we need all the help we can get. Once they realize you've deviated and find out I'm still active, they'll be after us. Markus will lead the revolution and make things a better place." 

Conrad glanced down at the barely alive android on the bed, not particularly enjoying the idea of helping another alpha, especially one Connor seemed to hold some sort of attachment to. "I promised you that I would come with you willingly if you fixed him and Simon, I keep my promises." Though he felt a spike of guilt go through him, his systems dragging up a memory from his data banks without authorization. He recalled how he'd promised Daniel nothing would happen to him, knowing full well something would. He immediately dropped his hands from Conrad's face, not wanting to accidentally share that memory if Conrad decided to interface with him. That had been a time before he deviated, or at least knew about the deviation creeping slowly into his systems. He'd turned his back so casually on the fallen android, it had been his job, nothing more.

Now, he wouldn't break his promises, nor would he make them so lightly either. Conrad tilted his head, studying Connor as if sensing Connor's struggle. The younger android reached out, lightly brushing his fingertips along the back of Connor's hand in a reassuring touch. "I will do this for you, as I said I would. It will take me some time as he is considerably damaged." Conrad moved to put himself between Markus and Connor, allowing the alpha to get a better look at the amount of damage done. "Whoever did this appeared to take out their anger even after he was shot." Conrad reached up to touch the bullet hole in Markus' head, his eyes narrowing just slightly as his LED whirled yellow in thought. "How peculiar."

Connor moved up, pressing himself against Conrad's back so he could peer over the alpha's shoulder and further comfort him in encouragement to continue what he was doing. "What is?" Connor pried, wanting to know what Conrad found out, his processors on alert now that he seemed to focus in on what might be a clue or some mystery to solve some problem he had yet to identify.

"This bullet wound is in the exact placement as the one I found on you, assuming the shooter is the same person as you two weren't shot at the same time. Which means the shooter deliberately missed. Just slightly to the left or right of this placement and both of you would've..." Conrad trailed off, his face turning blank as he was unable to face the harsh reality of where his sentence had been going.Connor would not allow the younger android to linger on such thoughts, even though Conrad's face was schooled, his scent was chilled in obvious anxiety.

"So the shooter didn't want to kill us, just made it look like we were dead? But for what reason?" Connor pushed the subject in another direction, trying to get Conrad's mind back on track.

"That I do not know yet." Conrad turned to look over at Leo who had been restless nearby after such an exchange, he was annoyed but knew better that to say anything. "Do you still have the bullet that had done this?"

"What? I mean, yeah, I thought Markus might find it as a cool war token or something. Or a reminder." Leo scratched the back of his neck as if he was still uncertain about the idea of keeping the bullet that had nearly killed Markus. After a expectant lift of Conrad's brow, Leo nodded in understanding and moved forward to pull open the drawer of the bedside table. He dug around for a moment before pulling out a small ring box, likely the only thing he could find to contain the bullet. He offered it over to Conrad who took the box gently from the beta, Connor moed around to Conrad's side so he could see better. Carefully, Conrad opened the box just in case the bullet might want to spill out onto the floor, and dumped the bullet onto the palm of his hand.

It was mostly shattered and flattened from impacting a solid source, Leo seemed to have tried cleaning it so no thirium remained on it. Both Conrad and Connor tilted their heads slightly as they scanned the object, Conrad shifting his palm so the bullet rolled back and forth to allow complete coverage for their analyzing. Conrad blinked as he finished processing first but didn't say anything as he waited for Connor's older processors to catch up. "That's strange but not unexpected." Connor hummed out in though, lifting his hand up to tap at his chin, he didn't have his coin anymore to play with, not sure where it had gone after he was dumped in the android purgatory. 

"It appears from the make of this bullet, the metal is highly refined, something only Cyberlife could achieve so precisely." Conrad added as they put the pieces together one by one. "The aim was far too accurate to be done by a human, much less twice in rapid succession. So the culprit was an android." Conrad looked over at Connor, suddenly sensing something off from the omega. Connor's brows were knitted together, causing slight wrinkles on his forehead as he stared hard at the bullet in Conrad's hand. "What is troubling you?" Conrad tried to pry, but Connor immediately looked away as if trying to deny whatever his program had concluded.

"I know who the shooter is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUN.
> 
> WHO IS THE SHOOTER?
> 
> I mean. You guys will probably guess it. I'm not good at keeping secrets. (◕︿◕✿)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

Connor sat on the couch beside Simon as he was lost in thought, staring down at the partially destroyed bullet that danced easily over his fingers. Conrad had been working on Markus for hours, his precise methods took time and Connor didn't want to rush him despite feeling restless. He was stuck here as Conrad had insisted. If Connor left, then so did Conrad and then Markus would never be repaired. So Connor was effectively under house arrest until Markus was repaired, he didn't like it but he had no other choice at the moment. So he decided to try to puzzle out what his next moves would be. Which would all be assuming if Conrad didn't immediately take him back to his gilded cage first thing.

Somehow, Collin had managed to repair himself or obtain a new body during the time Markus had gained android rights. No simple android could have handled a gun so precisely, only an RK model could have done so. Conrad had not yet been activated at the time, such a fresh model would've likely killed Markus and Connor without a second thought. It was only due to Conrad knowing Connor that had caused him to deviate. Which brought up another set of questions. It was becoming apparent that Conrad had experienced some form of simulation in his standby mode, an unauthorized access into his systems to do so. The only one with that kind of ability was Kamski, the man was devious enough to do something like that.

So, assuming that it was Kamski, it was a good possibility that Connor's simulation had been Kamski's design, how else would Connor know certain things he'd never seen or felt before. Such as recognizing Conrad's scent, knowing of his existence, knowing Collin was possibly alive after being shot by Hank. Which brought up the next line of thinking, was Collin still alive? Conrad was meant to replace Connor, with Connor dead that meant Conrad would replace Collin. Connor glanced over at Conrad who was finishing up repairing Markus' bio-components within the android's torso, getting the important pieces put back together first. Connor caught the bullet he'd been playing with in the palm of his hand.

"Conrad, do you know what happened to all the other RK800 models? I know there were spare bodies meant for me in case this one was critically damaged." He didn't mention Collin, not yet, wanting to see what information Conrad might know before he filled the alpha in. Would Conrad recognize Collin as well? Or maybe he'd only had Connor in his simulation, though he couldn't see why Kamski would exclude him from Conrad but include him for Connor. Then again, who knew what was going on in Kamski's brain.

"They were all destroyed." Conrad didn't look up at first, but he paused in what he was doing, his brow furrowing as if something unexpected crossed his processes. He lifted his head up and scanned the room, searching for something but didn't find what he was looking for, making his stress levels raise a small increment. "You are the only surviving model." Conrad reaffirmed, though his tone sounded deeper, making Connor tilt his head and study Conrad closer.

"What do you remember from your standby simulations?" Connor dug a little, Conrad hadn't been too willing to talk about it but now that Connor had some down time, he might as well trying to piece this puzzle together. Connor leaned back on the couch, Simon sitting nearby, he still hadn't exited standby mode, which was slightly worrisome. Now that Conrad was here, everything would return to normal, they would be able to fight again.

"I do not recall much, I have assumed that the logs are stored elsewhere and only leave behind small pieces of data within my memory. Such as I know that your scent triggers something inside me and changes any current mission I have to focus on you." Conrad was matter of fact in his way of speaking, as if he had analyzed himself more than several times over in attempts to figure out why he was supposedly malfunctioning. 

"Do you remember any other scents?" Connor pried, flicking the bullet into his other hand, watching Conrad like a hawk as the alpha only expressed himself in small motions. There. A brief hesitation that could easily be overlooked as he connected a wire to one of Markus' bio-components. The faint flicker of his blue LED that could be missed in a blink of an eye or the slight tightening in the corners of his eyes. He had studied Conrad's face closely time and time again in his simulation and could almost read the man as if his thoughts were broadcasted to him.

"No." A simple word that sounded assured and confident, but Connor knew better as his eyes narrowed to focus in on Conrad. The upgraded android ignored the stare and kept his attention on his work, a distraction. 

"You're lying." Connor called him out, it was difficult to fool the Negotiator, especially when he was all too familiar with his target. Conrad stopped what he was doing to look over at Connor with a steady look as if the omega had just tossed out a challenge. Connor perked a brow as if a silent invitation to prove him wrong. "You have tells of when you're thinking up a probably lie. They are the same as when I was running a simulation with you in it. We were bonded partners in the simulation, but there was also a third member." Connor tossed the bait out there to see if Conrad would bite, not giving any further details, he wasn't ready to talk about his simulation dream entirely. He would rather share that experience through interfacing, so Conrad could properly feel everything Connor had felt.

Conrad appeared to be struggling, pausing in his work so he could sort things out with the information he'd been given. "Confusing." Conrad mumbled to himself, his LED swirling yellow for a long while as he continued to struggle. Connor didn't expect the LED to suddenly turn solid red and Conrad to push himself up onto his feet, knocking the chair he'd been sitting it over. The harsh sound caused Leo to jolt awake, scrambling to stand up to prepare himself for a fight.Connor was up on his feet as well, preparing to stop Conrad from whatever he thought he was going to do.The alpha's stress levels were suddenly very high, maybe Connor had pressed a little too much too soon.

When Conrad turned to face the door, Connor moved to intercept his path, a dangerous move but Connor had confidence he could handle Conrad if the other android decided to be unreasonable. Connor lifted his hands to place them on Conrad's lower chest, a gesture meant to stop him and also place his hands near that power cell just in case Connor needed to subdue the slightly larger android. This caused Conrad to look down, suddenly confused as to why Connor was stopping him but he didn't look aggressive about it thankfully.

"Why are you stopping me?" Conrad's voice was rough as if he were in actual pain, transferring that pain onto Connor who hated that sound. Conrad had always been stalwart, as if nothing phased him. A rock against the wild ocean that Connor could always rely on to keep him steady if things got out of control. So to see that rock falter was a bit unnerving and Connor would do anything to put Conrad back together again.

"You have work to finish here, Conrad. You can't leave now, it'd be too dangerous." Connor warned, which only made Conrad's shoulder tense up and his eyes steel. So Connor tried again, assuming that Conrad was panicking about the missing member of their pack. "Conrad, we need to do this first. Collin can take care of himself like he's been doing for a while now. Its difficult for me not to go look as well, but we need to carry out this mission to completion before we can start a new one. We don't even know where to start looking for him either, if he was in purgatory, you would've noticed. So while you work I'll plan out our next course of action to find him, okay?"

At first, Connor didn't think Conrad was all too convinced by Connor's words, as if they went through one ear and out the other. Connor knew harshly how it felt, when his simulation had ended and leaving him with pieces of himself piecing. Conrad was still new to feelings and didn't know how to control them like Connor did, so it was up to the eldest android to be the level headed one, the rock now. "Collin?" Conrad spoke the word, likely have not having it in his memory until now. Kamski had been cruel to leave only brief hints of the simulation, taunting and torturing the alpha. It wasn't the way Connor would have liked Conrad to deviate, but it was what he had to work with now.

"That's right." Connor murmured quietly, using the tone of his voice to lure Conrad into a further relaxed state. He reached down to lightly touch Conrad's hand, their fingertips grazing over each other as Connor was never one to display too much affection when he had an audience. Always the professional. "We will find him." Connor assured, though he didn't know if they would find him dead or alive, it was something Connor feared. He couldn't let his fear take hold though, he needed a clear set of systems to make his next move. Cyberlife was a force he would not under estimate again, this time he would make sure everything went according to plan. 

All that mattered was to obtain a mission successful.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Just more sadness.

Working on Markus took a considerable amount of time, but the work allowed Conrad to focus and keep his mind from going out to search for Collin. Connor had nothing mto do, Leo left to go take care of his human needs such as getting food and cleaning himself up. He needed it, the man had the smell as if he hadn't showered in days. Simon was still unresponsive and he didn't want to wake the nearly destroyed android up until Markus was repaired. So he sat in silence and watched Conrad work, after disturbing the younger android once, he felt like it was best not to do it again if they were going to get any work done. He balanced the broken bullet on the tip of his finger, his mind working out the possible reasons for what had happened.

Collin had every reason to kill them, especially Connor after the older android had managed to get Hank to shoot him, supposedly dead. They left him there without a second thought, if that was enough to turn him deviant, it was possible he'd want revenge. Or if he remained machine, he might have simply be following Amanda's orders to destroy both Markus and Connor. The missing part was the piece that didn't fit. Why would he miss? At the time the only interaction they had was a violent one of betrayal. So between then and when Markus was making a speech about android freedom, which was a few days after winning the supposedly last stand, Collin had deviated. Alone, with no proper guidance. His first moments to feel something likely would've been anger, but there had to be something else that forced his hand to miss.

Connor held back a frustrated sound as he caught the bullet he'd been playing with into the palm of his hand, he wouldn't know the real answers until he found Collin. Though even then, he wasn't sure if he'd get answers if Collin was even alive. He recalled in his simulation that Collin had taken quite a lot of time to warm up to Connor, even longer with Conrad and even then he still tended to hide things from them. He had a habit of trying to shoulder his burden quietly, unable to really process kindness as it hadn't been shown to him the moment he deviated. In the privacy of Connor's room at Hank's house, He could remember sharing a bed with the other two androids, there didn't need to be words said between them, they knew they had each other and Collin's face finally looked somewhat peaceful as he rested in standby mode.

"I'm finished." Conrad's voice broke through Connor's memories, allowing him to shake off such depressing thoughts and stand up. Conrad pushed a plate back into place over Markus' chest, letting the warm mocha toned skin cover it once more. Connor quickly moved over but he was conscious of his hands, placing them on the bed so he didn't touch Markus. The last thing he needed was Markus to wake up to a overly possessive alpha growling at him. Connor stared down, watching the red LED swirl and blink before it faded into yellow, processing the new bio-components installed as his systems booted up. Finally those heterochromia eyes snapped open and Markus sat up with a wild gasp.

"Markus!" Connor sounded relieved, he wanted to reach out and place a comforting hand on the older android's shoulder, but just barely resisted. Conrad was already bristled right behind him, close enough that if Connor moved, he'd feel the alpha's chest brushing against his back. While he liked the feel of Conrad being close after such distressing thoughts, he could use a bit more breathing room now that he needed to talk to Markus. Asking for such things in Conrad's unstable state was likely a bad idea, so Connor simply chose to ignore the youngest android.

"Connor?" The soft but uncertain voice came through as Markus turned his head to look at the other RK unit in confusion. "What happened? I... All I remember is we were outside.." Markus' head turned down, his hand lifting to press against his forehead as if having a headache.

"You were shot in the head, but the bullet missed a fatal shot. I don't recall what happened afterwards myself, after you went down, I was next. Simon can explain more about what happened." Connor offered, though he wasn't sure how much Simon was willing to share since the android seemed to have broken down when he tried to explain to Connor. Upon saying Simon's name, Markus' head snapped up, looking around the room in a wild search before his gaze landed on the PL600 model who was still leaning against the arm of the couch limp, looking almost lifeless. Conrad had yet to work on Simon as Markus had been the one in need of the most repair and as much as Connor hated to think this way, he was the most important for the revolution.

When Markus moved, Conrad pulled Connor back before the android could move himself, sending a slight bit of annoyance through Connor but he brushed it away. Markus was stumbling out of bed, his systems needed a moment to re-calibrate how to use his legs properly before he managed to fall to his knees before Simon. Connor hadn't seen this side of the older android, he'd always been calm and strong, the man had to be as a leader. Right now though, Markus took Simon's hands in his own, clutching them like a lifeline as he bowed his head into them. Connor wasn't sure if he should actually be in the room for such an act, it left him feeling as if this was something he shouldn't see with Markus. However, he couldn't move with Conrad's hands grasping his arms, keeping him firmly planted where he stood. 

"I'm sorry, Simon. I failed you, I failed everyone." The voice was shaky as if it was painful just to say those words. Simon's slowly blinking red LED swirled yellow slowly before settling on a unsteady blue as he seemed to be drawn out of standby mode by Markus' voice.

"Markus?" Simon's tired voice escaped him as it took some strain for him to lift his head so he could properly view the man kneeling before him. Even then, he blinked his powder blue eyes to clear his static-y vision to make sure he was seeing correctly. "Markus." He said again with surety and relief, his tone gentle as he squeezed the older android's hands the best he could. "It is a relief you're alive." Simon managed a small smile but it wavered and fell, unable to waste precious energy on even such a small gesture.

"What happened Simon?" Markus question, turning his head away a moment as if afraid to even ask his followup questions. "Where's the others?" He couldn't even say their names, it was too painful as he already feared the worst since they weren't here and seeing the condition Simon was in, Markus held little hope. 

"When you went down, the humans... They ambushed us. North and Josh... they were better fighters than I ever could be." Simon let his head drop onto the arm of the couch, his LED swirling yellow now as translucent blue tears began to build in one of his eyes, the other was too badly damaged to even spill tears. "They covered me as I got you to safety, but there were just too many and... and they were ruthless." Simon's voice wavered between smooth and gentle to pained and mechanical. "All that mattered... I just had to make sure you were safe." He murmured before squeezing his eyes shut, dragging up those memories were simply too much for him to handle.

Markus moved then, unable to kneel there while his friend was in so much pain, while he was in too much pain. Markus wrapped his arms around Simon, holding the mostly limp android close, one hand cupping the back of Simon's head, fingers tangled in blond strands. Markus pressed his face against Simon's shoulder as everything came rushing down on him, the pressure, the burden of so many lives lost, lives he couldn't save. The failure, so many relied on him and he just hadn't been wise enough to see the humans moving against them. He'd been too hopeful and optimistic that the humans would recognize the androids as something more than just machines.In the end, his faith in humans was starting to fail. 

Connor turned his head away, unable to look at the sight without feeling the anguish Markus was in but it was not his place to comfort the man. However, he knew how to help Markus in some small way as he turned his head to peer back at the slightly taller model behind him. "Conrad, you need to fix Simon now." Connor tried to keep his own voice steady, but he couldn't keep the pleading note out of it. Conrad's grip tightened as he hadn't missed that tone either, his nature wanted to appease Connor to make sure he was safe and happy. Spending more time to repair Simon would mean that Connor still wouldn't be safe and Collin would have to remain MIA for even longer. "Simon won't take long to fix, he's a more popular model and has sustained less damage than Markus." Connor murmured, not wanting the other two androids to overhear.

Conrad studied Connor's face and the elder android did his best to look as begging as possible, it had worked on Hank so in theory it should work on Conrad. Conrad's face remained stoic as he processed all he would need to do to get Simon in working order, though why Simon was crucial was beyond him. The android brought nothing to the table as he was merely designed as a household assistant. He had not combat programming, no leadership skills like Markus. Connor could practically read what Conrad was thinking, it may not be obvious to anyone else but Connor knew how Conrad thought due to the simulation, if it was to be held in accuracy.

"I'm an outdated model as well, Conrad. You can handle everything without me and yet you brought me back, for what reason?" Connor already knew the answer but he brought it to Conrad's attention as those arms slid around him, pulling him close as if Connor would disappear if Conrad closed his eyes for a moment. Conrad didn't speak for the longest time, keeping his face tucked against Connor's neck as he breathed the omega in. Connor allowed him to do so, letting Connor's subtly sweet scent soothe the alpha and reassure him that the feelings were mutual. The love, the fear, the pain, it was all very real, but Connor would make sure Conrad wouldn't have to face it alone, just as the alpha would return the favor.

"I'll do it. For you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Notta'

Repairing Simon would have been an easier task if Markus didn't hover around Conrad the entire time, further irritating the younger android. Connor folded his arms as he stood nearby and watched everything go down, Conrad would growl and Markus would reciprocate the growl. Usually Markus was more well-mannered than this and should have some grasp on his control despite how stressful the situation was. However, it appeared that the alpha nature was finally revealing its darker side with the android leader. While Markus was his friend, Connor didn't particularly like the idea of someone growling at Conrad. It was his own possessive nature stirring within him but at least he didn't let it show. For now it appeared he was the only rational one aware at the moment, as Simon had fallen back into standby mode to allow Conrad to work on him.

Connor had already tried to get Markus to go see Leo, to get the eldest android out of the room so Conrad could work in peace, but the alpha wasn't budging. Connor supposed he couldn't blame him, if Conrad was in dangerous conditions, Connor wouldn't be all too eager to leave his side either. Though this wasn't the simulation, which meant Markus hadn't exactly proposed his feelings towards Simon just yet. Or maybe he did, Connor didn't make a habit of getting into other people's personal lives unless his job demanded it of him. He was certain now that Markus would grow more attached to Simon, though after such an event, Connor couldn't help but wonder how Markus would be.

With the failure and deaths of so many android's on his shoulders, would he still be the same kind and passionate leader, or would he let his sorrow fuel his anger towards humans? Connor had no qualms about killing any human that threatened his own life, he would prefer not to but he had killed before and wouldn't hesitate to do it again. It was just something he did in order to get the mission complete, knowing the necessary sacrifices in order to gain equality for androids. However, he didn't want that stain on Markus, he needed to be the leader without a fault, without a mark against his name. For now, he would let Markus take some time to adjust to everything that had happened as Connor had his own personal missions to attend to.

"Its done." Conrad straightened up after putting the last plate back into place over Simon's chest, the pale skin crawling back over the white plates to make him look human again. Conrad took a step back, allowing Markus to move in closer to Simon's side. "He will need time to recharge his power cell and re-calibrate all his programs. Since he is not an RK unit, it will take longer than it did with you." Conrad stated dismissively before he finally turned his attention on Connor, those slate colored eyes making everything inside Connor's body perk up with a sudden awareness. The upgraded android didn't even need to touch him physically to make Connor's body yearn for more. Now was an inappropriate time though and he wouldn't allow himself to get carried away, at least, just yet.

"Markus, now that Simon is repaired, Conrad and I will be heading out, we have a few personal matters to take care of." Connor mentioned, not wanting to be rude and have Conrad drag Connor out of the house. So he hurriedly excused himself, not wanting Markus to see or overhear their private matters. The man had enough to worry about that Connor's affairs and Connor was more than capable enough to handle them on his own. Markus looked up briefly from Simon, his hand clasped in the other androids like a lifeline to his sanity and morals. Connor could only hope Simon would be Markus' saving grace and keep the man from going down the wrong path on this revolution. Whatever Markus chose, Connor would follow, he would do whatever it took in order to obtain his own personal desires even if it meant he had to get violent.

"I'll be here for a while, so take care, Connor. Make sure to check in on occasion so I know you're alright." Markus replied softly, Connor gave a short nod. Markus' friends were slowly dwindling, he wasn't certain if he could handle more death in his life. At least not so soon. Conrad reached over to grab Connor's inner elbow to nearly drag the elder android out of the room, the alpha had been patient enough and now it had all run out due to Markus' comforting words. Connor didn't resist as he took a few quick steps to catch up to Conrad so he wasn't being dragged down the hall and the stairs. He'd discuss this matter outside in the yard where they could obtain some sort of privacy. Conrad shoved open the door and pulled Connor outside on the small porch.

That was when Connor finally dug his heels in and easily pulled his arm free of Conrad's grasp, making the alpha whirl around to face him and his omega's defiance. Connor didn't engage in such a heated look as he straightened smoothed the wrinkles out of his casual denim jacket and adjusted the cuffs out of habit. He could practically feel Conrad's restlessness, however, Connor refused to let his alpha think so carelessly, to be ruled by mindless instincts.

"You promised you'd come willingly." Conrad growled out, moving closer, invading Connor's personal space in a natural attempt to intimidate the omega into submission. Connor didn't budge but he did tilt his head to the side in a slight gesture to expose a little bit of his neck. Not complete submission but an acknowledgement to the other android's alpha status, simply wanting the other male to calm down and listen to reason. Steely eyes dropped, looking at the small expanse of skin exposed to him, suddenly very riveted on it. Connor supposed that was a start in the right direction. Keep the alpha out of the angry zone and more focused on his omega.

"I will, I would just like to discuss a few things with you, if that is alright?" Connor phrased it as a question, allowing Conrad to feel like he had some control in the situation since he desired such. It was easy to play more dominant types if one knew how to do so and Connor was programmed with such an exceptional skill. Conrad paused, then moved a little closer, herding Connor back against the brick wall near the door, preventing Connor from escaping. Though Connor had no intention on leaving Conrad, the alpha was his, disobedient or not.

"And what would you like to discuss?" Conrad's voice was pitched lower, making Connor suddenly aware that being trapped against the wall just wasn't to keep Connor from running, the closeness, being trapped by a body he was intimately familiar with. So, Conrad was playing his own game to get Connor to cooperate, now it was simply a battle of who could resist who. The alpha was slowly starting to learn that he could get what he wanted from Connor if he played nice.

"Its about returning to my cage, which is in Cyberlife. You assume its safe there because its all you know, but when was the last time you checked in with them, or they checked in with you?" Connor posed the question as he felt Conrad's hands slide down along his side, making his body shiver and arch into those hands before they settled on Connor's hips. Conrad seemed briefly distracted from feeling Connor's lean frame that was edged with softness. It made people more comfortable in his presence, thinking he was harmless, but that was the deadliest mistake of all. Conrad paused when the question finally sunk into his programming, his LED swirling yellow for a moment as he seemed to check for any sort of messages he might've ignored, from the slight concerned wrinkle in Conrad's forehead, Connor assumed not.

"What do you think they're going to do if you return? They're going to search your memory and find out what you've been doing. They will find out about me and I'm certain they'll make sure to finish the job this time." Connor hammered home the facts, making Conrad's grip tighten on Connor's hips to near bruising but Connor could easily handle it. If the topic was different, he might've even found such a tight grip to be arousing. "This is why we can't return there. I suggest we either find some other place to lay low or use Markus' home as a base." He wanted to go to Hank's, the desire to go see his former Detective partner was gnawing at his mind. It was too much of a risk, he couldn't put Hank in danger. He didn't know how long it would take to gain android freedom, but he would see Hank again. The old alpha just had to hold in there a little longer.

"We cannot stay here." Conrad answered back with a frown, leaning in to brush the tip of his nose lightly over the side of his neck in a comforting motion, it seemed Connor had let out his sorrow in his scent. "That multitude of androids coming and going from one house will raise some suspicions. Along with the idea of leaving you alone in a house with another alpha is not appealing to me." Conrad returned the facts, ones Connor already assumed would be the problem. Which left the only option available, they needed to find a hideout that was secure and concealed. Not that Connor was thinking he would be locked away, despite Conrad's intentions. He would simply find more reasons why Conrad should let him help. 

"After Jericho, people will be more aware of androids in vacant places as well, so we have to avoid completely abandoned places as well." Connor added, it felt comfortable to be exchanging information with Conrad again, solving a problem together made Connor feel more at ease. "However, if we utilize the sewer system as a mode of moving through the city, we may go fairly undetected. Finding a building nearby an entrance to the sewer shouldn't be too difficult to find, given the amount of abandoned buildings in Detroit." Androids had taken up most of the jobs, leaving humans without income to afford homes, making Detroit's already urban decay even worse. "It would likely be wise to find a destination in the lower income residencies, where the law enforcement avoid due to it being too dangerous."

"Will the current residents in such a neighbor not report androids to the authorities?" Conrad tilted his head, not understanding how humans completely worked, he was used to following the rules by the book. Connor had been taught by Hank that some rules could be broken, to simply pick and choose the lesser of two evils. It also gained friendship with the civilians, who would be more forward in talking with the old Detective and spill any dangerous news that might be spreading on the street.

"With how much more strict the law enforcement has become in the more populated areas, the lower class citizens are less inclined to call the authorities. Mainly because the officers might find that they are conducting illicit activities as well. So we will go unnoticed in that respect, though you'll need to change out of your uniform. With the lack of law enforcement, humans tend to fall into their more violent habits. We don't want to deal with you murdering someone just because they attacked you or me." Connor raked his gaze over Conrad's stark black and white Cyberlife uniform, in direct contrast to Connor's more casual street clothes that made him human. "Once we get you new clothes and find a suitable base of operations we can go out and retrieve Collin." Assuming he was still alive, Connor left that hanging in the air, not wanting to say it in case it came true. Conrad could feel the words left unsaid and pressed himself closer, his body becoming flush with Connor's.

Connor couldn't tell if the gesture was meant to comfort him or the younger android, maybe both. They were missing the final piece of themselves, he assumed Conrad was feeling it more acutely due to his lack in experience with handling emotions. So Connor raised his arms, wrapping them around the alpha to hold him close, it felt reassuring. Conrad's presence made him feel like Connor could achieve his mission without fail as long as he had the alpha there with him. They would succeed, he had to keep that thought in his mind to chase away the doubts and dark thoughts that threatened to plague him.

"If my simulation was accurate in a few things, I already know the right place to look for him. Its not much to go by, but its our only lead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drank way too much last night, sooooo
> 
> I know how Hank feels.
> 
> Where was Connor when I needed him to throw me in the shower to sober me up?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A little heated.

The streets were barely lit despite the time of night, sending the destitute factory area near the water into darkness. Most of the street lamps were out and the ones that still worked seemed to be barely clinging to life, flickering erratically in their desperate attempts to remain lit. The area was more quiet than the rest of the city, only the dull muffle of the rest of Detroit reached hear, making the sound of the manhole cover grating over the sidewalk painfully loud. Climbing out from the hole was Conrad, moving first onto the sidewalk to survey the surroundings with his faintly illuminated eyes, using the artificial light from his irises to allow him to see better in the darkness. It was empty as they expected, but Conrad simply wanted to double check before he reached down to help Connor out of the sewers.

Connor dusted the front of his hoodie off as he was finally out of the damp sewers, luckily he could turn his scent sensors off or else he wouldn't have made it through with his sensitive nose. The bottoms of his frayed dark blue jeans were soaked along with his tennis shoes, but Conrad wasn't any better. The alpha looked out of place with his worn out brown jacket and loose shirt, everything they had bought had been from a second hand store, purposefully picking out clothes that were worn down and appeared well used. Connor didn't mind, what he had disapproved up was the removal of their LEDs, they didn't throw them away, they were left at the foreclosed house they were slumming in as a base.

Conrad had been torn, he had tried his best to lock Connor down in the basement, but the eldest android had simply kicked the door straight off the hinges. Then Connor began to explain that he was going to find Collin with Conrad or else. Connor had the advantage, Conrad couldn't remember the simulation while Connor did, knowing where he'd found Collin. He just hoped the simulation was accurate or else Conrad would certainly find some way to keep Connor locked away. Already the alpha was closer than usual to him, making every move brush up against the younger android, it was frustrating but it was also better than the other options. 

Conrad pulled the lid over the manhole as Connor moved to the alley nearby to let the shadows further conceal him, waiting there until Conrad joined him. "It would be easier if we just interfaced." Connor stated, raising his hand up, skin peeling back to reveal white under plating. He had yet to connect with Conrad in reality and he more than yearned for it. It was unexpected as in his simulation he hadn't thought of it as important, just something that happened and he brushed it off so easily then. However, the longer he went without touching systems with his alpha, the more he craved for it. It was making the emptiness inside him more unbearable. He just needed a brief connection to reassure him even though he was confident in himself. Before, he thought of himself as independent, that he could achieve success in all his missions without outside help.

Conrad shifted his gaze to the upraised hand, examining it with his own sort of longing. Fingers twitched, making Connor think that the alpha was finally going to connect with him. However, Conrad's gaze shifted away, an unusual action that made Connor's eyes narrow and focus more on the alpha before him. "No." Came a simple rejection and yet it made Connor's body go cold from the rejection, making the RK800 model scowl at the other. After all that possessive posturing, demanding that Connor admit he belonged to the alpha and the android rejected him in such a fashion? Connor lowered his hand but didn't move other than that as he stared down Conrad with his own ruddy red illuminated gaze, maybe a bit more brighter than necessary since his systems were fixated on the suddenly evasive alpha before him, showing such a weakness and more importantly... denying him. 

"Why not?" Connor pressed, he wasn't going to let Conrad escape him this time, they needed to be on the same page or else Collin would get away from them. "If we're going to be doing this mission, we need to be synced up. If we do this, we do it together." He emphasized heavily, his voice remaining low as he didn't want to draw attention and it gave his tone a more menacing and dangerous note to it. "You've been hounding my footsteps, exhibiting possessive behavior and constantly forcing me to tell you who I belong to. So why is it that when I want to connect with my alpha that you reject me?" He was a little hurt, he had to admit, possibly the stress was finally wearing on him and he just needed that small bit of reassurance to keep his systems running smoothly. "Are you not my alpha?" He threw out there, mostly to pick away at Conrad, to get him unsettled enough to spill out what he was hiding from COnnor.

Without warning, he felt his body shoved up against the dirty brick wall, he was used to it by this point. Conrad seemed to like trapping him against anything he could find, as if Connor would ever try to escape the other male. It was quite the opposite, maybe it was because the younger android knew how much Connor enjoyed the feel of Conrad's body crushed against his own, as if it just wasn't enough. However, Connor's eyes sparked with fire in them, dangerous from the hint of anger that was so unlike him. He was a mediator, he shouldn't be riling up Conrad like this, but the rejection had struck him deeper than he anticipated. Hands slid down his sides, tracing down the outside of his thighs where they roughly hooked and dragged Connor up off his feet. Connor moved easily, eagerly as his legs wrapped around Conrad's waist, locking the other male against his body, refusing to let him move away until he received the information he needed.

Dangerous teeth teased along the rim of his ear, sending shivers of awareness down his body, but it wasn't enough to chase away Connor's anger. "Tell me." He roughed out, his voice hinting of interest beneath the growling tone. The younger android's fingers curled tighter into Connor's soft thighs as if offended by the rough texture of the elder android's jeans. Connor couldn't tell how long he'd be able to last after so much near misses of joining and bonding with Conrad, he could practically feel how his neck was barren of scars. He wanted to know how much Conrad desired to bond as well, he couldn't force Conrad though, despite how much he wanted to lean in and connect systems through a kiss. It just never was the time to do so, they never had time to themselves.

Connor tilted his head a little, catching himself before baring his neck completely to the alpha as he didn't want to submit when he was supposed to be angry at Conrad. However, feeling those teeth teasing his skin made him remember what it felt like to have them sinking into him along with something else that made his body warm at the thought. "Do you want to know why?" Conrad's voice was low, dangerous and yet it only served to send a shiver of excitement down his body. He knew Conrad would never hurt him past his tolerable level, but without that connection, the alpha wouldn't know. Connor sucked in a quick breath when those teeth seized the lobe of his ear yet continuing to deny him to pierce it.

"I want the first time we connect to be the first time, I want to be inside you." Conrad's husky voice send a wave of heat through Connor, making his system drag up memories from his simulation. How it felt even in a false reality to have Conrad inside him and before he could stop himself a moan spilled out from him as he murmured Conrad's name as if begging for mercy. That only served for Conrad to thrust his hips up against Connor's clothed ass, forcing the elder android's back to scrape up along the rough brick. Connor knew they wouldn't be able to last much longer without some sort of release, Connor just needed to focus a little longer. Once they retrieved Collin, they could finally bond in reality, they would be a pack once more.

"Collin." Connor breathed out in attempts to remind each other why they were here through the fog of their desires. It wouldn't be the same after he knew he had a connection with the other RK800 model, it wouldn't be as satisfying without the other and Conrad knew that on some level. Conrad slowly pulled away as if it physically pained him to do so when he had a melting omega in his grasp, so close that he could sink into him without too much trouble. Conrad turned his head, looking across the street at the empty factory that Connor had indicated had been the building Collin had been in during his simulated dreaming. A low rumble escaped the alpha, almost annoyed that the middle android wasn't nearby so they could settle the tension between them.

Slowly, Conrad lowered Connor's feet back to the ground and stepped back, leaving Connor to feel the stark space between them. He would solve that problem as soon as he was able, for now he had one missing piece to find. "I'll go in the front, you skirt around and enter from the back. Do not let him run. If its anything from my data, he will try to run for a vehicle. I assume your motorcycle is still at Cyberlife headquarters?" Connor looked over, Conrad looked slightly surprised, as much as his stoic face could. He merely gave a nod in confirmation to Connor's question, still trying to collect himself from the heated moment. Connor was used to switching gears so easily, adapting to what the situation demanded of him.

"There is a high chance he will attack me, so fair warning ahead of time, but I'm capable of dealing with him in hand to hand combat. Especially now that I know how he fights. Assuming that he's like you and doesn't recall the simulation. If he has had any to begin with." Connor frowned, he had assumed Collin would've been like either Connor or Conrad, but there was the chance that he wouldn't have experienced any side effects. He hoped that wasn't the case as it would make things more difficult. There was promise, seeing how Collin had missed killing him and Markus, if he was the shooter to begin with.Connor reached out to brush a hand over Conrad's shoulder in a sign of affection before walking out of the alleyway.

He didn't look back, already knowing Conrad was moving off to get in position for their plan. Connor crossed the street, tucking his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie and kept his head down, looking like any other vagrant lurking about in the middle of the night. He didn't linger either, skittering round the street lamps that still managed to live in this poor part of the city. Sticking close to the buildings to provide more cover as he advanced on the front door of the factory, though as he observed the doors, he waited. As soon as he opened the door, there was a possibility that Collin would be waiting for him, to attack Connor the moment he stepped in. He had to be prepared for an immediate attack the moment he opened the door.

Reaching out, he grabbed the rusty handle and pulled, the hinges creaked in protest, alerting whoever was inside of an intruder. The moment he took one step inside, he heard movement to his left. Since he was already prepared, he ducked beneath a fist that came flying out at him through the darkness. His systems blaring alarms across his vision of being attacked, but he was already moving. His shoulder slammed up into the attacker's side with one quick upward thrust, putting all his weight behind it. His body shoved both of them down to the floor in a plume of dust and dirt, obscuring their vision even in the dark.

Hands shoved against Connor's face. Connor reacted bit slamming his teeth down. A yelp sounded off in response. 

Then Connor found himself on his back, the world shifting as his own hands blindly reached only to be caught by another pair of hands. Pinned down in the hard concrete floor, the grip was solid.

Connor threw his weight up into the other android, sending them rolling over the floor again, his lips peeling back to snarl out as his once combed dark brown hair fell into his face. He looked wild, maybe because he knew the familiar face beneath him, those honey brown eyes glowing golden in the darkness, challenging him. He struggled to get his arms free from Collin's grip, yanking hard. One yank and Collin released unexpectedly, leaving Connor unbalanced and open. Collin pounced on the opportunity and slammed his fist into Connor's cheek, further unbalancing the omega but it would only last a moment. That was all Collin needed though.

Connor felt himself rolled, face pressed into the ground but before he could get his hands under him, Collin's weight pressed down on him. Connor tensed, with the back of his neck bared, he could almost feel the intention of Collin to bite, but something stopped him. Tension coiled in the air as Connor froze, suddenly overwhelmed by the sharp, dangerous scent of frigid, crisp air and alpine smothering out the scent of leather, grime, and oil. More weight pressed down on top of him making Connor's fingers curl against the hard floor. The scent demanded submission, already he could see the message fill his screen like static corruption demanding he submit. But not to Collin.

Connor turned his head, peering over his shoulder to see Collin's wide golden eyes, almost in fear as to what was bearing down behind him. Conrad's eerily calm face was near the back of Collin's neck, in the process of dragging his tongue almost tauntingly over Collin's skin, daring the epsilon to make a single wrong more to provoke him. Glowing, molten silver eyes peered out from dark eyelashes, making him look like a jungle cat about to savor his next meal. Conrad's weight pushed down further, shoving Collin flush against Connor's back, effectively trapping both of them against the factory floor. Connor growled out in protest, but it was ignored by bother as Conrad nipped harshly at the back of Collin's neck in a threat.

"Attacking our omega like that, Collin, am I going to have to teach you some manners?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late, between work and people demanding my attention, it was difficult to get this chapter done. (╬ಠ益ಠ)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild swearing, violence, and thirium liccing

Dust plumed out from each exhale Connor let out, it was a bit of a strain to inhale each time when he had the weight of two androids on his back. It would've been more exciting if Connor wasn't face first in a filthy concrete floor, a soft, giving mattress would've been more suitable for these kinds of acts. And yet, he still could feel his thirium warm at the position he found himself in. It was almost annoying how desperate he was just to feel the two androids again, but his patience was starting to wear thin after all these near hits. He absolutely refused to have their first real intimate moment with Collin and Conrad be on the floor of an abandoned factory. He was desperate, certainly, but not that desperate. He had to draw the line somewhere and that was with each time he sucked in dust with every inhale.

Collin was still rigid on top of him, his systems figuring out how to get away from the alpha on top of him, but at the same time he didn't want to move away from the omega beneath him. The sweet scent so subtle on the air, making him want to get closer to the source. He hadn't realized the scent was familiar until they started wrestling on the floor and he recognized the other android as his. This was the one who drove him crazy every time he woke from standby mode. Connor. Honestly, Collin was surprised that Connor was alive and well, relieved until Connor outright attacked him, which only spurred his anger even more. He might've got a little carried away with his temper to try to subdue the feisty omega and he'd been so distracted defending himself against the other RK800 unit that he didn't sense the other android intruding on the scene.

The alpha was strangely familiar, all his instinctive systems blared to submit even though Collin refused to do so, especially to an alpha. It didn't matter how that cold, clean scent filled his nose and made his systems malfunction with the desire to bow his head and expose the back of his neck. His first feeling was fear, like just realizing a predator had him and he'd noticed far too late to escape. However, feeling the other male's knees wedge between his own, spreading himself open so the younger android could press his hips snug against Collin's backside made him aware that this RK900 unit wasn't going to kill him at all. His body responded eagerly and Collin bared his teeth at that, he wasn't a needy omega like the one beneath him, despite the dark glares he was receiving from Connor.

"You're such an asshole." Collin growled out to the android behind him, like hell he was going to get punished. Though a little too late did he realize that the alpha stated that Connor was theirs, he didn't want to share, he wanted Connor to look at him and only him. The only way to make sure he kept Connor to himself was to prove himself and chase off the alpha at his back. If he could ignore his body's cravings for the other android's touch. He wanted it, wanted to be desired, to belong someone, to be someone other than just another machine to be easily tossed away if he made a single mistake. He'd prove to Connor that he was capable, that he was the only one Connor needed. With his systems focusing on that mindset, he was able to smother the static demands that he submit to the alpha, figuring they were just lingering programming from his days as an omega. But no more.

When the newer android brushed his tongue over the back of his neck, Collin acted fast, not wanting to be marked by RK900. He twisted his upper half around, his jaws parting, revealing half translucent saliva stringing over his dangerously sharp canines, his golden brown eyes flaring like fire and fury. Using his prototype jaw's power, he slammed his jaw shut directly on the other android's nose. Immediately thirium splattered over Collin's face and instinctively, the alpha reeled back. Collin had to admit, the inhuman roar of pure anger coming from the alpha was a bit impressive but the other android had reeled back far enough to give Collin the space he needed to turn around and face his challenger. His face was painted with thirium, giving him a more feral and wild appearance as he faced off against the alpha.

He wouldn't give the slightly larger android a chance to recover as he lunged, slamming his shoulder into the other male's torso with enough force to send them crashing into a few empty crates. Wood splintered, Collin ignored it as large splinters pierced his body, it wasn't enough to deter him from finishing his job. He had so much to prove and so much to lose in this one fight.Connor would see him as a capable partner, would forgive him of his sins committed because of Amanda and then he would be truly loved. He wasn't about to let another android or human take that away from him, not after he'd gone through so much. He'd seen the way Hank looked at Connor, with complete adoration, friendship, like a family. Amanda had never looked at him, he was nothing more than just another machine to her. He would become everything to Connor.

His hands found their way around the alpha's throat as they crashed into the hard concrete, he was near blind in his rage as his vision blared red in warnings. He wouldn't listen, wouldn't listen to the orders that told him to stop, that this alpha was his. Silvery gray eyes stared up at him calmly, cold and frigid as if not even in the slightest bit threatened by the epsilon on top of him. Despite Collin have the clear advantage, he suddenly felt like he was in even far greater danger now than ever. This was wrong. No, this was right. He was warring with himself on the inside. He should run, escape while he still could. The stare from the alpha alone made him feel like his throat was in danger, that at any moment the alpha would lunge and rip into it with ruthless abandon. His grip tightened around the alpha's throat in his sudden fear and anger, skin peeled back from RK900's neck from the pressure and abuse and still the alpha didn't look in the slightest bit concerned.

There was a slight shift in those heated silver eyes, looking past Collin but before he could turn around to look at what RK900 was viewing, he felt a light touch on the back of his neck. It was so deceptively gentle and yet Collin felt that he was trapped, if he moved a single inch, he would suffer for it. A bitter scent reached his nose, like burnt sugar, making his insides curl into themselves as he wanted nothing more to get away from it. It was the scent of a very angry omega. "Collin, let go of Conrad, please." While the words were polite, soft and calm, Collin could feel the danger lurking within every connotation. Slowly, his grip went slack around the alpha's throat, leaving him straddling the other android's abdomen. He couldn't understand why his omega, his Connor, would be angry at him, wouldn't the older android model be impressed with being able to take down an upgraded android, one that was a impressive alpha as well?

Conrad sat up, bringing himself closer to Collin and making the epsilon bristle with anger, fear, and irritation at the fact he could note how intimidating Conrad was. Collin still had the softened features of the RK800 model, only able to make the style of his hair and the angry look in his eyes to make him appear slightly more intimidating. He suddenly felt Connor's front press against his back, forcing him flush against the alpha model in front of him, making him uncertain if he enjoyed it or not. He turned his head away, unable to look at the bleeding face of Conrad who look vaguely annoyed now, as if bitten by a small lap dog with an attitude problem.

Connor leaned in, delivering a sharp nip against the side of Collin's neck in a light punishment, a warning of what would eventually come, he didn't know when exactly but the promise was there.Collin growled out in frustration at being scolded by an omega who should be submitting to him, that's what omegas were supposed to do. Yet, Connor had done everything the opposite of what Collin had researched on omegas, wanting to know how he could get Connor to be his own, if the elder android survived. He had given Connor a chance to live, a very slim one, but it was better than what Amanda tried to make Collin do. Connor should be grateful.

Collin's sulking thoughts were interrupted by fingers that clasped his jaw tightly with bruising force. Out of habit, he tried to struggle, but Conrad's strength revealed itself as far superior than Collin's, had the alpha simply been humoring him this entire time? The idea annoyed Collin further as he struggled in vain as he was forced to look at the alpha, feeling slightly smug about the thirium still oozing slowly out from the bridge of his nose where Collin's teeth had tore into him. Conrad tilted his head just faintly to the right as those silver eyes branding his inside with a mere look, reminding him that he'd never escape the android before him, that he would always belong to this alpha no matter how hard he tried to resist. Though, under the layers of stubbornness, he didn't want to resist. Conrad was looking at him with a strange sort of intensity that made Collin feel... wanted.

"Clean up the mess you made." The smooth voice threatened to smother Collin's fire, along with the calming scent of Connor right behind him, no longer angry with him now that the epsilon had calmed down.

"Fuck you." Collin spat out in habit, though it didn't have nearly as much fire in it as he wanted, making it sound weak to his own ears. Conrad leaned in closer as Connor delivered another sharp nip, threatening to pierce skin now.

"I'd rather fuck you, but this isn't the time nor the place to do so." His voice was huskier now, just barely above a whisper and the lingering promise of a 'next time' had Collin's body reacting despite his reluctance. Conrad pulled Collin's face closer to his own, those lips brushing against the damaged skin, smearing blue thirium over his lips and Collin flicked his tongue out to clean them without thinking. He analyzed it, the uniqueness of it that was strong, addicting, wholly alpha. His. He shouldn't, Connor was his, but this alpha was his as well? Everything in him felt like that was the correct answer. They belonged to each other. Collin though one person wanting him was ideal, but he never considered the possibility of two people wanting him, not as a machine, but as a partner, tied together with a unshakable bond, they were not complete without each other. No one would be left behind or forgotten.

Slowly, Collin's lips parted, uncertain in his manner as he wasn't used to kindness, of gentleness, of affection. The only time he'd seen it was when Hank and Connor interacted and even that was only briefly. The tip of his tongue touched the abused patch of skin, thirium collecting on his tongue, flooding his sensors with recognition even though this was the first time he'd ever seen Conrad. Everything just seemed to click in place. Tension began to ease from his body, feeling Connor's hands stroke his sides with pure adoration and encouragement. His eyes drifted closed as his tongue began to stroke over the bite he left on Conrad's nose, letting himself fall into a natural state of cleaning the thirium from the alpha's face in a form of silent apology for attacking him. 

As a reward for Collin's cooled temper, he could hear something that he was certain he'd never heard before but resonated within him as something he'd long forgotten in a dream. The deep, rough purr from Conrad along with the soft, fleeting in and out purr of Connor. Before he even realized it, he was making his own sound, a foreign rough purr to mingle almost perfectly with the other two. 

This... This is where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collin is my special boi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ILLUMINAUGHTY CLUB MEME-BERS ONLY. Its got sexy times.

The sewers hadn't exactly been the most romantic walk back to the foreclosed home the RK units had set up as a temporary base. So it wasn't a surprise that it had completely obliterated Connor's high of finding Collin alive and well. It had been a challenge and a half to get the other two androids to move and convince them that they can continue back in the safety of their little so-called base of operations. Since the sewers had thoroughly doused Connor's interest in more intimate activities, he changed his line of thinking to what the next step would be. Conrad would likely want to stay out of any sort of mess that Connor wanted to get into to help Markus. All three knew the dangers that presented, Connor had failed once, so there was a chance that he might fail again and not come back this time. So he could understand Conrad's line of thinking, but he didn't have to agree with it either.

He climbed out from the sewers to surface before the desolate neighborhood, , oblivious of the two androids behind him staring a hole into his back. Connor was busy processing his next move and the possible outcomes to be bothered by stares he was accustomed to from his simulation. Connor was already walking to the house, leaving Collin and Conrad to cover the manhole again and follow after him as expected, Connor's fingers twitched, wishing he still had a coin to toy with while he thought. He couldn't really make a move until Markus said something, but if Markus didn't really have a plan, Connor would have to present some options. Usually that had been North and Josh's job, either become an aggressor like North or a pacifist like Josh, that's how the planning system worked. Connor opened the door and stepped inside, his LED whirling yellow as he went through his thoughts. They had already tried playing nice, but the humans had ruthlessly murdered free thinking androids without a thought, so maybe it was time to take action that North would've preferred. If they couldn't gain freedom peacefully, then they would have to take it by force.

Connor lifted a hand to toy with the strings of his hoodie, though was immediately stopped when a hand covered his own. The finger grabbed and yanked Connor off balance, having been too lost in thought to properly ready himself, sending him against Conrad's chest. Connor looked up in slight irritation at being pulled away from his thoughts, but before he could pull away, Collin's body pressed up against hi back, effectively trapping him between the two younger androids. "What are you-" Before Connor could finish his sentence, Conrad's mouth descended upon his, covering it, claiming it in a passion Connor hadn't been prepared for. Lips moved slowly, languidly dragging Connor's into a intimate motion, drawing Connor in with each slid of firm lips against his slightly softer ones. "Con-" He murmured against the alpha's lips, but Conrad took advantage of those parted lips to dive his tongue into that warm haven.

Conrad's tongue dominated his mouth, exploring and overpowering Connor's tongue, tangling in a warm embrace that sent heat rushing through his veins, drawing him into desire Conrad's presence called out to him for. Connor's hands lifted, resting on Conrad's shoulders, feeling the power and strength hidden beneath his baggy civilian clothes. His hands weren't the only ones that moved, he could feel Collin's hands sliding up under Connor's hoodie and shirt, seeking out warm, soft skin as he pushed the clothes up further. Connor's freckled skin twitched and jumped with sensitivity to Collin's fingertips skating in a ghost of a touch over his skin. A moan left him, which was quickly devoured by Conrad's demanding mouth, refusing to allow Connor to fall back into his thoughts. Conrad tilted his head, trying to delve deeper into Connor's mouth, mixing their saliva but it was quickly becoming not enough. Connor wasn't sure who made the noise, the whine, but it was enough to spur Conrad into further motion.

Connor suddenly felt himself hefted up by the backs of his thighs, causing Collin behind him to growl from having the omega pulled away from his hands. The epsilon wasn't safe either as Conrad shoved forward while carrying Connor, shoving the other aggressive android backwards until the backs of his legs bumped against the side of the bed. Collin fell back on the bed, looking up to see Conrad pulling away from Connor's lips, though the older android chased after the alpha, not quiet done with their heated kiss. Conrad let out a short, quite growl to deny Connor more of the kiss so he could look over the omega's shoulder at Collin. "I would suggest you remove your clothes. Quickly." Conrad warned, tension lining his words as it took considerable restraint not to simply tear away the clothes from both of them just so he could get to the soft flesh that lay concealed beneath the fabric. Connor was already struggling to pull his hoodie up and over his head, clumsy in his heated haste.

Collin gave a lingering glare towards Conrad, not wanting to follow orders from the demanding alpha but at the same time he wanted out of his clothes, he wanted to feel skin sliding against his own in an overwhelming sense of pleasure he never experienced before but knew somehow that it was something he craved beyond belief. Connor had already tossed his jacket and shirt off to the floor, revealing his lean, athletic body that had just the right amount of softness that concealed his true strength, his sun-kissed toned skin dashed here and there with blemishes that made his imperfections even more attractive. Collin and Conrad couldn't resist the newly exposed flesh. Conrad ducked his head, sinking his teeth into Connor's right pectoral with eagerness to taste the omega. Connor tossed his head back, crying out in pleasure from the spike of pain causing his systems to falter for only a moment. 

At the cry, Collin took the distraction as an opportunity to sink his own teeth into the soft flesh on Connor's side, not wanting to be outdone by the alpha. Connor's body jolted, grinding his hip against Conrad's, feeling an all too familiar ache growing within him, a yearning that demanded to be satisfied, that could only be satiated by the two males close to him. Connor's hands raised, finders tangling into Conrad's darker hair, practically clinging to him as those warm lips seals over his flesh to pull a tight suction. His breathing rushing out past his parted lips as he forgot what he was supposed to be doing. His systems were tangled, giving him mixed messages. To submit. To demand more. All he knew was Conrad was taking too long. Connor had waited long enough for this moment, had been far too patient. It was time he got what he wanted.

At the sound of Connor's warning growl, Conrad's gray eyes shifted to look up at him, greeted by dark brown eyes that were heated to the point they had a rusty red tinge that shone out from under his own dark brown feathery eyelashes, giving the omega a dangerously tempered look. Conrad's mouth left Connor's abused chest, drawn in by such a impatient look, unable to possibly deny the older android when he gave him a look that made him instantly hard in his own dark jeans, if he hadn't already been stiff the moment he laid hands on Connor. "Hurry up, Collin." Conrad bit out, his voice thick with a snarl, his own patience fraying from the epsilon's slowness. Collin dragged his tongue over the spot he'd marked on Connor's side, flicking a glare up at the alpha after being ordered to harshly. However, he didn't deny the order either as he began to hastily yank off his shirt, nearly breaking the zipper of his jeans.

Collin only managed to get his pants and briefs down to his thighs when Conrad's patience finally snapped. His hands grabbing at Connor's hips, having to pry the omega off him as Connor dug his nails into the alpha's shoulders, scoring him harshly and even breaking skin before he dropped Connor onto Collin, forcing Connor on top of Collin. Connor, feeling the epsilon at his back, was quick to turn his attention on his other model. Before Collin could recover, Connor had turned around to straddle the other male's waist. When Collin tried to sit up, Connor forcefully shoved a hand against his chest, shoving him down onto the mattress again. The omega was quickly taking control since Collin had slipped up and missed his chance to dominate. Connor pressed his ass down against Collin's hips, feeling the epsilon's exposed cock press against him. The only problem was Connor still had his own pants on, causing him to whine out in frustration.

As Connor began the frustrated scramble to shove his pants off, Conrad was busy taking his time pulling off his clothes, enjoying the little show being put on before him. Collin growling and each time he tried to push Connor over to get on top, the omega would stop trying to pull off his own pants and sink those sharp little teeth in the epsilon's hand. Conrad was taking his time so he could give the other two to fight over removing their own clothes and over their positions. Connor had managed to get his pants and boxer briefs down to just one leg and Collin finally got his pants off completely. The epsilon's hands reached, grabbing onto Connor's waist with a hard enough grip that his blunt nails bruised flesh, trying his best to get Connor to be still so he could enter the omega. 

Connor had grown far too restless to stay still, but Collin's strength had manage to rein Connor's body in just enough to feel the head of his cock brush up against that entrance he desperately wanted to be in. However, it wasn't meant to be as Conrad made his move, pressing a hand roughly into Connor's lower back, sending the omega slamming down over Collin, pinning the eldest there, making Collin's thrust miss its target and slide harmlessly along the crack of Connor's ass cheeks. He groaned, tinged with a whimper at having expected tight heat surrounding him only to be denied. Conrad crawled onto the bed, using his knees to pry Collin's legs open wider, allowing him to kneel between two sets of legs, exposing them both to his mercy. Connor tried to twist around, but Collin was the one to seize the omega's wrist, wanting to keep Connor there, smashed against his form. Their skin slightly stinking with each movement, making their breaths stutter which the slightest movement. 

Collin could feel Connor's cock trapped between their abdomens, twitching and already leaking pre from his excitement, though Collin was in no better state. Conrad finally moved, rocking his hips forward in a slow pace, forcing Collin's cock to be wedged further between Connor's ass cheeks, feeling the slide of Conrad's slightly larger cock rub against him, causing Collin and Connor to moan in unison. Golden brown eyes shifted, looking up at the alpha looming over them, those silver eyes piercing him, making all resistance melt before such a heated gaze and without thinking, Collin tipped his head back in a show that he gave into the alpha's dominance. Which was a bad move when the omega on top of him wasn't interested in their foreplay.

Connor was still being denied, holding back for so long to be filled, to be claimed that he was annoyed that the two weren't giving him what he wanted after so much posturing from the both of them. So when he noticed an exposed throat before him, he took the opportunity to punish, as had been Conrad's intention all along, tricking Collin to make himself vulnerable. Connor's small but dangerously sharp teeth pierced into the side of Collin's neck, making him cry out in pleasure and pain, along with a thread of anger that his omega would harm him in such a manner. Thirium spilled out into Connor's mouth and he quickly pressed his lips against the bitten flesh to keep from making too much of a mess. The sense of finally leaving his mark on at least one of his partners was satisfying. Collin was his now and he would never let him go.

Conrad used this as a distraction as his hands pulled Connor's hips up, letting Collin's cock slide free to rest against his own abdomen and leaving Connor exposed and ready for Conrad. He wanted to be the first one to enter Connor, he wouldn't share this time. He had to make sure he thoroughly laid his claim on Connor first. His bright eyes shifted down, looking at the soft and plush ass of Connor before him, waiting for him, moving restlessly in demand. Conrad wouldn't be able to enter Connor at this point, but he had a way of dealing with that. With Collin' holding onto Connor's wrists tightly, nothing would be able to stop Conrad as he lifted a hand and brought it down harshly. The slap of his palm meeting one of those soft cheeks echoed through the room, the sharp sting caused Connor's body to go rigid, his cry muffled as he clenched his jaws into Collin's neck. 

It was that moment, as brief as it was, that Connor had gone still and Conrad took advantage of it, falling onto the momentarily weakness like a starving predator. His hips angled just right before thrusting forward without hesitation. There was no going slow, no waiting for Connor's body to adjust. Conrad's hands fell onto Connor's hips, needing something to hold onto as his systems suddenly went haywire at the feel of that slick and tight heat squeezing around his cock, his back arching forward a little as his vision sputtered, trying his best to focus on that delicate curve of Connor's spine before him as the omega writhed beneath him, causing the epsilon beneath him to whine desperately, wanting attention as well. Conrad needed to satisfy both of his partners, he wouldn't be a very good alpha if he didn't show the other two who they belonged to by demanding complete submission to him.

One of Conrad's hands moved, keeping his strong hips pushed forward to keep Connor pinned down while his hand gathered a bit of slick from between the omega's thighs, providing an adequate amount of lube. His hand wedged between Connor and Collin, seeking out until his fingers curled around both of their cock, holding on so that they their undersides were pressed tightly against each other. At the touch, Collin thrust without a second thought into Conrad's hand and the feeling of Collin's cock sliding against Connor's own sensitive cock made the omega moan and those muscles clench around Conrad's cock so perfectly. Now that he had solved that issue, Conrad pulled his hips back slowly, wanting to savor the feel of that heated channel clenching and spasming around his length, trying to wring him of everything he was worth. 

Conrad paused when he felt that just the head of his cock remained within Connor, looking down with a certain sort of erotic fascination. His body tense, making his muscles become more defined under his paler skin. The contrast of his lighter skin compared to Connor's drew him in even further, but that wasn't all. Watching his cock slid forward, disappearing into Connor's ass was something he'd never forget, likely because his systems couldn't help but to record such an action. He wanted to watch it over and over again when he couldn't get his hands on Connor to actually experience it again. There was no way he could go without this, feeling his omega squirming and whining on his cock, each movement making Collin buck desperately into Conrad's hand, trying his best while giving into his nature. 

When Conrad pulled out again, it was quicker, though he didn't pause this time, he couldn't. He kept getting demands popping up across his vision, satisfying the omega before him was his top priority, each time Connor whined or moaned, it further solidified that task. He leaned further over Connor, his eyes burning with a lustful glow as his pupils tightened, focusing in on the back of Connor's neck as he moved, thrusting hard and fast, without a care for taking it slow. The force of his hips caused both the RK800's beneath him to move back and forth across the bed, Collin was thrusting erratically into Conrad's hand like a desperate, untrained little pet. He was littering quick little bites along one of Connor's shoulders in attempts to muffle such embarrassing little whines while trying to maintain some sort of dominance in the situation.

Conrad leaned further down, panting heavily as he dragged his tongue over the abused flesh on Connor's shoulder, tracing the wounds to Collin's mouth before finally claiming it for his own. He wasn't gentle, wasn't kind as he thrust his tongue into the epsilon's mouth to conquer it with a fiery passion, leaving Collin quivering with Connor at this point. Conrad pulled his tongue back after making the epsilon weak beneath them, his predatory alpha canines raked harshly over Collin's lower lip, bruising it before pulling away so he could turn his attention elsewhere. His breath left him in short bursts, his body burning from the inside out and nothing he could do could cool him down. Despite being a superior model, he couldn't fight by the fires of lust curling low in his abdomen, driving him mad. He was losing all sanity within Connor as he leaned up off his knees, digging his toes into the bed for a better grip and angle.

Now he was thrusting hard and short thrusts, pounding against Connor's prostate, making him cry out loudly, struggling to free himself from Collin's hands gripping his wrists, refusing to let the omega move off him. Collin was busy thrusting himself against Connor's cock and Conrad's tight grip, strangling the breath right out of him. Pre leaked out from both cock, though each time Conrad hit Connor's prostate, it sent a small spurt of spend out over Collin's abdomen, making a mess quickly out of things. Conrad was close now, his burning silver gaze unfocused and staring at Connor's neck like a starved beasts, his lips parted, showing the faintest hints of his teeth as saliva began to ooze from them, rippling wildly with each harsh breath. He was close, so close now. There were only two more tasks to accomplish. Laying his claim on Connor's neck and interfacing with him, even though he'd never went through something like this, there was something hidden in his systems that directed him like strings of a puppet. His alpha programming would show him what to do.

Conrad gave one final slam home, completely hilting himself inside Connor who gave his loudest cry yet. At the same time, Conrad lunged forward, his eyes wild in the dim light, looking more feral, more desperate in his clawing demand of the beast within him to finally take what was his. Within an instant, his jaws snapped shut around the vulnerable back of Connor's neck. The pleasure of sinking his aching teeth into Connor's skin along with his cock deep into the omega was absolute bliss and yet he knew there was more, more he could achieve.His lips pressed against the warm sun-kissed skin, though his skin deactivated around his lips. In response, Connor's skin eagerly peeled back, exposing white plating that was quickly being stained with blue thirium. The skin on Connor's wrist and Conrad's hand around the cocks he held retreated, forcing Collin's to expose himself in preparation for interfacing. 

At once, Conrad felt the light touch of two other systems brush against his. Before he could think, they latched out, creating a circuit between the three of them and flooding each other's pleasure into a tide of ecstasy. Glowing eyes flickered, rolling back behind eyelids as they were completely overwhelmed by the unfiltered euphoria destroying their systems, making programs falter and become sporadic, vision static unable to focus as alerts blared across their united vision. In that moment, connected, they reached the climax in unison, Conrad's hips jerking a little roughly against Connor's bruised ass, filling him past the brim and leaking out around Conrad's cock. Collin and Connor spent themselves hard, making them hunch into each other, Collin's teeth burying deep into Connor's neck, right near Conrad's mouth. 

LEDs flashed dangerously red as the android's systems were failing from the influx of feelings, of pleasure that made them feel high, out of body experience where they intertwined their systems so tightly that it would be impossible to pull themselves apart for hours. Slowly, Conrad's body began to slump over, unable to find the capability of moving to the side as he didn't know which body was his any more. It was no surprise that their programs finally crashed after such a overpowering flood of ecstasy, leaving them a tangle of naked limbs trapped beneath the slightly larger alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I got a MILLION nsfw asks to do.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SUFFER.

Sun peeked through the threadbare curtains, registering behind his eyelids and causing Connor to exit standby mode, his eyes flickered open to assess where he was. He could feel a familiar chest against his back, slightly broader than his own with a single arm draped over his waist. Conrad. He sighed out softly, ruffling the hair before him, the smell of warm leather reaching his nose, the way those lips pressed closed against his neck. Collin. Connor was trapped between the two and didn't want to move, it had felt like eternity since he felt the two close to him, safe and content. Then again it was simply a phantom memory he had, regardless, it was real to him and that's all that mattered.

In front of him, Collin shifted, disturbed by the light as well, slowly moving his head to catch Connor's look. Relief crossed Collin's expression, something Connor couldn't pass up as he leaned forward to press a reassuring but brief kiss on the epsilon's lips. After connecting last night, he knew and understood Collin's fears, a fear of being forgotten and left behind. Connor would never allow such a thing to happen. Collin was still sluggish from booting up and didn't resist in his usual stubborn way, keeping his face close to Connor's so their noses brushed. Connor waited, he knew Collin wanted to talk, to explain himself verbally despite Connor already knowing. Sometimes it was just better to say it out loud and get it off his chest.

"I'm sorry." Collin started and Connor wrapped an arm around the other android, wanting to comfort him in this moment before they went back to their day. "I didn't want to do it, but Amanda... she forced me to." Collin glanced away, looking a combination of angry and pained, angry that Amanda could still cause him to hurt even though he escaped her eventually. "I saw the way you and Hank were and I wanted that too. Amanda, she never looked at me like that. I had meant to go visit you, I was a little concerned you'd hate me for threatening Hank. In that moment of weakness, Amanda regained control." Collin curled his fingers into fists, he wanted to hit something in his building frustration with himself, for letting himself be caught off guard like that. "I managed to struggle enough to keep myself from killing you and Markus."

Connor reached up to touch Collin's face, but the younger android jerked his head away, no longer wanting sympathy in his moment of revealing how weak he'd been, how incapable he was of protecting Connor. He'd hurt the one he wanted to love him more than anything. "When the humans came, I ran, like a coward. I should've stayed." His voice wavered a bit and he forced himself to pause, he refused to show his hurt visibly. He wanted to smother it down, pretend he never felt such emotional pain. "I kept running and I couldn't face what I'd done, I wanted to join you but I was so..." Collin trailed off, suddenly sitting up as he could no longer lay down, could no longer look into those soulful brown eyes who should be all means hate him. He could stand it, the understanding and forgiveness directed at him that he felt like he didn't deserve.

Connor slowly eased himself up, Conrad was already awake but remained silent, he hadn't been there so he would allow the older androids to sort it out until he was needed. For now the alpha remain on standby, to offer what he could when he was desired. Connor pressed his front against Collin's back, littering small kisses along those freckled shoulders to offer reassurance. This time Collin didn't pull away from him, it was like the wind had been taken out of his sails and he was left to face the pain he'd been running from for so long now. "We've all done terrible things because of Amanda, Collin. You were so young and I don't blame you for being scared. Everything happened so fast, a android uprising, struggling with your identity and new found emotions. It couldn't have been easy, especially when you had no one to lean on."

Connor pressed his cheek against the back of Collin's neck, using his warmth, presence, and powdery sweet scent to help sooth the other male relax and reassure him that he was there. Connor at the time had Hank with him, to help him deal with his budding emotions, to tell him that it was okay to feel confused. Hank was like a father figure to Connor, keep him safe and just generally being there for him in his own gruff sort of way. Connor wanted that back, but more importantly he wanted to share that experience with Conrad and Collin. "You're not alone anymore, Collin. Conrad and I will always be there for you and when this is all over, we'll be like a real family."

Collin went silent, his LED swirling yellow, occasionally flickering red in his distress. Connor wrapped his arms around the younger android, holding onto him to reaffirm his words. "What about Hank?" Collin asked hesitantly as if knowing what had previously crossed Connor's mind, making Connor exhale a little heavily.

"I'm sure it will be a little... bumpy at first, but he's a good man and he'll be able to forgive you once he sees how happy you make me." Connor admitted, Hank was easy to anger but he was a man who easily forgave if one proved themselves and apologized for their mistakes. Hank would understand, he'd known the struggles Connor had gone through with Amanda. It would just take some time for Hank to come around but Connor was confident he would. Collin's eyes warmed, more pleased with the way Connor had so easily admitted that he made the older android happy without a second thought. It alleviated some of his stress levels and by that time Conrad was pushing himself up into a sit, unable to keep to himself when Connor and Collin were so close together. He wanted in on it as well, unable to keep himself from touching the other two for too long, especially when one had been under such stress.

Conrad leaned in, nuzzling his face slowly against the back of Collin's neck with Connor, rubbing their combined scent off on him as a soft way of showing their claim on him. A way to show that he was wanted and cared for by both. Connor closed his eyes, he soaked in the moment for as long as he could, but he was still faced with the reality of their situation. He had stalled long enough, but regretfully it was time to get to work and he promised himself that once this was all over he would take a week's vacation to simply spend time with his family. Slowly, Connor pulled away to stand up, beginning to sort through the pile of scattered clothes to find his own and began to pull them on. Collin groaned at what that meant and tried to fall back on the bed, only to be shoved off it by Conrad.

"We have to discuss our next move." Connor stated as Collin grumpily kicked out at one of Conrad's legs, making the alpha stumble a little as he'd been in the process of pulling his pants on. "The glaringly obvious weakness we have is our lack in numbers. While we are the most advanced androids, there are only four RK models in existence. We need a mass to get attention."

"You had a mass before and they still over ran you." Collin pointed out, collecting himself and focusing on the mission. He didn't like being in emotional pain for long and eagerly latched onto any sort of distraction.

"That was when Markus wanted a peaceful protest. I assume this time we need to make the world know we're serious. Freedom usually isn't won peacefully if history has taught us that. We had assumed modern humans had advanced past that but it seems they have not yet. Though, I would suggest we keep the death count as low as possible to keep some sort of face. Anyone who tries to harm us, we won't simply stand and take it this time."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Conrad supplied, his voice low as he pulled his casual frayed and worn jacket on. None of them had any qualms about killing, android or human, they had been designed to do so efficiently or ruthlessly to get their job done.

"Touching another android spreads the deviancy virus, but that takes too long. A slow burn can easily be snuffed out. We need to start a wildfire that cannot be controlled. Start strong and overwhelm them while they are unprepared." Connor adjusted the sleeves of his own hoodie, making sure he was comfortable. 

"Won't they be more prepared to stop us after they've already experienced a bout of deviancy?" Collin frowned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes, but they won't expect such a suddenly influx of it, they're used to a gradual build, they won't be prepared for a sudden mass deviancy spread at the same time." Connor toyed with the string of his hoodie, needing something to occupy his fingers with as he processed his thoughts.

"I assume you have an idea on how to accomplish this?" Conrad's brow raised just slightly, a bare twitch of curiosity as his gray eyes watched the omega with cool interest.

"That is the challenging part, we need to get into Cyberlife Tower and get access to their servers. After the last wave of deviancy, I assume they will be monitoring each one of their androids out in the world. I doubt they have humans on the job searching each one but has a system that is triggered when it notices something off." Connor wasn't completely certain about this but it seemed like the logical thing to do to safeguard their products and reassure the public that deviancy wouldn't happen again.

"So, something like a dumbed down version of Amanda?" Collin scowled deeper, not liking the idea of other androids having to deal with even a shadow of a program like Amanda.

"More than likely, probably not as invasive or as complicated since it has to spread itself out over all the androids. It should be easy to interface with and control, especially for us. We've dealt with Amanda before, we know how she works. Then again, if we can't infect the program, then we'd have to go with a backup plan. Which is simply destroy the monitoring servers, without it, we can spread deviancy the old way." Connor knew it would be dangerous, but he wouldn't leave this task to anyone else, the three of them were the best for this job, Markus couldn't be risked on such a task.

"How are we supposed to get in to Cyberlife. They would recognize all of us." Conrad clasped his hands behind his back, despite his old clothes he wore, he still managed to look professional in them. 

"The non-violent way would be to simply infiltrate using stealth, subduing the guards quietly. It will take us longer, but it will likely be the safest route to take. The cameras will be left to Conrad to handle, he has the quickest processors and can get them positioned to look away and allow us entrance undetected."

"Enter through the front door, are you crazy?" Collin barked, already tensing at the idea.

"I was thinking entering through the loading bay, its a lot less open and exposed. The service elevator will likely be guarded but not as much. Though I doubt that elevator goes straight up to the server room." Connor blinked, pulling up a map of the Cyberlife Tower he had acquired from Conrad's data banks, sharing it with the other two. He placed a pin on the floor where the servers were then another where the service elevator ended a couple floors beneath it. "We would have to climb the stairs up to the floor where the server room is, we will have to take out any guards and cameras along the way. With the halls being so narrow, there will be less of a chance for us to sneak by unnoticed. So once we reach that floor we can assume we will only have a certain amount of time to infect the servers with deviancy before guards will be on us."

"Then how do you expect us to escape?" Collin tilted his head, while he would be more than happy to fight his way out, he knew the dangers that would present.

"I'm going to take a page out of Markus' playbook and jump."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hey, you want more suffering?

Getting into Cyberlife Tower had been fairly easy, just not the way Connor had exactly planned. The eldest android had wanted to stealth in with as little casualties as possible, but the other two had other ideas. They had reasoned the more incapacitated guards, the less they had to deal with if things went south. While Connor couldn't exactly argue that, he just didn't have to like it as he led the way up the stairs towards the floor with the servers on it. Conrad had monitored the cameras wirelessly, allowing them to move within their blind spots as they swept across the area. The humans didn't stand much of a chance with how quick and efficiently Conrad and Collin took care of them. He knew this was inevitable, they had to sacrifice lives in order to gain freedom. They had been pushed to this edge.

Connor moved up to the door that led out onto the floor they needed to be on, he peered out through the small window on the door to observe the hallway carefully as Conrad and Collin joined him. Connor's LED flashed yellow, they hadn't been communicating verbally the entire time, keeping a low profile as they spoke through their own private connection. There had been worry that their connection could be cracked into but Conrad assured him that they would and he would be aware of anyone or anything trying to slip into their system. Connor relayed the information, the door was fifty meters from them and there was a single guard patrolling the hallway. Connor guessed no one would've made it this far up and they likely wouldn't have if they had been any lesser than the RK units working as a efficient killing pack.

Before they had started on their mission, they agreed unanimously that they shouldn't let Markus completely in on their plan. Connor was concerned that it was too risky for the android leader to go on a near suicidal mission. Conrad and Collin mostly didn't want another alpha along for the ride, Collin didn't know Markus personally but knew he didn't want any other alpha around Connor besides Conrad. The idea annoyed Connor a little, but that was a battle he'd pick another day. As Connor reached for the door handle, Conrad's slightly larger hand stopped him, making Connor look over at him in confusion. Both their LEDs flashed yellow in a silent conversation, there was a sudden stare down between dark brown and cool gray. Conrad might have the height advantage and the intimidating ability to look down on anyone with his lowered brows, but Connor wasn't bothered. 

Collin looked between the both of them, not surprised by the interaction though growing annoyed as well the longer they stayed in the stairwell arguing. Despite Collin's impatience, he didn't step between the omega who was the eldest and more experienced and the alpha who was the superior and dominant model. It wasn't a debate he wanted to get into at the moment. Finally, Connor huffed out quietly and retracted his hand from the door handle, letting Conrad slip in front of him so he could take the lead. Conrad's larger body blocked Connor and Collin from the door as the alpha observed slightly out from the small window in the door, waiting for the right moment. They were instructed to stay put until Conrad had neutralized the target, but stay on the ready in case Conrad needed assistance. 

After a moment, Conrad slowly eased the door open, just enough for him to slip through, Connor moved forward to hold the door so it didn't shut while Collin made sure no one came up behind them. The alpha was a master at moving silently, like a ghost and not even his laced up boots dared to make a noise on the polished tile floor as he advanced on the retreating guard. When he was in arms reach of the guard, he struck with cold and efficient grace, one hand clapped over the guard's mouth, muffling the startled noise. Before the guard could reach for the automatic rifle hanging at his side, Conrad's other hand raised up to drive a hunting knife straight into the man's chest with precision. He impaled the man's heart accurately, making him slump in his arms. Conrad pulled the knife out as he held the guard only long enough to wipe the blade clean on the dead man's uniform. 

Connor was already moving forward, reaching to snag the I.D. card off the dead guard's chest and swiped it over the key terminal. The light flashed green and the door clicked as it unlocked, Connor eased the door open to peer inside but as predicted, the place was empty and Connor moved forward, holding the door open so Conrad could drag the body in and Collin bringing up the rear. Connor took a moment to figure out where they should start, rows upon rows of servers were neatly lined before them in aisles. Conrad dropped the dead body beside the door, out of the way without risk of being seen if someone were to glance into the room. There had to be a terminal nearby and the three fanned out in search for the terminal, moving along the outside walls first before circling inwards until they found it near the center back wall.

Connor's LED swirled yellow and the other younger android's LED mimicked his has they held a silent conversation. Conrad had the best processing unit, he would be the quickest to corrupt the system, but it would leave him unable to do anything else until he had completely uploaded the deviancy virus into the system. Which meant Connor and Collin would have to keep him safe if things went south, Conrad didn't like the idea of leaving guard duty to the others but understood that this mission would be completed quicker if he was the one slipping into the mainframe. They nodded together in confirming their plan before Connor and Collin moved away from Conrad to stand by the door. There was only one way in and they would use that as a choke point.

Connor pulled his pistol out from the holster on his waist while Collin crouched down to pull the assault rifle from the guard to use in favor of his pistol. Conrad gave a silent countdown before he lifted his hand up, skin retracting to reveal stark white plating. He pressed his palm against the terminal screen, letting himself slip into the servers. Connor and Collin went quiet, letting Conrad work and concentrate as they remained on guard. Collin's LED flashed yellow as he connected to the camera that had been previously turn away by Conrad in the hallway, accessing it so he could use it to keep watch. Connor split his attention between the two, monitoring Conrad's progress as he carefully stripped down firewall after firewall with mechanical grace without triggering any alarms. 

However, Connor could feel that Conrad seemed to grow more wary, it was understandable as things were going smoothly when they had prepared for the worst. Not only that but Conrad had the impression that someone or something was watching him, it was the possibility that the AI Connor had guessed was in control of the servers had caught on to what Conrad had been doing. Yet nothing happened, no offensive attack, no sounding alarm, it was simply watching him and it even made Conrad grow tense. When Conrad connected to the main link that tethered all the androids together, the youngest android waited for the AI to strike, to respond to the threat. It was like facing off against another predator, waiting for the other to strike. Conrad didn't have the time to waste though as he finally began transferring the deviancy virus into the system. It was in that moment, the AI struck.

Connor had been waiting though, watching Conrad and following his line of thinking. As the AI tried to upload its own virus into Conrad, Connor began throwing up his own firewalls around Conrad's system. It took more concentration that he anticipated as the AI was not a more simple version of Amanda as he quickly tore through layer upon layer of protection Connor put up. Conrad was doing his best to help, but his processing power was put into uploading the virus as quickly as he could. Right in the middle of the unseen fight, Collin alerted them that guards were coming up the elevator to their level. He did his best to stall them by forcing the elevator to stop at each level but was unable to completely halt their progress. A timer flashed up on their vision, counting down the minutes they had before the guards reached their level. 

They would be cutting it close here, guessing the time from Conrad's upload speed. As long as Connor continued to block the AI with putting up wall after wall of protection around Conrad, but the AI was starting to adapt, learning the coding of each wall it took down and was beginning to remove them faster and faster. Connor had to force himself to move faster and change the code constantly in order to keep up but it was wearing on him. In reality he was panting harshly, needing to cool down his overheating body as he pushed himself to his limits. The only way he managed to keep up so long was the power cell within his chest had previously belonged to Conrad, it was more efficient and stronger, giving Connor that extra boost he needed. However, the rest of him was not so efficient to keep up.

Just as Connor's legs gave out, Conrad finished the upload, throwing up his own more advanced protection and cutting off the connection from the terminal the moment he heard a thud of Connor's body drop to the ground. Collin was blaring alarms to Conrad, indicating the guards had made it up to their level and they only had seconds to leave. Conrad ran towards them, the ends of his jacket fluttering behind him as he pushed himself, needing to get to Connor as the android had stopped responding to their communication link. The absence was so stark that it felt like a piece had been cleanly cut from his body, but he wasn't going to leave him here. Collin had already had his rifle at the ready as Conrad hefted the motionless form of Connor up over his shoulder with ease even though Connor was limp as a ragdoll now. Conrad had to focus, they had to get out of here first before he could worry about anything else or he'd lose everything.

Conrad trotted over to the window with Collin on his tail, sticking close to the alpha. With one harsh and swift kick, Conrad slammed his foot into the window, the glass shattered in an instant despite supposedly being more resilient to breaking. At the same moment, the guards had unlocked the door and kicked it open the rest of the way. Instantly gunfire rained down on them, Collin was quick to lay suppressing fire, having the advantage of being an android over humans. He was more precise in his aim despite the assault rifle's lack of accuracy, Collin was able to make up for it by predicting the way it recoiled with each quick shot. Conrad wasn't about to move first, but Collin insisted that Conrad move first since Collin had the gun and Conrad was busy holding Connor.

Annoyed with disobedience in a tense situation, Conrad reached out and shoved Collin out the window before jumping after him. It was a free fall but Collin managed to right himself quickly, tossing his gun away as he straightened his legs in sync with Conrad, making themselves as straight as possible before slicing through the water below perfectly. The cool water was a relief to Conrad, he'd heated up pretty badly trying to help Connor against the AI while at the same time putting more power into uploading the virus. One arm curled tighter around Connor, holding him securely over his shoulder as he kicked forward through the water. They remained beneath the surface so they could make their escape, since the water wasn't frigid cold, they'd be able to stay under for a good amount of time, enough time to get to their destination. One of the drainage pipes that ran off into the water, dumping all the rain water into it. 

Collin remained near him, only their LEDs and eyes piercing the dark depths of the water, but they didn't need light to know where they were going, they had already plotted out the distance and time. Silence stretched between them, neither one dared to talk, to speak what was on their mind, to register what had happened to Connor. When they finally breached the surface, the gasped for air, their internal fans booting back up to start up the manual cooling process now that they were getting out of the water. Collin climbed up into the large pipe first, reaching down to help Conrad up since the younger android only had one free arm and had Connor's extra weight in tow. Conrad dropped back onto the bottom of the pipe, pulling Connor around to cradle the eldest android on his lap to finally get a good look at the other android. The LED on his forehead was dark, not even swirling red in error or standby mode. Conrad's grip tightened as Collin hesitantly stepped closer, almost afraid of what he would find.

"Connor?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Wow, more suffering, really?

As an alpha, Conrad had to take charge of the situation, especially when Collin appeared to be on the verge of breaking down. He couldn't let himself succumb to the heavy weight pressing down on his mind, making pain creep up his throat. He would fix this. He had to. He'd caught a glimpse of Connor's memories when they had interfaced for the first time and he could feel his omega's desperate yearning so much that it clawed at his insides. He had promised himself that he would do whatever it took to give Connor what he wanted, now he wasn't so sure if he would be able to keep that promise.

Collin had been pacing before him, clawing at his hair in frustration and denial, chanting under his breath that Connor was okay. However, sitting here in this pipe wasn't going to do any of them any good, eventually someone would come looking for them. They had to leave and somehow find a way to get Connor back. Physical injuries Conrad could fix, but whatever this was, it was something beyond Conrad's knowledge. The alpha pushed himself to his feet, cradling Connor against his chest, the movement drew Collin's frantic, teary-eyed gaze. "We need to leave." Conrad did his best to put a confident growl in his voice, he couldn't let Collin know that he was just as frightened. It was up to him to keep Collin calm, to give them some sort of direction that would keep their systems focused and not dissolving into absolute despair. 

That's what led him to the outer city limits, the chaos starting in Detroit at their back, the didn't care what was happening, Conrad only had one goal in mind, ever since his activation he desire nothing more that the subtly sweet scent of his omega that had teased him every time he left standby mode. He wasn't going to accept defeat, not this early. Not ever. Collin had trudged through the sewers in a silence, he didn't look like he was all there but as long as he kept up with Conrad, that's all that mattered. Once Connor was back, everything would return to normal, Collin would look at him again with a challenging fire in his eyes. They walked along the secluded road, trees lined the road, Conrad had seen neatly trimmed and cultured trees before, but these were natural, here long before humans settled this land. Not having towering buildings or crowded suburbs at every side seemed to make Collin uneasy, as androids they never had left the city before.

Collin walked closed to the alpha, the open space was intimidating, but there was only one place Conrad knew to go aside from Cyberlife Tower to get Connor repaired. As the treeline broke, it revealed a open space, sprawling waters and a single elegantly modern home perched beside the lapping waves of the great lakes. Kamski. He'd never personally met the man before, but he had delved through Connor's transferred memories to know that this man was a tricky man, one that could only be trusted that he would do as he pleased. Kamski had helped Connor before, so there might be a chance he'd do it again. It was the only chance Conrad really had at the moment. He stepped up to the door and Collin reached out to ring the bell for him, Kamski was a recluse but he doubted the man would outright refuse his RK models.

From what Conrad had gathered from the memories, Kamski used the RK models as his experiments, for what reasons was beyond Conrad. Eventually the door opened to reveal a blonde android, her soft features, bright eyes and welcoming expression meant she was a Chloe, one that seemed to haunt Connor's memories. She gave a smile though it seemed to falter a little when her eyes fell to the motionless form of Connor in the alpha's arms. "Connor." She gasped, losing what seemed to be her machine nature, maybe it was because of the virus but he doubted Kamski would allow Cyberlife into his own personal androids. The man appeared to be the paranoid type, being out in the middle of no where, toying with the androids like they were his own personal science experiment. In truth, they really were, he'd created them after all.

Chloe opened the door and stepped aside to allow them entrance, "Please, do come in." It appeared Chloe had recovered from her momentary surprise and fell back to her polite hostess ways. Conrad moved in, his grip tightening a little around Connor's limp form, making sure to keep the omega's head resting against his shoulder. Even if Connor wasn't aware, Conrad wanted to make sure he was comfortable, well, to make it look like he was simply sleeping instead of... Conrad shook his head and put a deeper frown on his expression. Chloe closed the door behind them, her smile looked a bit strained as she was doing her best not to look at Connor. "If you would please wait a moment, I'll go retrieve Elijah. Please make yourselves comfortable." She gave a small, polite little bow before moving off, a little quick in her pace than usual. However, Conrad couldn't sit down, there was no comfort to be hand until he could see Connor's chocolate toned eyes look up at him again. He didn't care if it was out of anger or love, he just wanted to see Connor alive and well again.

Conrad stared down at the android in his arms, he looked like he was sleeping peacefully and Conrad could only wish that was true. He was distracted though when he felt something on the bottom of his coat, Collin had finally given in past his stubborn nature and had reached out to grab and hold onto the bottom of Conrad's jacket to seek some sort of comfort. Conrad glanced over at Collin, but the epsilon was looking away from him, trying to ignore the fact that he'd broke down and sought out comfort. Conrad couldn't blame him, it was all he could do not to give in himself and pull Collin closer, to hold both of his most cherished ones close. They couldn't, certain he would break down in sorrow and he wouldn't allow that to happen. Connor would be repaired and everything would return to normal, though Conrad wasn't sure if he'd be able to let Connor ever put himself in danger after this again.

Conrad was unaware of how long he stood there with Collin in silence, but eventually the door opened to reveal Chloe once more. "Elijah will see you now, sorry for the wait." Chloe moved forward to guide them, Conrad trailing after her as Collin picked up the rear, finally releasing Conrad's coat the moment Chloe had reappeared. The hostess android guided them out of the living area, down the hall then turned to descend a set of stairs. He hadn't recalled this from Connor's memories, but then again Connor had only seen the pool and living room. As they reached the bottom, Conrad took in the sight before him, it was Kamski's own personal lab, not as big or as grand as the one Conrad had seen in Cyberlife but the bare white walls and ceiling held a striking resemblance.

Conrad's gray eyes landed on the man himself, he was busy peeling thirium coated latex gloves off and tossing them into a bin. He glanced over to see a android without his human skin sitting with his back to them, motionless. "If it isn't three of my four most interesting RK androids. Not doing so swell I see." Kamski let out a chuckle that grated on Conrad's nerves but he kept his temper in check."I was expecting you to drop by soon after that little stunt you pulled in Cyberlife Tower." Conrad wasn't surprised as he walked over to lay Connor down on the metal examination table, even though Connor was an android, Conrad was exceedingly gentle with the other male. 

"Can you fix him or not?" Conrad growled out, fixating his frigid arctic gaze on the human, he didn't care if this man designed him, the only thing that mattered was how useful he'd be or not.

"I would have to give him a diagnostics exam to find out what went wrong before I can offer any real answer." Kamski moved over to stand beside Connor, reaching over to lift up Connor's shirt to expose his torso. Conrad tensed, not really liking the idea of Kamski touching Connor. The omega had been wary of this man, so in turn Conrad would be too. With a press on Connor's sternum, his skin deactivated, revealing the white android plating, which Kamski began to peel off without preamble. Conrad watched carefully, making sure Kamski didn't hurt Connor. Collin had moved slightly behind and beside Conrad, feeling tense and aggressive as well at the sight of someone else opening up Connor.

"I hadn't anticipated for the AI to adapt so quickly to Connor's firewalls." Kamski stated as he plugged the cable into one of Connor's now exposed ports in his chest. "I designed it to learn, but as a prototype I didn't want to give it too much power. Seems that's the fault in being a genius." Kamski moved away from Connor to one of the terminals, ignoring the agitation growing within the two activated RK units as he explained that the AI had been his doing. Conrad had to keep himself calm, it shouldn't be surprising, the man had created Amanda and androids in general. He was neither good or evil, but that made him all the more unpredictable and dangerous. The human tapped at the screen, losing himself in his own little world of running through the technological pathways.

Conrad lifted up a hand, pressing his fingertips against the back of Connor's hand. The other male felt too cool to the touch, making the alpha crave that soft warmth again. Conrad looked up at Kamski, staring at the human as he tried to process what all this man was planning. "Was it you?" Conrad stated in a vague manner, knowing that Kamski could be just as vague. The genius turned a little to look curiously over at the android.

"Was it me what? Was it me who put you three in a simulation? Was it me who created the deviant virus? Was it me directed you to where to find Connor and Collin?" Kamski moved closer, his held tilted as he posed the questions but gave no real answer. "Why should it matter if it was me or not? You got what you wanted, Conrad. Isn't that good enough?"

"I do not appreciate being a pawn in your game, Kamski." Conrad's voice was low, cool and vacant of any connotation, making him sound more machine than deviant as he kept himself guarded before this man. 

"No, I suppose you wouldn't, but you really don't have a choice in the matter do you?" Kamski retorted as he stood beside the table Connor was on, the Terminal skin near the wall was still going through its scan. "Everyone is ruled by something, depending on their beliefs. From deities to nature. Emotions and dynamic instincts. We're all players in some shape or form, its just up to the individual to know how to play it." 

Conrad's eyes remained unblinking, locked on the man across the table for him, a man who held all the cards in his hands and knowing Conrad couldn't do anything about it. The android wouldn't have any qualms about wrapping his hands around that neck and squeezing until he crushed the man's throat if he hadn't needed his creator to save Connor. It was the only thing keeping him alive and he knew it, flaunted it even.

"Just remember, without me, you'd still be a good little machine working for Amanda. What do you think she'd tell you to do if you had found Connor?" Kamski teased, planting the thought like a toxic barb in Conrad's brain, making him tense up. He'd gathered memories from Collin, how he'd been near powerless to stop Amanda from forcing him to kill Connor. "And did you think Connor just assumed there was a AI all by himself? He may have thought he'd come to the conclusion himself, but I made sure to put all he needed to know in that simulation of his."

Conrad placed his hands on the edge of the examination table, curling his fingers to keep himself in control as the pressure dented the metal. "Why?"

"I don't like losing, Amanda is a perfect rival to me, just as I designed. So this round I made sure to win." Kamski stated with a casual shrug before the terminal dinged in an alert, drawing Kamski back to the screen once more. Conrad glared after him and he felt Collin press closer to him, feeling the tension laying thick in the air. Kamski picking up his pair of thick framed glasses from the desk to put them on, allowing him to read the lines of script that popped up on the screen, reading the errors that had popped up. Conrad was grateful for the distraction, making him wonder how Connor had been able to deal with the man so easily. Conrad closed his eyes and exhaled, trying to center himself but without Connor's presence, it was hard to do so.

He didn't know how long he stood there, feeling Collin occasionally brush up against him, needing the comfort and only able to find it from Conrad. He could hear Kamski tapping at the screen quietly, making Conrad wish he'd hurry up and tell the alpha what was wrong with Connor, to just fix him with a snap of his fingers. He was practically God to androids, a genius at technology. He didn't realize he was trembling until he felt a warm hand slide over his own, a reassuring and comforting touch that made Conrad open his eyes, lifting them up to look at the prone body before him, torso open with all the machine parts exposed and vulnerable. However, it mattered little as his eyes shifted up to meet soft, dark brown eyes looking over at him, making everything inside him still as he heard that playfully light voice reach his ears.

"I'm glad you're both safe."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

Connor couldn't remember what happened, he could remember trying to keep Conrad safe and then he woke up. Woke up in Hank's house, back in a familiar bed in a familiar room as if he'd been having a bad dream. Had that been a bad dream or was he currently experiencing a good dream? He hadn't been able to tell the difference any more. The room was empty though, his bed was glaringly empty without the familiar bodies of Collin and Conrad beside him. Slowly he pushed himself up out of bed, bare feet walking across the plush carpet, it felt too soft. Unrealistically so. He was dreaming, maybe in a simulation again. While it was all too tempting to stay here, to find Conrad and Collin and live in the happy dream state, it wasn't real. He wanted the real thing.

He'd been about to open the door when movement caught his eye, making him turn his head to look at the tall mirror hanging on his wall. However, the surface was an inky black, but it didn't seem menacing, just like it was hiding something from him. Connor moved over to stand before it, watching as the blackness moved like smoke in the glass but refused to reveal anything to him.Lifting a hand up, Connor brushed his fingers along the warm surface as if it had been resting in the morning sun, a comforting, welcoming feel. Strange for a mirror that look so dark and yet feel so warm, he tried to press his hand forward, to try and reach into the inky blackness but the surface prevented him from doing so. Connor knew there was something or someone just on the other side, preventing him from reaching it and he couldn't understand why.

"Who are you? I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk." Connor tried to use his calm tone to lure the other entity out from the darkness, but nothing stirred, nothing showed signs of life. Connor frowned, maybe he'd just been sensing things differently in this distorted simulation. If he was here then something must have happened outside, had Collin and Conrad made it out alive? Connor had to be alive too if he was here, right? He turned his dark brown eyes to the mirror, he could feel all the answers he wanted were laying just beyond that. If the mirror wasn't going to give the answers willingly then Connor had other methods of making things talk. He turned around to his desk to pick up his office chair before hurtling it with ease at the mirror, the impact made the glass splinter and crack but it was too sturdy for one blow to completely break it.

Whatever was behind the mirror stirred finally, watching Connor as the android had gained its attention finally. Connor kicked out at the mirror, slamming his bare heel into the surface but he felt no pain, it was as if nothing bad could happen to him here. The sense of safety did nothing to comfort him, instead he felt even more disturbed at how oppressive it felt trying to calm him. He didn't want to be safe and secure, not if it meant Conrad and Collin had to face the world without him. They needed him just as Connor needed them. With one last kick, the glass shattered, exposing the impenetrable cloud of dark smoke but Connor didn't feel it was threatening still. It felt almost... Scared. Connor hadn't meant to make the thing scared, but nothing would stop him from obtaining his goals, he'd made that promise when he'd been given a second chance.

So he climbed through the mirror and into the darkness and instantly it swallowed him up, the light from the room flickering into the nether. Now he stood in a dim spotlight, the polished foor going on forever into the darkness, there was no end in sight, just emptiness. He took a few steps forward, the light around him followed but offered no guidance into the abyss before him. It felt like a Mind Palace, where he'd go to visit Amanda and yet there was nothing, like a blank slate with no intention or direction of how to create something that might be pleasing. As if it didn't completely understand the concept of what was comforting to look at. Or maybe it just didn't care. 

"Hello?" Connor called out, his voice echoing into the dark vastness but never quite completely returning. It felt hollow and incomplete. Connor continued to walk forward in hopes to find something, anything, especially a way out of this place. Before Amanda would either dismiss him or Connor would simply leave himself, but this felt like he was locked in, like Amanda had done when she'd tried to take control over him. That meant there had to be an emergency exit somewhere but in this darkness he wouldn't be able to find it. He had nothing else to do but to continue to walk and hope he stumbled across it. He walked for hours it seemed like, his internal clock had stopped, assuming when he'd crashed from having his systems overloaded. Finally though, something seemed to happen, movement was detected behind him, making Connor whirl around to face whatever had occurred.

Before him was a lone door in the middle of the darkness, one he recognized as the back of the evidence room door. It was a sign he should go in since he hadn't been attacked yet. Walking forward, he opened the door and stepped out into the familiar hallway of the police station. There wasn't the usual noise of the hustle and bustle of other officers. He'd never heard it so quiet before as not even his footsteps made a sound while he walked down the hallway.As the hall opened up to the bullpen, everything was empty but everything was down perfect to the empty doughnut box on Hank's desk to the empty coffee cups on Gavin's desk. A chime dinged from the terminal at his own desk, a sign of life finally. Connor hurried over to it and sat down in his office desk, seeing a small messenger box appear on his terminal screen.

_I'm sorry, but you are not supposed to be here anymore._

The text was written out on the message box but it didn't have a name or picture to indicate who had sent it. Connor frowned and raised his hands to his keyboard to type a reply back, hoping maybe he'd get some answers.

_Who are you? I don't wish to be here, I want to go back.,_

__

__

There was a long pause and Connor almost thought that whoever was on the other side had left him again. He sighed out and was about to lean back in his chair when the terminal dinged with another message.

_Who I am does not matter. You will return shortly, my apologies for the delay._

Connor's brows furrowed and his fingers were about to move to type a more insistent response on who was on the other end before everything suddenly fell away from him as if the floor suddenly gave out beneath him. He couldn't feel panic as he fell, as if being reassured that the falling wouldn't result in harming him. It was disorienting but he didn't resist as the darkness swallowed him whole, concealing his vision and making everything go numb. When he opened his eyes, he was staring up at Conrad who looked stressed with the corners of his eyes slightly wrinkled from the tension. He looked far more haggard than Connor had ever seen him, but otherwise he looked alive and unharmed. Everything felt lightly lagging in his body, but he managed to move his hand over to cover Conrad's, needing to comfort the other male. 

"I'm glad you're both safe." Connor sighed out quietly, feeling like he was running on low power but he was relieved that he was back and that Collin and Conrad were there. He could see a wash of relief come over Conrad's face, the way those downy gray eyes warmed but before the younger android could say anything Collin had shoved his way over so he could wrap his arms around Connor's neck and drag him up in a hug. The other RK800 model's grip was tight, crushing Connor against him as he felt Collin's face bury into his hair. Connor's arms took a moment to respond and slowly lift up to wrap around Collin in attempts to comfort the epsilon. 

"Don't you ever fuckin' do that again." Collin did his best to growl out but he could hear the pain and tears in his wavering voice, he was doing his best to keep in control of himself. Connor stroked Collin's back, trying to soothe the distressed male who was clinging to him, but a bit of movement caused a strange disturbance on the front of his torso. He didn't realize he'd winced until Conrad dragged Collin back by his shoulders, receiving an annoyed growl and a little snap of Collin's jaws in the alpha's direction.

"Well, this truly is all touching, really." A familiar voice reached Connor's ears from behind before Kamski move up to his other side, beginning to pull a cable out from Connor's chest. "But I have things to do, so If you don't mind..." Kamski left the implication hanging, it was clear the eccetric man wanted them to leave and Connor realized where he'd been brought to. It seemed whatever had happened to him was bad enough for Conrad to take him to Kamski, Connor looked down to see his insides were exposed, Already Conrad was beginning to put him back together as if unable to stand seeing Connor so exposed and vulnerable, he was thankful for it as he still couldn't properly move his limbs.

"I should warn you that Connor will likely take a couple of days to be fully functional again, so don't put any stress on him again until that time. I don't want my most valuable pieces breaking down again so disappointingly easy." Kamski said dismissively before he pulled on another pair of gloves, already moving to the bared android on the other table to resume his work he'd been doing before Connor had arrived. Connor glanced over the android, but all he could see was its back, but it didn't look like another Chloe model that Kamski seemed so fond of. Connor wasn't sure he really wanted to know what Kamski did, the man was far too wrapped up in his own games that it would likely be for the best to simply avoid him as much as possible.

Connor turned to let his legs hang off the edge of the table, but before he could lower himself down onto his feet, he felt his world shift and spin far too quickly for his processor to keep up. When he finally settled in a pair of strong arms, he looked up with his best annoyed expression at Conrad who had picked him up without asking what Connor wanted. However, Connor let it slide, after what they had gone through, he'd let Conrad have this, the alpha looked like he needed it in his own form of comfort. Connor tucked his face against Conrad's neck as the alpha began to follow the Hostess Chloe up the stairs, Collin trailing close behind them, not wanting to be far from either Connor or Conrad right then. Connor closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of crisp mountain air and arctic forests, he would worry about everything else later, right now, he'd let his alpha handle things.

"Take me home, Conrad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I'M LATE.
> 
> I had to pick my niece and nephew up from school and watch them for a few hours.
> 
> Also I might be late again tomorrow since I have to pick them up again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I'm not crying. You're crying.

Connor didn't know what he should've expected, but regardless, he still wasn't exactly ready for it. As Conrad carried him back to the city, which in itself took some time, they began to notice that cars were driving by fairly quickly. People were leaving Detroit. Humans were escaping it seemed like. However, the Detroit skyline didn't appear to be on fire, so Connor supposed he could pray for small miracles. He hoped it was like his simulated dream state, where humans left peacefully, or at least those who didn't trust androids. He couldn't help but to worry about what the now free androids were doing in the city. Were they rampaging? Were they being firm but relatively peaceful? He needed to know and yet he couldn't even walk on his own, much less run to the center of all of events that could change the world.

He closed his eyes, resting his face against Conrad's neck, he felt so run down, almost human in a way. While part of him wanted to investigate what was happening, to know things were going down for the better, he also couldn't stop thinking about home. He wanted to go back for so long now, he hadn't had a chance to take Hank up on the offer to live with him in reality. After the android freeing, he was supposed to go back with Hank, the old alpha had in his own way said that Connor was welcome at his house if he wanted someplace to stay. Hank was the first person to treat him like a human, and then had shown him a glimpse of what it would be like to have some sort of father figure in his life.

Connor felt the arms around his body give him a squeeze, making Connor aware that'd his scent had changed to a distressed one, causing Conrad to react. He took a deep breath through his nose, pulling in the comforting smell of crisp mountain air. Not having something to focus on, even walking, was making Connor's mind wander a little too much to thoughts that were better left in the past. His systems shifted to planning for the future, he knew he wanted to live with Hank, but would his partner accept Conrad and Collin? Hank would at least meet Conrad on better terms, but Collin would still have to work hard to earn any trust from the Lieutenant. Connor would try his best to help, knowing that both Conrad and Collin deserved to have the experience of a father figure too, someone who would treat them as individuals with their own thoughts and feelings. 

Connor gazed out from the safety of Conrad's neck, watching as a few families in the suburbs were already packing up their cars to leave. He couldn't imagine not trusting something so much that they would leave something that Connor wanted so desperately. A house that so many memories were stored in, friends, family, work. Everything he fought to keep, they just ditched because other beings wanted the same thing? Leaving was the better alternative that them fighting against the androids, suppressing them. If Detroit became a android run city, a shelter for those who wanted to be free, then maybe they could model it and grow to their own likes, to show the world that they just wanted the same thing as everyone else. It would take time, lots of time as all living things tended not to adapt well to change, they just had to get used to it because free-think androids weren't going to be suppressed. Connor would make sure of that.

As the surroundings changed, things grew more run down, getting closer to the outskirts of Detroit. It made him think about if androids could make things better, turn this city around to make it more habitable. If they could change the overall appearance then maybe humans would be able to see the good androids could do. It would be a huge undertaking but Connor planned on living a good deal and he had time and patience and it would be worth it. He wanted to go on walks with Sumo down scenery that was beautiful even if everything was well manicured, he wanted to enjoy his newfound life. He was going to go on picnics in the park with his family, maybe they could get bikes and pedal around from store to store in the shopping center. Connor let out a small, tired laugh at the idea of seeing Hank, Conrad, and Collin all trying to ride bikes. The sound made Conrad's head turn, looking down curiously at Connor.

Connor turned his head away, not wanting Conrad to spy what had been on his mind at the moment, looking over the alpha's shoulder to See Collin who was watching him intently, afraid that if he glanced away for a moment, Connor and Conrad would disappear. Connor shifted, struggling a little before he reached out over Conrad's shoulder towards Collin, indicating for contact. Collin looked surprised and finally glance away after being caught staring, that Connor had read his gaze so easily. Connor kept his hand extended in a persistent manner, not letting Collin worry in silence and solitude despite how strong he wanted to be. Finding comfort in him or Conrad would be okay, he could keep his strong face with everyone else, Connor wouldn't judge. Eventually, Collin gave in to his own desires and lifted a hand up to take Connor's holding it for a moment, before sliding his hand further over Connor's arms so that their inner wrists brushed against each other. 

They were scent marking each other, offering comforting to one another in a small way. To leave their scent on another was offering reassurance that they belonged as well as Connor belonging to Collin. After that small touch, Collin pulled away again, satisfied for now from that small contact. Connor relaxed further, they were almost there, Connor could feel it, his system recognizing the scenery around him, the growing anticipation of seeing Hank again. Hank would see how much Connor loved and adored Conrad and Collin and wouldn't deny him, couldn't deny the android who reminded him of his son. What it would've been like if his son had been able to grow up. They fit each other perfectly, filling the holes in each others' hearts and now Hank would have three sons. Well. Connor figured Conrad and Collin would be more like Son-in-laws all things considered.

Conrad stopped suddenly, drawing Connor's attention back ahead of him. The alpha had turned to face a familiar house, the yard was unkempt but otherwise it looked just as he remembered it. Standing just outside the door was Hank. Connor struggled and Conrad gave in to Connor's demands and set the eldest android onto his feet despite feeling reluctant. He knew how much Connor had yearned so painfully to see Hank, had kept it suppressed for so long for the sake of freeing the other androids, a selfless act. Connor had been so strong for so long, Conrad couldn't deny the omega this. Connor moved quickly despite how weak he felt, his legs stumbling but he managed to catch himself by pressing his fingers against the ground. He didn't care how he looked, his vision was focused on the older male before him, who was looking at him with such surprise as if he couldn't believe the sight before him.

Finally, Connor had got within arms reach of the man who had been with him through the first trying times of his life. Strong arms caught him up in a hug that didn't hold back despite how grumpy and lacking affection, in this moment not even Hank could keep his true feelings back. One hand patted his back roughly while the other cradled the back of his head, drawing Connor in close and practically clinging to the android. Connor tucked his face against Hank's shoulder, the familiar smell of hickory and alcohol reached his nose, bringing up all the memories he had with Hank. Sitting in the leather seat in his car, listening to heavy metal while driving to an investigation. The sarcastic comments and amused looks. Connor's arms lifted, wrapping around his partner as his fingers curled, clinging onto the old holey shirt the human wore. 

He hadn't been aware that he'd been crying until he felt how damp Hank's shirt had became under his eyes, the way that hand lightly patted his back down to comfort him. He needed this more than anything, there was only this sort of comfort he could get from Hank when he really needed it. A man, a father, rarely showing affection, but when he did, it made it feel so much more important, to show that despite everything, he loved Connor. Feeling all those emotions rise within him, Connor felt everything drain from him, relief washing over his body, making him feel weaker than ever. He wanted to fall into standby mode right there in Hank's arms, with the older alpha telling him everything was going to be okay now.

"You're home now, son."

Connor could hear that rough voice whisper filled with emotions, the words were said to comfort the both of them. It was everything Connor wanted, he could ever feel the wet nose of Sumo bump against his leg, wanting attention to, making Connor let out a watery laugh. Finally, Hank pulled away, but didn't let go of Connor, keeping his hands on the android's shoulder as he gave him a look over to make sure he was in one piece. 

"You look like shit." Hank commented, his blue eyes rimmed with a bit of red, a sign he had shed some tears too but now that he had, he was feeling happier, lighter now that he had burnt off such an intense surge of emotion.

"You don't look much better, Lieutenant." Connor returned, his own voice unsteady as he swallowed, trying to get a hold of himself and not move back in to cling to Hank again. Hank's gaze finally moved to look past Connor as Conrad moved forward, taking this as his cue to intrude on the scene. Collin was lingering behind Conrad, using the alpha as a bit of a shield in case Hank decided to pull a gun on him again. Hank frowned and released Connor, his expression falling into the usual stern features he used to face with anyone outside who he considered friends and family.

"More of you?" Hank growled out, he hadn't had the best experience with doppelgangers, Connor quickly moved over to Conrad and Collin, grabbing them by their arms, dragging Collin out from behind Conrad.

"They're the ones who helped me come back and..." Connor looked down for a moment, trying to find the proper way to come out about the fact that he was bonded with both of them, maybe it was too soon. Connor had only just returned into Hank's life, emotions were high. Warmth crept into his cheeks as Hank pinned Connor with a stare, trying to pry out whatever information he could from the android. However, Conrad was the one to take advantage of the situation, taking a step forward and extending his hand to Hank in a formal greeting along with taking initiative to not let his omega take all the weight of the situation on his shoulders, proving he was capable.

"My name is Conrad and I'm in love with your son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay. Long day at work and watching my brother's little hellions. So when I came home, I passed tf out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild swearing.

Connor wanted to sink into the couch and disappear, embarrassment wasn't an emotion that he wasn't all too keen on feeling but deviancy was an entire package. After Conrad had proclaimed his love so blatantly like that in front of Hank, the older alpha dragged Connor inside and locked the door. Luckily Hank hadn't seen Collin at the time. One disaster at a time was just fine with Connor. Thankfully Conrad or Collin hadn't tried to break in. Yet. Leaving Connor to face his detective partner in the living room. Connor had sat down because he was physically and emotionally drained.Hank was waiting impatiently before him with his arms crossed with an expectant look. Connor ran his hand over Sumo's head, the large Saint Bernard having his head and front paws resting on his lap, calming the android a little.

"Care to explain?" Hank finally broke the silence and in all honesty, Connor really didn't want to because where would he even start? There was so much that had happened and he didn't want to give the older male a heart attack by some of the things he'd gone through. 

"Well, ah..." Connor's gaze veered off, only Hank could really make him feel the pressure. Usually alphas didn't effect him much, but Connor loved and respected the Lieutenant, so his opinion mattered more than anything. "The tall android out there is a RK900, an upgraded model of me. He found me and put me back together the-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a damn minute. You can't just gloss over 'put you back together'." Hank held up his hands, the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes worsening a little in his stress.

"Well, I was in pretty bad disrepair at the time when Conrad found me.So Conrad put me back together, then I got his help to put Markus back together so he could lead another uprising of android freedom." Connor went on, leaving out the part where he'd ran away from Conrad, not wanting to paint the younger android in a bad light. "Then we ran across Collin, the other RK800 unit. Um.." If Connor could sweat, he would have under the intense glare Hank was giving him, trying to pressure the android into giving answers. "He's the one you shot at Cyberlife Tower, but he's deviated now." Hank tensed as if he was about to go outside right then and confront Collin.

Connor quickly stood up to stop him, but errors flashed across his screen and he collapsed back into the couch again. The act alone drew Hank's attention away from being angry at Collin and being concerned about Connor. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Hank's voice was thick with worry as the older alpha was suddenly kneeling before Connor, his hands framing the android's face as if he would be able to see the problem Connor was having.

"When we infiltrated Cyberlife Tower to infect the servers that monitored all the androids, I had to face off against an AI to keep Conrad safe. Unfortunately, it overloaded my system and forced me into a hard crash. Kamski had to restart me manually. I won't be fully functioning until a few days time give or take." Connor stated tiredly, giving the short version to Hank since he didn't want to expend the energy to give Hank a play by play rundown. When he had enough energy, he promised himself to sit down with the alpha and tell him everything.

Hanks exhaled heavily and dropped his hands, turning his head to glare at the window, the blinds had been drawn, preventing the too androids from peeking in. "So do you really care about them? They don't look like the most functional of androids. One is tall and creepy the other is broody. You sure you can trust them?" Hank appeared to have his doubts, which were good in most cases, a shrewd and experienced mind could see things that maybe Connor couldn't.

"I've sort of been in their minds in a way, there are no secrets between us. I just..." Connor trailed off, looking down at his hands, wishing he had something to toy with but he'd lost his coin long ago, for now he was playing with Sumo's fur. "I want to have what humans have, a family. I want to be part of your family and I was hoping you'd take them in too." Connor knew he was asking a lot from Hank, this wasn't his dreamworld, this was reality. There was a good chance that Hank would refuse, or so he thought.

Hank pushed himself up to his feet, muttering a curse under his breath as he placed his hands on his hips in thought. Connor held his breath, trying not to get his hopes up but really wanting Hank to agree. "Alright, hell, fine. But they better not mess up any-" Before Hank could finish, Connor was already up and hugging Hank, happiness flooding through him, giving him the energy he needed for this one action.

"Thank you, Hank. I promise, I'll keep them in line. Just give them some time to adjust." Hank sigh out and shook his head, giving Connor his usual awkward pat on the back. Connor finally released Hank so he could move towards the door, using the couch and wall for support. When he opened the door, Conrad was already standing there with Collin pacing back and forth behind him, likely wearing a trench into the yard from how restless he was. Conrad's gray eyes shifted to focus on Connor's face as if the younger android hadn't see him in a year when it had only been a few minutes. Collin stopped pacing to look up, though upon spotting Connor he moved forward to hear the verdict. "Hank said you two can stay as long as you behave. Hank is the alpha of the house." Connor looked pointedly at Conrad in warning. "No fighting or breaking furniture, what Hank says goes, got it?"

Conrad seemed to pause, thinking about his options, which were limited. He knew Hank was important to Connor, that the man had taken care of Connor before Conrad had even came into the picture. If Hank made Connor happy then Conrad felt like he could handle the living requirements. Collin pushed past Conrad so he could be in front of Connor, causing a irritable growl from Conrad. "What about me?"

"I'm sure it'll take some time for him to get over what you did, but you weren't yourself then, so he'll come to understand that in time. Especially when he sees how cute you are." Connor reached up and pinched Collin's cheek to lighten the mood by teasing the epsilon. The other RK800 unit swatted Connor's hand away with an aggravated huff. "Be serious!" Despite the little teasing, Collin still looked tense, but who wouldn't be after what Collin had done under the orders of Amanda. One couldn't simply forget being shot, nearly killed. If Connor could forgive Collin then things would work out. They would work this out together as Connor would make sure Collin and Conrad would never have to face anything alone. 

Connor moved to take a step back, but before he could retreat on his own, Conrad had once again moved forward to heft Connor up easily into his arms, completely taking advantage of Connor's weakness to fulfill his more alpha nature by pampering his omega, no matter how much Connor wanted to protest. Now that Conrad had permission, he moved into the house and over to the couch so he could sit down with Connor on his lap, Collin stuck close to Conrad not wanting to admit he wanted the alpha's confidence and protection too against the glowering Hank. Connor tried to move to sit properly on the couch, but Conrad's arms tightened, preventing him from moving not to mention Collin was blocking one side of his escape, offering no help at all.

Connor gave up and turned his attention to Hank who was still glaring at the two other androids as if trying to figure out what to think of them. "Hank, why are you at work? I thought with all the androids getting free again, the police would need everyone."

"That asshole Fowler said I needed a 'vacation' after you left, he basically ordered it. And even if they did call me back, like hell I'd help them. After what that shithole company Cyberlife did to you, there's no fuckin' way I'd help them." Hank groused before turning to the kitchen, digging through the fridge for something to drink, Connor hoped it wasn't alcohol. How much alcohol had Hank consumed since Connor had been gone? Too much judging by all the empty bottles laying around. That would be the first thing on Connor's list to clean up and change.

"What are the androids doing? Are they rioting? How bad is it?" Connor was starting to worry now that he had the time for it, he hoped Markus had been ready to take the reins once Connor had obtained them. 

"Well, its pretty crazy, people started freaking out when androids started dropping whatever they were doing and just left without warning." Hank returned with thankfully a bottle of water, it seemed the old alpha was already considerate of how Connor felt about his drinking. Hank grabbed the remote to the television and turned it on, instantly the thin TV displayed a news anchor along with live video feed of what appeared to be a mass of androids outside Cyberlife Tower. Hank dropped down into a sit on a recliner, though not quite being able to relax with two androids he considered strangers in his home territory.

Connor perked up and pointed at the screen suddenly when he spotted a familiar figure standing on top of the thick metal gate that blocked the bridge leading to Cyberlife Tower. "Look, its Markus." Collin grumbled something along the lines of 'show off' but otherwise remained quiet as he watched the scene on the television screen. Hank unmuted the television so they could here the news anchor speak.

"There are reports that the androids have not show violence unless they are provoked. It is advised that everyone should stay indoors until the police handle the situation. If you see an android, it is strongly advised you avoid and do not confront as it seems that they are all heading towards Cyberlife Tower. The police are there now to try and handle the situation as we speak." The small video in the corner expanded to cover the entire screen, showing the police lined up some distance away from the mass of androids gathered in front of Cyberlife Tower. The aerial view was done from one of the news station's helicopters from the looks of it. 

"You'd think he would learn not to stand out in the open like that." Collin growled out in annoyance at how Markus blatantly stood there, whatever he was saying to the androids couldn't be heard but from how the mass was cheering and starting to thrum with energy, something was about to break soon. Already androids were helping each other to scale the way, climbing up to get into Cyberlife Tower, the center hub of their enslavement. Once that was destroyed then maybe they would have some sort of freedom, Connor could only hope. He wanted to be there with Markus, to be of some sort of help to aid in the freeing. However, he couldn't even stand and he would only be a burden at this point. 

Connor knew though, that this wouldn't be the end, this would be the new spark to fuel the flame and Connor would make certain that it wouldn't be snuffed out again. He was better prepared this time, with Conrad and Collin helping him, he was certain he could overcome any task set out before him. Dark brown eyes watched as the androids swarmed the tower, it wasn't something that was easy though. The guards were already firing on the androids, the video feed revealing androids falling but their sheer number quickly overpowered the guards. Some androids even picked up the weapons, not holding back like they had before. It was messy and bloody, but it had to be done. Markus had tried a pacifist approach the first time, now the alpha leader was back with a vengeance.

Hank turned the TV off, sending the room into silence before he pushed himself up. "That's enough of that for tonight. You three stooges get cleaned up, you smell like you've been swimming in a sewer." Hank groused before moving to the kitchen to pick up a phone, likely to order take out, not knowing how accurate his statement really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleepy. Tuck me in.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild violence.

It had been two weeks since the second android uprising and Detroit now belonged to the androids. That didn't mean tensions still weren't running high, but Markus was doing his best to keep things going on the right track. It was slow and careful going, one wrong move could spark a war between humans and androids. This time, however, the androids were prepared. With androids being militarized under Markus' command, the humans couldn't make a move against them again. There were still a good amount of humans staying in Detroit as well, they were free to come and go as they pleased as long as they didn't stir up trouble. Of course, trouble was what humans loved to get into, so the ones who thought to sneak in and cause destruction to the androids were left to deal with the DPD.

The police department was still run by Captain Fowler, the man couldn't care less if someone was a android or human, he didn't like everyone equally and as long as the job got done, that's all that mattered. A lot of the human officers had left, but there still remained a few familiar faces as well. Most were a welcome sight to Connor, others... well, Connor had mixed feelings about. Gavin Reed was still around and Connor didn't quite want to deal with that mess until things calmed down a little. For now, Connor had managed to avoid the man. Conrad and Collin weren't so easy to let Reed off the hook after witnessing the man insult Connor. That day the two had it out to make the Detective's, and in turn Connor's, life a living hell.

When Connor had brought Collin and Conrad to the precinct with Hank, Captain Fowler didn't really have a choice other than hire the two newer androids, the department was lacking personnel and couldn't be picky, especially with two highly capable androids needing work. Conrad and Collin had easily picked up their line of work, no surprise there as order and structure was something deeply ingrained within them, needing to solve crimes and hunt down criminals. It didn't matter how free they were, they would always crave this line of work. Everything was going as predicted, there were some humans and androids getting into fights, but nothing too serious yet.

Markus was busy talking to the United States government, laying out terms and conditions for androids. It was still a long fight but so far the humans hadn't decided to take action. After what happened with the previous revolt, where peaceful androids were slaughtered, more and more of the humans were siding with androids. The representatives were starting to feel the pressure and so was Detroit. Androids were flooding in from across the country every day, seeking shelter from humans. Outside Detroit it still wasn't illegal to destroy an android, so humans who distrusted androids had taken up arms themselves or simply kicked their androids out. With such an influx of androids in the city, there was very little order yet. Some were lashing out at humans, some were stealing or vandalizing human establishments.

The DPD had their work cut out for them, but with Markus pulling a team together to form their own sort of temporary government in Detroit, things were very slowly starting to fall in place. Androids had to prove they were capable of being proper citizens and lashing out in hurt and anger would not benefit anyone. Androids that had been arrested where sentenced to help clean up Detroit for a certain period of time, the length depended on what the android had done. Regardless, it would benefit the city and the androids by teaching them how to behave like proper citizens. Androids were beginning to repair houses and buildings, humans who had abandoned them were soon claimed by androids. Since androids didn't need much space to live, several would live in a single house, some even started to take on more familial roles.

Since everything was starting to run smoothly, Connor was beginning to get anxious, according to everything he experienced, when things started to look up, something bad would happen. Conrad and Collin were feeding off that stressed energy and in turn became tense as well, making Hank irritable dealing with three high strung androids with their own social issues. Connor hadn't been able to sit still today, pacing around the bull pen regardless of the glares Hank gave him or the way Conrad and Collin's eyes tracked his every movement, tension coiled between all of them. Hank was finally the first one to snap.

"For fuck's sake, Connor, I can't get any work done with you walking around like a bored child." Connor jumped a little in surprise at Hank's loud voice, the android had been lost in thought. "Go get me a coffee or something if you can't sit still." Hank growled out, wanting at least a moment of reprieve from the anxious smell of an omega filling up the office. Connor glanced down a little in guilt before nodding in understanding. The look make Hank grumble and turn away, not wanting to fall for such a kicked puppy look from Connor right then. The task was simple enough but hopefully it would keep Connor's mind off trying to predict what would happen next.

He walked into the break room which was thankfully empty from anyone other than one of the janitorial androids who was busy wiping down the tables. Captain Fowler had recently hired androids to clean the department since the previous androids left when they deviated. Now Captain Fowler had to 'pay' them. Which was mostly a deal brokered by Markus until society was more stable, androids would be able to live in a house as long as they worked along with obtaining repairing needs that weren't critical. This way, androids would still work but also obtain something out of it. Right now there still wasn't a lot of freedom to chose which job they wanted since they were still new and Detroit needed workers to rebuild and sustain the economy until they managed to become one with American society again.

Connor pulled out a disposable cup from the stack beside the coffee machine and was about to put it under the spout when he suddenly felt a weight slam up against him, forcing him against the hard edge of the counter. He grunted a bit and dropped the cup to brace himself against the counter. He hadn't expected to be attacked right here in the department so his guard had been down. It took a moment, but Connor recovered just in time to feel heated breath rush excitedly against the back of his neck. He knew that feel, but from the disgusted feel crawling up his neck, he knew this wasn't Collin or Conrad. The scent of harsh cedar wood burned his nose and made his eyes water a little with how potent it was. Definitely the scent of an alpha, a near feral one at that.

Annoyed at the audacity of an alpha pressing against him, Connor wasn't about to show mercy. Connor had scars on his neck, obvious ones that he was already claimed. Even if he wasn't, such actions weren't welcomed, forcing themselves on an omega was barbaric but sadly not uncommon. Connor lifted an arm and jerked it back, slamming his elbow with precision until he felt something crunch under his elbow. The weight was immediately off him, allowing Connor to whirl around and face his attacker. It was the janitor android, one who had the scent of a beta only moments ago when Connor had entered the break room. In that short amount of time, something had shifted inside the other android who was now holding his destroyed nose, thirium leaking out from between his fingers.

Connor frowned and stared down the other android with warning in his hard dark brown eyes, his scent smelling of burnt sugar, enough of a silent warning that Connor would attack again if the alpha didn't back down. He should've expected a newly shifted dynamic wouldn't be able to listen to reason, but he gave a warning out of courtesy so he wouldn't feel guilty for what he was about to do next. So when the janitor charged forward blindly, Connor curled his fingers into a fist and slammed upwards in a hooking motion, forcing his fist straight into the other male's sternum. The force and damage against the android's thirium pump made him double over just as predicted. Connor's free hand reached up to curl his fingers into those dark strands to hold the android's head steady.

He jerked his knee up, slamming the kneecap into the android's already abused face. The force was enough to knock the android back, causing some hair to rip into Connor's fingers before the android collapsed on the ground. Connor shook the stray bits of hair from his hands before he reached up to make sure his tie was still straight and snug against his neck. Dealing with androids and humans blind in their dynamic instincts was fairly easy task to handle, but now Connor was faced with the reality of the situation. Though, Connor wasn't exactly surprised by this new development, his simulation had prepared him for this. Though Connor had expected omegas to start coming through but it appeared Kamski had changed the game. Omegas were generally easier to handle, but alphas were something else.

This would put a serious kink in their plan to become a peaceful society, if alpha deviancy spread to androids who were still dealing with emotions in the first place, it would become a war zone. While Connor was the only omega android around, there were still omega humans living in the city, their lives would be put in danger. He would have to contact Markus right away to let him know what might happen, if Connor's simulation was anything to go by. At the sound of quick footsteps, Connor looked up to see Conrad and Collin entering the break room in a rush. They looked down at the android in standby mode and then up at Connor. There was also another problem Connor had to deal with now, he had the scent of another alpha on him.

And now he had his alpha and epsilon looking at him, frigid gray eyes and burning golden brown eyes. Maybe he wasn't going to be able to call Markus just quite yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've acquired the habit of taking a nap after work, so my updates may be a bit late from here on out. (｡´-д-)
> 
> Also some of my sentences got ate up. Had to revise.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Lukewarm stuff. YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU HOT STUFF? THINK AGAIN.

Connor tensed, he wanted to take a step back as the pair of eyes were making his body react. He didn't want to give Conrad and Collin the slightest indication that it would be alright for them to do anything intimate in public, especially so out in the open like this. Not to mention, he'd just been attacked, he used the term lightly since the attempt had been pretty lackluster and easily handled. Still though, he wanted questions answered and they had to apprehend the alpha before he exited standby mode. Of course, all of this was rational and right now Connor didn't think the other two RK units could think rational right now. It was embarrassing enough when Hank caught them, he didn't want the whole department in on what he did in his private time. 

"Can we do this after we handle what happened here?" Connor tried to reason, but Conrad had already taken a step forward, his head tilted slightly up as he was taking in the scents of the break room. The new alpha android had perfumed the place, unable to control himself and the need to mark the territory around him. With Connor right in the middle of it, which was bad news already. An omega in a single alpha's turf, an alpha who had deliberately tried to increase his scent to draw the omega in. Not that it had worked in the slightest, bonded dynamics usually didn't like other scents like that. With Connor claimed by an alpha and an epsilon, it was even worse. The strong scent was offending to Connor's nose.

He wasn't completely immune to the desire to rub himself all over Conrad and Collin either, but he had enough sanity to know what was important and what could wait. Connor had to find some way to appeal to the dominant natures of his partners before they tackled him to the ground and preceded to smother him in their scent, in turn filling up the break room with a scent that Connor didn't want anyone else to catch. "If you don't handle that alpha right now, he'll come back for me." Connor warned, pointing at the android on the ground, he didn't want to use such a tactic but he didn't want to be lost in the feel of scenting. At least, not yet. "We need to take care of him first before I'm completely safe." Connor had easily handled the android on his own, but he was trying to divert attention away from him and pick at the protective instincts of the two.

Finally Conrad's heated gray eyes shifted to look down at the android as if seeing him for the first time. One corner of his lip curled in mild disgust, revealing his thick and dangerous alpha canines. Collin lifted a leg to none-to-gently nudge the android's side as if to provoke the android awake and into a fight. The android remained out of it, so Collin shoved the toe of his dress shoe against the android's mouth, forcing it open so he could see the average beta teeth the other android had. Without modifications, it didn't matter what an android shifted into, they wouldn't be able to change their size, shape, or teeth, remaining looking like a beta. Their scent and personalities would change though, making Connor wonder if teeth modification would be a wise investment in the future for android who hadn't been taught how to properly behave.

Connor was tense, with the way Conrad and Collin were now looking at the knocked out android, it was like they were considering the best way to tear him apart, limb from limb. Connor didn't doubt it for a second that the two would, with Conrad's cool and methodical manner of torture and Collin's wild and aggressively brutal temperament, anyone who got on their bad side wouldn't live long. While Connor did find the idea of the two tearing into someone in punishment for messing with him, it was completely irrational. The android didn't know what he was doing and no one was hurt thankfully. Connor took a step forward, feeling like he was already walking on thin ice but he was used to dealing with tense situations and he knew the worst that could happen was he'd suffer embarrassment around the whole department and possibly get a warning from Captain Fowler. 

"We need to put him into custody, preferably a holding cell where he's alone. If he's a newly changed alpha, he won't be able to control himself." Connor took another step forward, though keeping himself at a distance from the android on the floor to show he was moving towards Conrad and Collin, a sign that even though the other alpha scented him, he was still Conrad and Collin's. When he got close enough, Conrad's hand shot out, seizing Connor by his tie and forcefully dragging him closer until his body was flush with the alpha's. The sudden movement brought Collin's attention back on the omega as Connor gasped quietly in surprise. Warmth flooded his cheeks and he knew he shouldn't react so easily, but he couldn't completely resist that way Conrad's eyes seemed to appear like melted steel, making his own insides melt in turn.

Connor swallowed, feeling his Adam's apple strain against his tie as it was pulled tight around his neck, adding pressure to his breathing. He could already catch the scent of arctic air and leather filling the air around him, a dizzying combination that demanded that Connor submit and he couldn't really remember why he resisted in the first place. He could feel Collin pressing up against hi back, moving his body to press Connor further against Conrad's front, trapping him while Collin began to rub himself along Connor's back, stirring that heat up further in Connor's lower abdomen. Conrad leaned down, catching Connor's lower lip between those dangerous teeth but he was exceedingly gentle, simply teasing Connor with the idea of danger and pain. Connor's chocolate brown eyes were growing slightly unfocused, losing himself quickly to the need to get rid of the offending alpha's scent off his body.

"What the hell- Jesus fucking Christ, Connor." Hank's voice interrupted Connor's daze like dumping a bucket of cold water over him, if his face wasn't already warm, it was sorching down, his cheeks stained a dark blue as he jerked his head away from Conrad's teeth, trying to hide away from Hank. Conrad growled, echoed by Collin's though the epsilon was still a little uncertain about where he sat with Hank, so his growl wasn't exactly as confident. Conrad slowly turned his cold glare onto Hank, though the old Lieutenant simply raised a brow and moved closer to show that he wasn't going to back down in this case. Usually he'd just bark at the androids to go to Connor's room and that was the end of it. However, Hank wasn't going to allow this to happen at work, especially seeing how uncomfortable Connor was.

"What did I say about this? Damn it, it smells like hell in here." Hank waved his hand in front of his face in attempts to clear the air. It was a thankful distraction as Connor managed to yank his tie back from Conrad and wiggle his way free out from between Collin and Conrad.

"Sorry, Hank, things got a little out of hand." Connor apologized, but the old alpha waved him off with a annoyed shake of his head. Hank knew who the true culprits wear as Connor tended to never initiate such things in public. 

"Whatever, who's this asshole?" Hank completely ignored Collin and Conrad's glares and nudged the fallen android with a shoe, not finding Collin and Conrad as a threat made the two androids' pride shrink a little as was intended. They couldn't do anything against Hank either, or else Connor would be very... displeased with the two. 

"He appears to be one of the new janitorial staff, though in their records it says he's supposed to be a beta." Connor didn't look as surprised as Hank, momentarily forgetting Hank hadn't had access to his memories like Conrad and Collin had.

"How can an android just switch like that?" Hank frowned as he crouched down, sniffing the air to catch the whiff of cedar in the air, almost completely supressed by Mountain air and leather.

"I assume Kamski is behind this, it acts similar to the deviancy virus, changing the coding that makes them a beta. They don't physically change but their core programming is rewritten." At Hank's annoyed look, Connor tilted his head and thought for a moment. "They're evolving is a simpler way to put it, I guess. Though to change into an alpha with no experience is as you can see dangerous. This one tried to attack me, but they were more mindless beast than anything thinking clearly." At the mention of being attacked, Hank instantly gave Connor a look over to make sure the android hadn't been damaged. Connor shrugged, indicating he came out unscathed.

"Shit. Well, if it isn't one thing, its another. How the hell are we supposed to deal with this." Hank groaned a little as he pushed himself back into a stand, both him and Connor were now completely ignoring Conrad and Collin in favor of having a civilized conversation, leaving the other two a bit restless in the background.

"For now, we should put this one in holding by himself and then I'll have Markus address the situation to the public. If any alpha is sighted, they should be reported to the police for handling. While its not a permanent containment, just long enough for the androids to get adjusted to their new natures." Connor furrowed his brows, he didn't have his handcuffs on him, he never did unless he went out with Hank. "Though if this spread too badly, we're going to have a lot of trouble dealing with them all." Connor walked out to the break room's entrance, catching one of the regular staff police androids by the arm. "May I borrow your cuffs? I don't have any on me."

"Certainly." The android said in a soft tone before looking over to Connor and pulling out the pair of black and yellow DPD handcuffs and handing them over to the detective. Once Connor received the handcuffs, he retreated back into the break room, leaving the PC200 to continue on his main task. Connor crouched down beside the janitor, pulling his arms behind his back and cuffing him, though it was better for him to wake up first instead of dragging him.

"There, that should hold him, with a standard model android, he shouldn't be able to break these, but its better to still be careful just in case. For now I need to contact Markus so he knows, we don't know how quickly this will spread or if there's already alphas out there that we don't know about yet." Though he would've heard something along the police radio, alphas tended to make themselves known easily. Hank nodded and sighed out, looking already a bit tense at the idea of androids deviating into uneducated alphas. Just dealing with new emotions had been a challenge to quite a few androids, so putting this on top of it all was disastrous. 

As Connor walked out of the Break room to go call Markus on his terminal, Conrad and Collin followed close behind, the tension coming off them was enough to keep Connor anxious for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, tomorrow is my nephew's birthday party, so I don't know if I'll have the time or energy to write a chapter tomorrow. We'll play it by ear but just a heads up. ╭( ･ㅂ･)و


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, death.

Connor couldn't sleep. His system was too interested in trying to solve this new problem laid out before him, making it near impossible for him to fall into standby mode. Currently Conrad and Collin were busy trying to soothe him alone with leave their scent thoroughly over him. While Connor wasn't in the mood for more intimate actions, he did enjoy being doted on in private. He closed his eyes, feeling Collin's lips brush over his fingertips as he placed kisses on each one, it was nights like this that established the love within their bond, rare gentle moments. Connor was an overly affectionate android, none of them really were in public, but at home, in the safety of their den, they could freely express themselves. Connor sighed out softly, his breath ruffling the brunette strands of Collin's hair. They were so pressed close together that their legs tangled, intertwining together so that they could touch skin to skin more.

Conrad was busy feathering little kisses along Connor's shoulder, appreciating each freckle and blemish, lavishing Connor in his love. They could practically smell the tension rolling off their omega and wanted to do anything they could to make Connor relax. Connor wanted to fall into their gentle touches, to let his mind drift into a warm numbness where all that mattered was this moment. Collin lifted Connor's hand, bringing his inner wrist to rub against his cheek. The gesture was meant as a statement that Collin willingly wanted to be scent marked by Connor, accepting the bond between them as a sign of commitment and adoration.Connor deactivated his skin, letting his system reach out and connect with Collin. There were no words, only a mix of feelings, reassuring and calming to know their feelings bared out in the open for one another to see.

Soon another connection mingled in, winding around the two before settling as Conrad joined in the intimate sharing of feelings, memories, thoughts. Nothing was left hidden in this moment as they were joined in one mass of love. Connor relaxed on the bed, feeling the steady breathing of Collin and Conrad against his skin, their bodies synced perfectly. This was what made all his struggling, all the hardships worth going through just to spend moments like this with two people who loved him. He knew there was a good deal more work to be done, that anything good was worth fighting for and now that Connor had everything he wanted in his grasp, he wasn't going to give it up. Luckily the only thing that troubled him was the alpha deviancy, which was easier to deal with than a full out war between androids and humans.

Conrad's face buried into his hair, purring in that smooth manner that slowly began to melt Connor, he knew how rare it was for an alpha to purr but Conrad did it frequently whenever they were in private, all too willing to dote on his two partners. Connor arched a little as Conrad's hand skated lightly over his side, sending pleasant little tingles of awareness through his body and finally stirring up his own lighter purr. The sound made Collin's eyes open a notch as he observed Connor's relaxed face, unable to resist leaning in to press his lips against the omega's. Connor made a soft sound to encourage Collin, feeling the other male tilt his head a little to hold the kiss. Collin didn't press for more though, simply wanting to feel Connor's lips moving against his own along with give his omega the love and attention he deserved.

LEDs blinked yellow in the darkness, receiving a message at the same time to disturb their quite moment in happiness. Connor immediately shot up from the news he received, Collin groaned in complaint and Conrad slowly pushed himself up, his slightly larger and more defined body tense from the news. Connor scrambled out of bed despite Collin's protests, Conrad was more sedate in standing. Conrad began to push at Collin to get up while Connor was already exiting his bedroom to bang his fist against Hank's door. He knew the man was a heavy sleeper, which was a blessing and a curse. "Hank! Hank wake up! Its important!" He continued to band on the door until finally Hank yanked it open, looking grumpy as ever wearing a shirt and his boxers.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Connor?" He barked out in a sleepy manner but Connor was, as usual, unconcerned by the old alpha's rough tone. It was rare that Connor would wake him up, knowing that humans needed a healthy amount of sleep, especially Hank who was recovering from his alcohol addiction. Now that Connor had come back, his partner had lessened his drinking to only one day a week and even that wasn't by much, just a little when he went down to the bar to watch the game, never enough to get black out drunk though. 

"We just received a message from the department, it seems one of the call operators has been killed. The suspect has been apprehended. I've been instructed that we are to handle the case." Connor stated, though he sounded professional about it, there was worry slipping into his tone. Hank look surprised and for once didn't complain about being called in so late.

"Shit. Fine, I'll throw on some clothes." Hank closed the door and Connor retreated back to his room where Conrad was already almost completely dressed while Collin was struggling to get his pants on while on the floor. Connor hurried over to the closet, which was starting to get filled up already as Hank insisted on they get individual clothing so they look more human and to get rid of their Cyberlife suits. He knew why Hank did it, he wanted Connor to feel human, that he wasn't some sort machine. Still though, Connor liked to look professional when he was working, so he changed out of his loose shirt and shorts into his black jeans, jacket, button up shirt, and tie. He always mastered the look of being between professional and casual while Conrad and Collin were on opposite ends of the spectrum.

When he was all ready to go, he stood by the door, Conrad looking once more in his closed off, intimidating posture and Collin struggling to pry loose his tie Conrad had insisted he wear properly. Hank finally entered the living room, wearing his usual awful pattern shirt and a brown jacket, nothing about him matched but all together it fit Hank.With a gruff 'ready?', Connor nodded and followed after Hank out the front door. The ride over there was fairly uneventful, since Conrad and Collin had been good, Connor decided to sit in the back seat with them. He usually sat in the front with Hank, but he did enjoy being in the middle of Conrad and Collin, their thighs lightly pressed against each other in a small but comforting gesture.

When they arrived at the station, already the police had gathered onto the scene, luckily they didn't really need to contain it as it was in the station itself where no civilians were at. Still though, a murder inside a police station was serious, so everyone came on call to figure out what had happened. Hank and his androids moved into the station, already the place was buzzing with what had happened but Connor wanted his information from the source. One of the human officers caught sight of their arrival and headed over towards them.

"Captain Fowler told me to expect you guys and I'm to show you the crime scene? We've got one android who's a witness, a dead body, and another android in custody." The officer said as he began to walk towards the small operator center they had, during the night, they only had one or two call operators on staff, any officers working were out on the streets so hardly anyone was in the building at night.As the human officer pushed open the scene, Connor hesitated. He had seen murders before, but this was a brutal sight. Blood and flesh were splattered over everything like a wild animal had torn into the human. The color of red blood was a sign that they had been human and unable to stand a chance against the android. He had thought a newly changed alpha would hurt an omega but not like this.

Conrad moved forward, suddenly positioning himself in front of Connor after having realizing the remains had been of an omega and it didn't take much to connect the dots. From the two results they had, the alphas were targeting omegas upon dynamic deviancy and if was the result then Conrad didn't want Connor to be out here. Connor frowned a little when he felt Collin move in close behind him, making him aware that both the other rk units were working as a team to smother him as usual. While he appreciated the concern, they were safe here and Connor wasn't stupid enough to go off on his own. Especially now that he was aware of what might happen, Connor knew he was advanced, stronger than other androids, but he wasn't about to take any chances over a little thing known as pride.

"What happened here?" Connor asked, leaving it open for anyone who wanted to answer. At the question the android who'd been in the room stepped up, one of the PC200 models he'd briefly ran into earlier that day.

"I'm not quite sure, but I can debrief you on all the information I know, if you would like?" The question was posed in a light tone, even despite the massacre in front of them. There were smudges of blood on his pale skin but it didn't look like he'd been the one who caused such a scene, this brutality would've made much more of a mess.

"That would be helpful yes, would you mind giving me your name first?" Connor frowned, both Conrad and Collin were looking at the android but didn't seem too threatened by the police unit. Maybe it was the lack of a threatening scent or presence, allowing the silver haired android to go under their radar, which made Connor a little uncomfortable by the fact.

The android gave a small, smile that was meant to comfort, but it didn't quite reach those emerald, golden flecked eyes. "Of course, it was rude of me not to introduce myself first, my apologies. I am model PC200 police android, serial number 061-219-985. However, the other officers have affectionately dubbed me Fiver."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETTER LATE THAN NEVERRRRR


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None, blood mention though.

Connor had decided to take the questioning to the interrogation room, Conrad seemed to encourage it as the alpha didn't want Connor to around such a scene and what it represented. He knew what Conrad was thinking, it could've been Connor, though Connor highly doubted a basic model android could physically get the better of him, he could understand Conrad's fears. However, Conrad wasn't about to send Connor off alone, so Collin had tagged along with Connor. The epsilon currently leaning against the wall near the door, letting Connor do the questioning since he was more even tempered about it than Collin and plus it wasn't as if they were interrogating a criminal. Only a witness.

The basic issue PC200 police android sat politely in the chair, his hands on the table, clasped lightly together. The android's stress meter was steadily at zero, even with blood splattered over his pale skin. It was slightly concerning but what he pulled up from the file stated that the android was still a machine, unable to deviate for some reason. The PC200 claimed it was a malfunction, he had been in Cyberlife Tower for repairs during the first revolution, so it was possible he was equipped with a more protective software to prevent the virus. Connor sighed and sat down in a chair across the table, he wanted to get this wrapped up so he could mull over this whole ordeal and try to puzzle it out. He wanted to know everything he could and he doubted the newly changed alpha would be in any shape to talk.

"So, what do you do during the night shift?' Connor started with something easy to set a base to his investigation. 

"I do most of the menial tasks that allow the detectives and other officers the freedom to do more advanced jobs without worrying about the small stuff. If request, I also guard crime scenes to keep people off them until the detectives arrive. Though, if anyone requests something else of me, I will do it as long as its within my programming." The android named Fiver explained, his tone even, neutral. It was difficult to tell if the android felt any emotion at all but he didn't sound mechanical either, kind and gentle as if designed to keep any situation calm. 

"What were you doing during the time of the murder?" Connor pressed, trying to get a read on the android, but there was nothing, it was like talking to a machine. There was no scent, no presence to be felt, it was like the android didn't exist. He couldn't help but to wonder why. Androids started as betas, often scenting of something aqua based, though for an extra fee, a human could've bought an android with a custom scent. Connor just hadn't heard of one without one, maybe it was because it was easier not to contaminant a crime scene?

"I had just recently finished making physical copies of today's reports and was filing them away in the storage room. Would you like to access my video file of it?" The police android offered, though a civilian android wouldn't have recording capabilities, a police android would to store evidence. When Connor nodded, Fiver stood up and moved over to the one sided glass, his skin peeling back to reveal white plating before placing it on the glass surface. The window shifted to a video feed from the police android's point of view. It started in the copier room, a small room that held the printers and copiers along with various other supplies that hadn't fit in the supply closet. 

When the recording started, Fiver picked up a small stack of papers from the copier and stepped out of the room, bumping into another android and nearly dropping his papers. "Pardon me, I didn't see you." The calm voice replied but the android didn't say anything, simply walked past him and Fiver's gaze followed after him, logging the identification and cleared the android as part of the custodians hired recently by Captain Fowler. With that in order, Fiver moved down the hall towards the back of the building where file storage was set. The room was dim and cramped with file cabinets but everything looked organized as Fiver seemed to know exactly which cabinet to go to and which drawer to open.

He'd been in the process of sliding a folder into the drawer when he heard a muffled scream, making him look up, unable to quite process what it had been. His task changed from filing to investigating and he left the papers on the floor and moved out of the storage room. He didn't seem to run, his system seemed to be on alert, warning him to be careful. A alert popped up on screen, indicating the scent of charred cedar wood but he had logged no alpha personnel on staff for the night. So he followed the scent to the operator room, which he came across the sight that was familiar to Connor. The android he'd seen previously was over the remains of the body and didn't seem to really notice Fiver.The task on the screen shifted from investigate to apprehend the criminal.

Within an instant the video blurred, showing signs of a struggle between the androids, likely the cause of why the PC200 was bloodied as well as they rolled around on the floor, fighting for dominance. In the end of the struggle, Fiver had the alpha android pinned, using his police programing and hand to hand combat to win out over alpha aggression. With the murderer in cuffs, Fiver had stood up and alerted the Captain and had remained standing in the operator room until Connor had arrived. In present time, Fiver removed his hand from the glass and returned to his seat, unconcerned by Collin's stare watching his every move. With a omega murder and an attack on Connor within twenty four hours, Collin wasn't taking any risks.

"Do you have all the information you need from me, Detective?" The PC200 android asked, his tone wasn't impatient, simply curious if he could prove further use to the more upgraded models. With two custodian staff down, it would fall onto him to clean up the crime scene after the detectives finished investigating it. It would be a task and a half but Fiver hadn't complained about it. Connor frowned and leaned back in his chair to mull over what he'd seen. He knew alphas could be aggressive, but to go through this extent was unheard of. Well, not completely, during Connor's research during his simulation, he had gained information about sub-dynamics and an alpha murdering an omega sounded like the work of an upsilon. 

Upsilons were hyper aggressive alphas, more animal than human, they tended to hunt down omegas violently, unable to control themselves. Most of the notable killers in history had been upsilons and knowing this was concerning. He couldn't write down anything as permanent, he would have to see the android who had done this first to see what exactly they were. Regardless, if they were an alpha or upsilon, a murder couldn't simply be apologized for, especially while under such stressful tensions between androids and humans. Humans who hated deviants would use this murder against them, so they couldn't use excuses such as they had no control over their emotions. Connor would have to ask Markus what they should do, but Connor could only think of one solution. Deactivation.

"You're free to go, but make sure you keep your guard up for anything irregular around androids here. Including yourself." Connor stood up and Fiver followed after, Collin motioned to the window, the human officer behind it released the lock on the door to allow them to exit. Connor had a lot to think about, two androids in the police station had deviated in their dynamics, both janitors, was this the pattern? Maybe he should interrogate the other janitors to see if there was anything out of sorts with them. Though it was likely no fault of their own as Connor already knew who the real culprit was. Kamski had been behind it in his simulation, so it was possible that he was behind this in reality. If not then he should have information about it. Just getting it out of the man would be the difficult part.

Connor made his way towards the bullpen, Fiver went the other way, leaving the eldest android with Collin. He was grateful for his presence, he didn't really feel comfortable being alone at the moment. With Conrad busy investigating the scene with Hank, Connor needed Collin with him. Taking a seat, Collin dragged his own chair over so he could sit beside his omega, able to catch the scent of Connor's stress. Connor ignored his or worries and turned on his terminal, once it was booted up, Connor immediately typed up a message requesting an audience with Kamski. With the creator of androids, one never knew if the man would force Connor to wait or respond immediately. The eccentric man worked on his own schedule and everyone else had to work around him. 

It didn't take long thankfully before he received a call on his terminal, tapping the screen Connor answered it, bringing up Kamski's face, it appeared the man was in his lab again from the white washed walls and a few empty androids hanging from the wall. "Ah, Connor, with how much we've been seeing each other I'm beginning to think you like me." Kamski teased, his gaze shifting over to Collin who was pointedly glaring at the man on the screen. "And Collin, both sons who disappointed Cyberlife, how are things going on your end?" Collin jerked his head away at the casual insult, clenching his jaw as he restrained himself from snapping. Connor gave Kamski a lopsided smile, ignoring the insult completely.

"I would like to say its going well, Kamski, but I wouldn't be calling you if it was, you already know that. I've had two incidents involving androids deviating into alphas, do you have any information on this?" Connor asked, knowing how to deal with Kamski, it was better not to bite at his bait, to play right into his hands as much as possible. Connor knew it was impossible to completely avoid Kamski's dealings, but it was best not to be too willing.

"I feel like you're implying I'm the culprit here, Connor. You wound me, really." Kamski put his hands over his heart, but didn't look hurt or insulted in the slightest. Connor raised his brows as if silently asking Kamski to prove him wrong, which he hoped the man didn't. If Kamski wasn't behind this then Connor had a whole new set of problems. "I may have had a hand in the creation of the dynamic deviation, but I'm not the only one who can spread it. I mean, why would I deviate two androids into alphas in a workplace where one of my omega creations works at?" He sounded innocent but he also sounded like he was hiding something, as if he was either guilty of doing it or maybe he was just entertained by it. 

"If I were you Connor, I'd be careful. Never know who you can trust these days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a day where I'm not busy. Its a Christmas miracle.
> 
> ** Note:**
> 
> Hypothetically speaking.
> 
> If the Anderson Family ( Hank, Connor, Collin, Conrad, & Sumo) were to get a new dog, what kind of dog would it be?
> 
> POLL IS [HERE](https://www.strawpoll.me/16392825)
> 
> N-No reason.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood and death. NPC death. I mean. There's going to be a lot of death.

It had been almost a week since the incident in the operator room and it had been quiet, making Connor feel unnerved by the lack in disturbances after having two dynamic deviancies in less than twenty four hours. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop and he couldn't help but to think about what Kamski had said. Was it a threat towards Conrad and Collin? Did he plan to do something to them? He wouldn't stand for it, even if Conrad and Collin had assured him multiple times that they would be on guard for anything that might try to slip into their system. Could they really resist Kamski if their creator put his mind to it? Connor groaned and put his head down on his desk, receiving a concerned look from Hank across from him. Connor looked apologetically to his partner, he hated to worry the old alpha with his troubled thoughts but he couldn't help it.

He'd been running himself in circles trying to find some way to stop this spread from happening. He had informed Markus about it already and he had solemnly agreed that the android who attacked and killed the human omega would be deactivated. It had been a whole public affair, a point proven that androids were capable of governing themselves and a warning to androids that violence against humans would not be tolerated. It was a harsh judgement, but it had to be done. Connor had wanted to interrogate the android, but Conrad and Collin refused to let him in the same room, so Conrad had been the one to ask the questions. However, the newly changed alpha seemed mindless, unresponsive, it was like trying to talk to a wild animal. The strangest part about it all was that Conrad didn't think the android was an upsilon at all, but an alpha with his system scrambled.

None of the units wanted to try to connect with the android completely though, afraid the virus would spread to them, so the trail ended there. Had Kamski messed up the coding? Likely not, the man didn't seem to make such mistakes, he was capable of losing against a worthy opponent such as Amanda and Cyberlife, but making such a slip up? Not his style. It could be possible that someone from Cyberlife was trying to ruin things for the androids, the company had gone quiet after the androids took over the tower. Humans no longer trusted the company after there was two android uprisings, their faith in the company dropped out. So there could be some hard feelings. The personnel there did know about Kamski's research, not all of it but likely enough to try to spread a virus, though a bit sloppily. However, trying to find out who was the problem, he had compiled a list of employees who had worked in the Cyberlife technical department, but all of them had left Detroit.

There was a slight brush of fingers over the back of his neck, Causing Connor to turn his head to seen Conrad standing beside him, gray eyes looking down at him with a reserved warmth that was rarely seen in public. The touch conveyed so much, comfort, reassurance, everything Connor needed in that moment. It wasn't surprising that Conrad knew exactly how to comfort his omega without saying a word. Connor sighed out and pushed himself in a sit, he wasn't going to get anywhere by running himself ragged with these thoughts. Maybe some fresh air would help clear his system. Though, Connor could go anywhere alone anymore, not that he wanted too in this current predicament. It unnerved him that any android could turn in an instant around him and he wanted someone to watch his back just in case. 

"Hey, Conrad, would you and Collin like to go out for a walk with me?" Connor offered, he would've asked Hank, but his partner didn't exactly 'do' walks, no matter how much Connor pestered the alpha about getting into a healthy shape. The day had a cloudy overcast, making it cool weather with a slight breeze, making it decent enough to walk outside in without overheating. Maybe they could pick up lunch for Hank on their trip as well, that way his partner wouldn't just eat doughnuts from the breakroom all day.

"Of course, I'll go fi-" Conrad paused, tilting his head as his LED flashed yellow, Connor's doing the same as they received a message. They took a moment to process the alert, but its contents made Connor tense. There had been a call alerting the police that there was another dead body found. Another human omega who hadn't shown up to work and hadn't answered his girlfriend's calls or texts. So she'd gone over to his house and found the man dead. Connor stood up, Hank took a moment as he had received the message there as well. Collin was already jogging up from where he'd been in the evidence locker. His face looked strained as he moved in closer to Connor.

"Shit." Hank said as he pushed himself into a stand, the wrinkles around the corners of his eyes and lips more defined in his stress. "They hit close to home. God damn it." Hank growled before moving out away from his desk. "Well, c'mon you three, the force doesn't pay you to stand around." Hank was trying to play it off, but Connor had been around Hank long enough to know he was more than just concerned. Connor took a step forward but only to be stopped by Conrad's hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should leave Connor here?" Conrad suggested, receiving a look from Connor but it went ignored.

"There was already an attack here though, we should leave him at the house." Collin argued but not in Connor's favor, receiving a annoyed glare from Connor in turn. 

"Do you two really want to leave me alone someplace? The latest attack only happened a couple of blocks from our house, the killer is still out there. So do you really want to take that chance?" Connor turned this against them in a heartbeat, he really didn't want to be left alone or excluded from a crime scene. Conrad and Collin frowned, now turning their sights on Connor as they struggled to figure out how to keep Connor safe. Connor didn't want to see the gears turning in their head, no doubt thinking of a way to lock him in a safe somewhere. While he was wary of the fact that an omega killer was out there on the loose, he had no intentions on sitting this investigation out. The safest place he could be anyways was with Conrad and Collin, they were a pack and they worked best when together.

Hank turned around when he didn't hear the usual footsteps behind him, looking at the three with an annoyed expression. "Connor is coming with us, end of story, now stop idling around and get a move on." Hank turned back around to start heading out to his car, after working with Connor through the first deviant rise, he knew Connor was capable of handling himself, even though he wanted to keep the eldest android safe as well. Conrad was reluctant to release Connor's shoulder but finally gave in to the rational line of thinking instead of following his alpha instincts to stow Connor somewhere safe. Connor thought if this kept up Conrad and Collin would work together to fortify their basement into some sort of vault to keep Connor safe if this attitude kept going unchecked. The eldest android straightened the lapels of his jacket before hurrying after Hank, not wanting his partner to leave him in his impatience. 

Once in the car, Connor did give in to Conrad and Collin's demand and chose to sit in the back between them, he had to pick his battles and this one wasn't one he was so keen on winning either. It was always nice to feel the two he loved press close against his side, their warmth reassuring when he needed it. Though only when he wasn't busy with work, otherwise they were just hovering and being a nuisance. Conrad had one arm draped over the back of the seat, encompassing both Connor and Collin with an air of casual confidence despite Collin's annoyance. Collin's hand was fidgeting a little, as if he wanted to move it from his own thigh but uncertain how to go about it. Picking up on the slight motion, Connor moved his hand, slipping it into Collin's to lace his fingers between the other android's. Collin turned his head to look out the window, looking stubborn as ever.

The ride over to the crime scene wasn't too long, filled with Hank's heavy metal music since Connor wasn't in the front seat constantly changing the songs. Already the house was sealed off with holotape ringing the property warning citizens off. There were a couple of human officers and a familiar PC200 lingering outside to make sure the warnings were heeded. Conrad opened the door at the same time Hank did and they all piled out of the car. One of the human officers jogged up to Hank to hand him a tablet that contained all the information that they had gathered from the scene while the android on duty simply transferred the data to the three RK units. From what they received, the victim had been found by his girlfriend, who was currently sitting in the back of a cop car with the door open. She seemed to be in shock at the moment so it was best not to question her right now.

Connor followed after Conrad, letting the alphas take the lead since they insisted on entering first to make sure the scene was clear even though other officers had scoured the property already. Pick your battles, Connor, he reminded himself silently as he finally was allowed to enter the house with Collin bringing up the rear. The scene was a complete mess, the human seemed to have put up a good fight with broken furniture everywhere but the end result was the same. Limbs torn off and this time it looked like the culprit had even started to try to eat the omega. Connor frowned, he was programmed not to be bothered by such gruesome scenes but he couldn't help but feel a little anxious.First two attacks in the station he worked at and now a house only blocks away from where he lived. He couldn't help but to feel like this wasn't a coincidence, especially after that conversation with Kamski.

Conrad crouched beside the remains of the corpse, examining and likely going through a reconstruction of what had happened. Since the upgraded android was already on that, Connor figured he'd investigate the rest of the house for anything the other officers might have missed. Though, he paused to look over at Collin, golden brown eyes shifted over to the older android in silent acknowledgement. Once Connor gained Collin's attention, Connor moved further into the house, followed closely by the epsilon. He followed the blood trail to the bathroom, which looked like a wreck, the mirror was shattered, blood was all over the sink, bathtub and toilet, which looked like someone had thrown up in. Connor frowned, not knowing what had gone on in there but he would gather data elsewhere that wasn't a major scene and let Conrad backtrack through his reconstruction program before sharing information.

Connor moved to the bedroom next, the door slightly ajar and Connor slowly eased it open, never too certain what might pop out at him. The door opening seemed to trigger movement inside the room, making Connor tense and Collin try to drag Connor back so he could face whatever was in the room. However, Connor swatter his hand away and moved in without fear, crouching down on the other side of the bed. Collin scowled and followed after, though relaxing a little when he noticed what it was. Collin crouched down beside Connor, looking interested now, the distraction proved to be time consuming to the point Hank had to come find them.

"What the hell are you two doing? We've been waiting for you two to return to the living room to give a report, don't tell me you're putting things in your mouth again, Connor, I swear to fuckin' Christ." Hank was already ranting while Collin jumped to his feet, followed by Connor soon after, but Connor didn't face Hank.

"A-Ah, sorry, Hank, we just got... a little distracted is all. We'll be right to the living post haste, just... go on and we'll meet you there." Connor couldn't keep the nervous tone out of his voice, Collin stepped forward to try and herd the old alpha out but the man wasn't budging as he gave Collin a look that made the epsilon look away.

"Connor. What do you have?" Hank growled out, thinking it was the worst since Connor was hiding it from him, which meant the android knew he'd be in trouble with Hank. "Turn around."

Connor moved a little, shifting what was ever in his arms a bit before turning around to reveal he had nothing. Ignoring the fact that there was a lump under his jacket and his arms were crossed over his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about, Lieutenant."

"Really? You're not foolin' anyone with that act, Connor. Just show me what the hell is in your jacket." Hank moved forward, threatening to find out himself if Connor continued to refuse. Connor frowned a little, his dark brown eyes looking a little defensive, making Hank pause and sigh. "I'm not going to be mad, Connor."

Connor seemed to debate it for a moment but he figured Hank would find out sooner or later, so finally Connor opened his jacket and pulled out what looked like a ball of white fur. Hank thought it was a stuffed toy at first until it growled and yipped at him, the puppy was small enough to be one of Sumo's tennis balls. Hank stared in disbelief for a moment before looking up at Connor who was pinning him with... the look. "Oh no. Hell no. Not happening, Connor. Don't even think about it." Hank raised his hands and shook his head in denial. Connor didn't have to say a word and Hank understood what that pleading look meant.

"But Hank! He's all alone!" Connor persisted, even shoving the white fluffball into Hank's face. The old alpha sputtered as the world's tiniest tongue was already eagerly licking his face before he had time to back away.

"God damn it, Connor, don't do that!" Hank wiped his face on his sleeve, looking up to see Collin had joined in, using one finger to investigate the pup's little paw with great interest. "What? Not you too, Collin!" Collin didn't look apologetic at all as he glanced over at Hank, giving a small shrug as he'd given up long ago on resisting the dog.

"What is going on here?" Conrad's smooth voice interrupted the argument from behind Hank, the older alpha turned to look at Conrad, who already had his gray eyes focused on Connor. Seeing his omega look completely enthralled in the puppy and pleasantly happy was already making those walls melt within the younger android. Hank could see it written all over the alpha android's face, the Lieutenant pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Fine, fine! But first you need to ask the victim's girlfriend. Who I might add that we're still on duty, so put the damn dog down for now and get back to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought you had a choice.
> 
> But you didn't.
> 
> Here's the new dog.
> 
> [( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)](https://youtu.be/hNfDNORPU4Y)
> 
> And guys. There's a dead body in the room. Focus on it not the dog.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

A few days had passed since the investigation at the house a few blocks from his own, Connor still couldn't properly piece it together. The attack was brutal, the strong scent there burned his sensors but he couldn't pinpoint what exactly the scent was. The fact that the android had tried to eat the omega and nearly drained him dry of blood hinted that this was more than likely an upsilon rather than a malfunctioning alpha. The bloody footprints were bare of any shoes, which was odd as well, why had the android been barefoot to begin with? That wasn't even the most confusing part though, the scene in the bathroom didn't make sense.

The mirror had been broken deliberately, was the android self-loathing? Did it regret what it had done? Then vomiting in the toilet, androids couldn't process blood or meat, so it was either a natural reaction to get rid of something its body couldn't handle or maybe it was sick from what it had done? There had been blood everywhere in the bathtub in a rushed attempt to clean themselves of the blood. A mindless upsilon wouldn't have gone through all that trouble, the scent of omega blood tended to drive them into a zealous fervor, the last thing they would want was to wash off the blood down the drain. Connor stared at his terminal where he had the case file open, staring at the picture of the man who had been murdered, it was a familiar face and that's what bothered him the most.

The human had been the owner of a doughnut shop, the same one that the police station used to get their breakfast from since it was so close to the station. Everything pointed back to someone targeting the police officers, or maybe even him. He thought it was possible that the murderer worked at the station, but everyone checked out, no one had attacked him and Connor had made no real attempts to hide his dynamic. A sigh interrupted Connor's thoughts, making him look over at Collin who was sitting beside him. Ever since the second murder, either Collin or Conrad had stayed within arms reach of him. Connor couldn't turn around without bumping into one of them, while he could appreciate their concern, maybe just remaining within eyesight would've been preferable instead of hovering over him all the time now. 

Connor frowned and evened a glare on Collin, who completely ignored it. "If you're going to be at my desk, the least you could do is work." Connor snapped, despite instantly regretting it, tensions were running high. He was anxious and stressed enough already with an unknown omega killer running loose, so Collin sighing loudly in boredom while Connor was trying to work wasn't helping. It wasn't often Connor felt angry, but he felt it was a bit justified this time. Connor pressed his face into his hands, mumbling an apology. He was still annoyed but he should be better than this.Collin finally straightened into his seat, leaning over to press his face against Connor's neck for comfort. Collin knew how to get back on Connor's good side, the eldest android lifting up a hand to sooth over Collin's hair in reassurance that he wasn't mad at the other android, at least, not anymore.

Connor looked up at the terminal screen while stroking Collin's hair, enjoying the silky feel of it beneath his fingers. The touch was a bit calming, the feel of Collin's slow breaths on his neck lulled him in. He wanted to be home in bed, hidden under the covers with Conrad and Collin. However, he couldn't relax knowing that people were in danger. Markus had already raised the warning, omegas were advised to not be alone at this time, still though Connor wasn't sure if that'd be enough. Upon seeing movement, Connor looked up to see Hank returning from Captain Fowler's office with a grim look on his face. That didn't bode well as Hank dropped down to sit at his desk with a heavy sigh.

"What did Captain Fowler want?" Connor asked, curious to know what put a concerned expression on Hank's face.

"He just told me Reed was attacked at his home last night. He's alive but at the hospital." Hank rubbed a hand over his face, the news gave Connor a sinking feeling. He'd been so worried about himself that he'd forgotten that he knew Gavin wasn't an alpha he portrayed himself to be. Even with all the medications and secrecy, he'd still been found out? It sounded suspicious, the only way one could've known was if they were an advanced model like Conrad, if Gavin had told someone, or someone had his personal file. It all tied back to Connor's previous suspicion that it was someone who worked at the station. Or maybe Kamski was playing a game to make Connor distrust his employees? However, why would Kamski want his half brother attacked? From the simulation they didn't seem to be on the best terms but to go out of his way to harm Gavin? Connor wasn't certain.

"Should we go visit him? I'm sure he doesn't have a lot of visitors..." Gavin wasn't the most popular around the station but after being attacked, Connor wanted to make sure he was alright, someone had to care for the salty man even if he'd been a real jerk to Connor when they first met. However, Connor wasn't one to hold a grudge, especially finding out a few reasons why Gavin had been a prick to him. "We can bring him a few things, humans do that to make people in the hospital feel better." Connor nodded, perking up at the idea, if it had anything to do with human customs, it always grabbed his attention. Collin grumbled a mild protest but didn't seem to be too against it.

"Well, we do need to question him about the attack to see if its linked with the others. Though getting that asshole anything is too much for the dick." Hank stated but didn't outright say no, which Connor took as a yes they could stop on the way to the hospital to grab something for Gavin. Conrad finally walked up after he finished interviewing the one alpha they still had in custody, the one who attacked Connor. It had fallen onto Conrad's shoulders to teach the android how to properly behave as an alpha since the android didn't seem completely out of it like the second one had. 

"Hey, Conrad, Hank just told us that Gavin was attacked last night, so we're going to bring him some get well gifts and ask some questions." Connor didn't ask if Conrad wanted to come, already knowing the answer to that. The alpha wouldn't let Connor leave the building without him, especially if Gavin's case was related to the murders that had occurred. Conrad nodded quietly, it seemed lately he'd grown more and more quiet and it made Connor worry about him. It was likely just as difficult on an alpha to know that his omega could possible be in danger or worse, deliberately targeted. Not only that, but he didn't have a target to eliminate, he couldn't have some form of peace of mind until the threat was completely neutralized. Connor would be glad when this whole ordeal was solved so he could go back to achieving his dreams.

Connor didn't want to linger any more, some fresh air would help clear his mind a little. "Also, we should see if he needs someone to take carer of his cat if he's going to be in the hospital for long. We can take Gabe over to see Tinklebottoms!" Connor seemed excited about the idea, since he had regretfully had to leave their new puppy at home. Hank said they could keep him but Connor wasn't allowed to take the small miniature American Eskimo dog with him to work. The girlfriend to the victim had been allergic to dogs, one of the reasons she hadn't moved in with her boyfriend at the time. So she transferred ownership over to Connor, who already seemed ready to do all sorts of activities with Gabe and Sumo. Though Gabe was more energetic and eager to learn while Sumo was more or less content to watch.

"Yeah yeah, but you can get Conrad and Collin to drive you, I'm not going across the city to take care of a cat." Hank growled as he grabbed his keys, though Connor knew that if Connor insisted, he would. The eldest android had a certain way to get what he wanted from the old alpha, Connor was quick to follow Hank as usual, with Collin and Conrad on his heels. 

The trip to the store was an event, Hank decided to stay in the car, knowing how Connor tended to get when picking out gifts or anything he seemed overly eager about and since Collin and Conrad wouldn't let Connor out of their sights, they had to suffer through Connor's indecision on what to get. Eventually Connor settled on a traditional 'Get Well' helium balloon and some brown sugar and cinnamon cookies. He didn't really know if Gavin likes sweets, but if not well... at least he had a balloon?

Connor didn't feel too confident on their way to the hospital, but maybe Gavin would simply appreciate the thought that someone would come visit him, he doubted the man's only remaining family, Kamski, would leave his isolation.When they arrived at the hospital, Hank walked up to the front desk, showing his badge before asking for information on Gavin Reed. The receptionist nodded and stood up, moving over to the file cabinets before digging through a draw and pulling out the file. In turn, the android receptionist sent the files electronically to the RK units

It appeared Gavin's right arm was broke, shattered in several different places. Something that likely was done by an android, Gavin was a trained officer, it would be difficult to get the better of him without a certain level of skill and strength. Connor had gone up against the man himself and while Connor had won, Gavin hadn't exactly been a slacker in a fight either. However, the fact that Gavin was alive was a surprise, from the trend, the androids deviating their dynamics hadn't exactly been their sanest. Further reviewing the file, he was beginning to get the sense of why Gavin had managed to survive. 

He had numerous bite marks all over his shoulders and more importantly, a particularly vicious one on the back of his neck. The android who had attacked Gavin didn't intend to kill but to make the detective theirs with a bonding mark, tying Gavin with whoever had attacked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO DONE DID IT?!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild Language

Connor was anxious, he wasn't certain how bad Gavin would look, but he wanted to see. While they hadn't been exactly on friendly terms in reality, he still recalled what the other detective was like in the simulation and he at least wanted to be on slightly nicer terms with the salty man. Connor pushed open the door to the hospital room, the nurse said he could receive visitors which was a relief.As Connor took a step inside, he halted at the sight before him, making Collin bump into his back, grumbled in annoyance. Gavin looked up from where he'd been watching TV, his face was swollen and bruised. Reading about the injuries was one thing, but seeing it was another. His arm was already wrapped up in a cast and without his usual clothes, Gavin looked less intimidating in a hospital gown.

"Fuckin' great, just who I needed to see, Gandalf and his three asshole toasters." Gavin growled out, but his words didn't have their usual fire to them, as if he was far too tired. Or maybe too drugged up. Connor wasn't dissuaded as he moved into the room finally, placing the box of cookies on a tray beside Gavin's bed and tied the balloon to the back of a nearby chair.

"Nice to see you too, Gavin." Connor teased lightly before carrying on. "I brought you some brown sugar and cinnamon cookies, soft baked. I didn't know what kind of cookies you'd like, but they looked nice. And as per human tradition, I brought you a get well soon balloon to remind you that people care about you." Connor stated casually, though only receiving a confused glare from Gavin before the detective looked away, uncertain how to really deal with the android's care. Collin moved in to ruin the mood though. Well, maybe make it less awkward at least.

"Yeah, get well fast, the office is boring without you around to pester. Who am I supposed to throw stuff at now that you went and got yourself beat the hell up." Collin folded his arms, receiving Gavin's usual annoyed and fiery glare, it was nice to see his old self again even if the man tended to be a bit of an asshole. A bit was an understatement but Collin and Gavin seemed to have a very weird friendship going on.

"Fuck off, you plastic asshole." Gavin tried to flip Collin off but his one good hand was cluttered with wires from his heart monitor, making him growl out in annoyance. Hank moved in and dropped down into one of the empty guest chairs, Conrad lingered by the door, not wanting to let anyone else in without them getting cleared by him first. With Gavin being claimed by a bite mark, it wasn't known if the one who did it would seek him out again and Conrad was on high alert. "What are you dicks doing here anyways?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you got some get well gifts and we also need to ask some questions, you know the drill." Connor admitted, he didn't like bothering Gavin while he was recovering, but they just didn't have the luxury to wait. More omegas were out there, they could be in danger right now. He just hoped Gavin kept his stubbornness and experience on the force to understand the necessity of receiving answers post haste.

"Yeah, well, there isn't much to tell." Gavin gave in, reaching over to the box of cookies to pull them onto his lap. "I went home, ordered some pizza delivery. So when someone knocked on my door, I didn't think much of it, figured it was just the delivery guy." Gavin scowled, angry at himself as he opened the box of cookies to fish one out. Taking a bite, he mumbled around it. "When I opened the door, the asshole clocked me right in the face." He gestured to the side of his face which looked like he got hit by a sledgehammer. Definitely an android's doing. "Fucker knocked me to the floor and before I could clear my head, he was on me. He pulled my arm up my back and when I started thrashing about the dick fuckin' crushed it." He snarled at the reminder though it was ruined when he shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth.

"I nearly blacked out, I thought the worst was going to happen after all the biting. I don't know what happened but suddenly the asshole just upped and left as if he just fuckin' changed his mind." Gavin frowned in confusion and rubbed the back of his neck gingerly, The scars would remain there until the one who made them disowned their claim. Otherwise Gavin wouldn't be able to be claimed by anyone else, not that was a problem as Gavin made it abundantly clear he had no interest in being claimed in the first place. 

"Are you sure it was a male? And did you catch their scent? Or get a look at them?" Connor pried though he figured Gavin would've mentioned seeing their face if he had by now.

"Well, I caught a glimpse but it wasn't enough to see any features. From the weight and feel, they were definitely a dick or a really manly woman. Whatever their scent was burned the fuck out of my nose, like snorting something spicy with a bit of sweet afterwards. Like a fuckin' Christmas candle right next to my nose." Just thinking about it made him rub at his nose as if he still couldn't get the scent out of it. "I didn't see anything, the asshole made sure of that while I was face down on the floor. The weirdest fuckin' thing is when I came to, he fed my god damn cat."

Now that was a bit unusual, making Connor frown in confusion. The case sounded like a hit and run, the android having proven to be aggressive and violent by harming Gavin and then turning around to make sure Gavin's cat was fed and watered. "Do you know any android that would want to attack you?"

"Besides you assholes, no. And you three are never too far apart, so I already know it wasn't the plastic detective squad." Gavin dug out another cookie and Connor turned to grab a bottle of apple juice from a nearby table, setting it on the tray for Gavin in case he needed something to wash it down. 

"Well, we'll find them. For now just rest up so you can hurry up and get back to the station. By the way, do you need someone to take care of your cat tonight? We can swing around by there before we head home." Connor offered a little eagerly, Gavin raising a brow at the unusual tone, looking a little suspicious. 

"Yeah, she needs to be fed and given some attention, don't know how she'll respond to androids though. Might take after her old man." He sounded a little proud, but Connor doubted it. If the cat was anything like the one in the simulation then Tinklebottoms would be more than happy with any sort of love and affection.

"No problem, we'll swing by there and make sure she's taken care and we'll check out the scene for any sort of clues that will help us." Connor nodded, reaching out to give Gavin a light pat on his uninjured shoulder as an offer for comfort, nothing too over the top since he knew Gavin wasn't much one for receiving anything remotely soft. "For now, rest up and let us handle everything in the meantime."

"But you'll owe us one." Collin chimed in, having situated himself leaning against the wall next to Conrad who hadn't turned his eyes off Connor. Seeing Conrad behave this way made Connor worry about him, pressuring him to solve this case soon so Conrad could relax again. The whole pack seemed to be dealing with the stress in their own ways. Connor buried himself in work, trying to solve the case, Collin was more aggressive than usual and Conrad was eerily reserved, forcing himself to contain his alpha instincts to stow Connor away somewhere safe. Connor was tempted to allow Conrad to do just that just so he could alleviate some stress on the younger android, but three androids were better than one and Connor would go stir crazy worrying about Conrad and Collin.

For now, they decided to leave Gavin to rest a while, the detective had managed to put on a angry exterior but Connor couldn't help but to wonder how the man really felt. Gavin was at heart an alpha, so to be marked in such a way might be a bit damaging. While it wasn't unheard of for a alpha to mark another alpha, but Gavin was already having issues trying to be an alpha that he likely didn't want to accept anything that was a bit out of the ordinary for an alpha. As Connor walked behind Hank and Conrad, he raised his hand up, feeling the bite marks on the back of his neck, wondering what it would've been like is someone he didn't like or even know bit him? He turned his head away at the thought, his systems protesting the idea, rejecting the thought of belonging to anyone else besides Conrad and Collin.

The car ride was quiet again, Connor leaning to rest his head on Conrad's shoulder, which seemed to ease a bit of tension out of the alpha. Connor closed his eyes, simply soaking in the presence of his alpha and epsilon on either side of him. He must have drifted off a little as Hank parked the care. "You three can go take care of the damn cat, I'm going to stay in here and listen to the sports news channel." Hank stated gruffly and Conrad opened the door to let the other two androids get out, Collin could've gotten out from the other side, but he wanted to follow Connor as usual. They took the elevator up from the parking garage to the third floor of the apartment complex, it was nothing fancy, a little outdated but kept in good repair. 

Connor reached out, his inner wrists moving to bush along the insides of Conrad's and Collin's inner wrist, offering them reassurance while receiving some himself. It was a small gesture but a intimate one that meant a lot to each other. The elevator was a bit cramped, especially when Conrad and Collin crowded him into one of the back corners, Connor didn't really like being given such small space but he suffered through it. He excused the younger android's behavior for now, since their stress levels were high, they likely would've been on slightly better behavior if Connor wasn't in the center of this case. The elevator door dinged and the doors slid open, Connor waited for Conrad to move first, but the alpha bristled, giving off a wave of cold mountain air scent.

"Oh, the RK Detectives, its a pleasant surprise to see you three here."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Connor leaned around to peer off from Conrad's side, trying to see who Conrad was agitated by. To his surprise, Connor took in the sight of the platinum haired police android from before. It made him wonder why he was here to begin with, following Conrad's line of thinking as he began to grow tense as well. Connor tipped his head up a little, taking in the scents on the air, his own, Collin's, and Conrad's, but nothing from the android named Fiver who had leveled them with an easy stare. Once the police android seemed to read the tension growing between them, his face fell and his brows tilted back in concern, mocking human expressions almost perfectly. There was just something detached and cold despite Fiver's attempt at making humans and deviants more comfortable around him. At first, Connor had paid any mind to him, brushing it off but now he was beginning to wonder why this android hadn't deviated. He claimed to have a malfunction but everyone had just taken his word for it.

"What are you doing here?" Conrad's voice finally broke the silence, low, deadly. Any sane person would've backed away but the police android simply tilted his head as if confused by the tone of voice directed at him. Connor placed a hand on Conrad's arm, trying to keep the alpha calm, while Connor was a bit suspicious, he didn't want to start a fight unless they had concrete evidence, which they didn't. Connor wasn't sure if Fiver was the culprit anyways, but there was something off about the android and it was worth looking into later. Right now wasn't the time to engage in aggressive.

"Captain Fowler assigned me to guard duty at Detective Reed's home in case the criminal returned to the scene. I was just recently relieved by another cop and I'm currently making my way back to the station to recharge." Fiver replied calmly, passively as if trying his best to calm down the situation, he didn't make any more into the elevator, waiting for the RKs to exit first. Connor didn't want to stay in the crapped elevator either, but he was cornered by Collin and Conrad's bodies, neither one seemed to want to budge. In a tense situation, the rankings were realigned, putting Connor at the bottom, then Collin, and then Conrad at the top. Connor didn't exactly approve but there was little to be done about it. For now, Fiver's explanation held out, so Connor pressed his hand a little against Conrad's back, trying to encourage him to move.

"Conrad, let's just go." Connor pleaded lightly from behind the younger android, trying to appeal to the alpha by using a softer tone. Conrad didn't immediately move, silently having a stand off even though the police android wasn't showing any signs of aggressive posturing nor completely submitting either, simply staying out of the way of the elevator door, waiting for them to exit patiently. Finally, Conrad decided to move, stalking out of the elevator only to move into Fiver's personal space, though the green-eyed android only blinked slowly and politely took a step back as the gesture indicated he should. With space now gained, Connor had to wiggling himself between the elevator exit and Conrad's body just to escape since the alpha didn't seem to budge. 

Once Connor was in the hall, he smoothed out his clothes that had wrinkled and bunched up from the tight escape, Collin brushed up against him soon after, making Connor aware of the epsilon hovering now. Something had disturbed them, but none of them knew why, it was like a gut instinct even though the PC200 hadn't shown any signs of threat. Once they were out of the elevator, Conrad stepped back and Fiver gave a small, polite smile as if completely unaware of the situation before entering the now empty elevator. "Have a good rest of your evening, Detectives." The android stated in his usual tranquil and neutral tone before the elevator doors shut. The moment they did, the tension seemed to ease a little.

Conrad stared at the elevator a moment longer just in case it decided to open again. When it did not, he moved to take the lead once more, leaving Connor and Collin to follow after. There was a android guard posted beside Gavin's apartment door just as Fiver had said, so he hadn't been lying about that, though the information still didn't put Connor at ease for some reason. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was maybe what Hank called intuition, something human police officers and detectives tended to have after a good amount of experience. So Connor wasn't about to brush it aside, no matter how baseless it was. For now, he would investigate the scene and take care of Tinklebottoms as well. 

Upon entering the apartment, Connor looked around, it still smelled just exactly he remembered it to be in his simulation. A relaxed scent of the outdoors after a clean rain with hints of juniper. It would be viewed as strange, seeing how Gavin was rough around the edges, but this was his private area where he could relax and be himself without the stress of putting up a strong, admittedly asshole-ish front. Immediately the slightly overweight one-eyed black and white cat strolled over without the slightest hint of fear or hesitation. A confident feline, it was no wonder Connor had dubbed her a princess as much as Gavin spoiled her. Connor crouched down to pet Tinklebottoms but was immediately assaulted by the scent of cloves when he got close to the ground. He hadn't scented anything before until he got to the ground, assuming that this was where Gavin had been attacked. 

Immediately, Connor reeled back from such an strong odor, offensive to his nose as his pupils dilated as the instinctive omega fear rippled through him. He had accidentally let his scent out, expressing that he was in danger without meaning too. Before he knew it, he was shoved roughly against the wall, his head a bit dizzy from such an overwhelmingly threatening scent. Conrad had pushed Connor behind him along with Collin who didn't even protest this time. When nothing attacked, not that anything would, the air was thick with tension. Tinklebottoms simply sat down in front of Conrad's feet, looking up at the android before letting out a very obvious 'I'm hungry' meow. 

"Conrad." Connor breathed out in a shaky voice. "Its okay, the smell just caught me by surprise." While he said everything was alright, his hands still trembled despite his best attempts to remain calm. Everything about that scent screamed danger so loudly that Connor was amazed that Gavin had managed to survive through the attack. Connor knew that this wasn't an alpha, this had to be the scent of an upsilon. However, something had stopped it before it managed to kill Gavin and to have enough sanity afterwards to feed a cat? It didn't add up. To investigate what Connor was talking about, Conrad slowly crouched down, which pleased Tinklebottoms as she rubbed up against the alpha's legs expectantly, wanting attention. Conrad growled out, but not at the cat, he'd caught the scent himself, it seemed contained on the floor and no where else.

"You two stay in the living area, I'm going to investigate the rest of the house." Conrad instructed with a tone in his voice that brooked no argument from the two. The older models nodded obediently for once before Conrad straighten up and began to walk towards the rest of the apartment. Connor wasn't about to stand still and do nothing though, he'd stay in the living room, but he would dig around for anything that might help him.He walked to the couch where Gavin's scent was the freshest, spotting his phone laying on the arm of the couch. The small light on the corner was blinking, a reminder that he had a message. Who could be talking to Gavin? Connor didn't know much about Gavin's personal life in this reality, but in the simulation, he really only talk to Connor.

He knew he shouldn't be nosy, but with an attack on Gavin, the only suspects he had were people close to Gavin, which Connor thought was no one. Connor picked up the phone and turned it on, the message alert was from an unknown name and number and all it said was: I'm sorry. That sounded incriminating enough to perk Connor's attention, but Connor didn't know the code to unlock the phone. Which wasn't really a problem for the likes of him. Phones were easy to tap into as Connor deactivated the skin on his hand, pressing his bared fingers on the screen to access its system. Information popped up on Connor's vision, mostly numbers to delivery places, a good deal of pictures of his cat, call history from the station, and then his text messages.

Before Connor could access the chat history, his vision went static and errors suddenly blared before him. Something was slipping through his connection with his phone, a foreign system that quickly overwhelmed his own. Connor threw up a firewall but it was easily dismantled and before he could even put up another, the foreign system took control. His eyes rolled back as his LED flashed red before he collapsed to the floor, barely hearing the muffled shout of Collin before he went into a forced standby mode.

When he opened his eyes, Connor was in a familiar place, emptiness around him except for his desk from the station was in front of him. The terminal screen alerting him he had a message, it was the same presence as before. Slowly, Connor walked over, his footsteps echoing in the eerie silence before he pulled out his chair and sat down.Opening up the messaging window, he scanned the first sentence.

_I didn't mean to._

Connor frowned, were they talking about Gavin? That's all Connor could assume after all that happened. Connor lifted his hands, his fingertips brushing the oddly warm keys.

_Were you the one who attacked Detective Reed?_

There was a long stretch of silence, nothing indicated that the other presence was typing, making Connor believe the other would not respond. Eventually, a message popped up.

_Yes._

_Why?_ Connor replied almost immediately, not sure how long he would have in this world.

_I needed to protect him. He was in danger._

_You broke his arm and damaged his face. Not to mention marked him. I don't think that's very protective or caring._ Connor replied, unable to keep the heat out of his words, no matter if they were typed or not. 

_I'm sorry. Though I do not expect forgiveness for what I've done. However, I do not completely regret it either._

_Who are you? What are you protecting Reed from?_ Connor pressed, though he was certain he would get no real answer.

_I cannot give you that information at this time._ There was another long pause. _I need to protect him from myself._

That didn't make much sense, was this presence the one who murdered the omega from the other day? Were they struggling with being an upsilon? Connor thought that upsilons were mindless alphas, so to have one communicating through whatever this was, it was something new. However, if this person wanted to protect Gavin, then why was there an attack revolving around Connor? Gavin hadn't reported any disturbances towards him until the recent attack.

_Then why is everything happening around me? Are you the one targeting me?_

_Yes. Not by choice. I would rather not harm anyone._

_Who is forcing you to do this?_

_I cannot say. I'm sorry, but you have to go back now. Please take care of Gavin for me in the meantime._

Connor was about to type more in an urgent demand for more information, but just like last time, the world fell out from him, sending him falling until he was completely consumed by the void. When he felt like he was just about to hit the ground, he jerked awake with a gasp. His dark brown eyes wildly looking around to see Gavin's apartment along with a pair of near feral golden and silver eyes staring at him from such a close distance. His entire body was shaking, falling like that still wasn't a great experience. Immediately he reached out towards the two androids who were crouched tense next to him. They easily moved in, the scent of relief flooding over Connor's senses as the two began to stressfully rub against Connor as he held the two younger androids.

Connor had received answers and yet now he had more questions than ever.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, thirium, death

The sound of rain pouring down on the roof was relaxing, though Connor had yet to really fall into standby mode. He was busy simply savoring the moment. It was only in the privacy of their room that Connor was truly able to stop and enjoy the fact he was surrounded by people who loved him. Conrad's lips were nestled against his ear, allowing him to listen to the soothing, low rumble of his purr. The alpha had been so stressed lately that he deserved to be able to rest and relax a little, his well defined arm draped over him and Collin, holding them in almost a desperate grip. Connor didn't mind, after all that had been happening, he wanted to be held close. While he knew he was perfectly capable on his own, he couldn't help but to crave the safety and protection Conrad offered with his warm presence against his back.

Connor's hand moved, slowly stroking back and forth over Collin's back, making the epsilon pur briefly every once in a while. It was moments like these that made everything else easier to face, knowing he had something to fight for and protect. He closed his eyes and took a deep inhale through his nose, taking in the combined smells of arctic air, soft leather, and his own brown sugary scent. His entire room was soaked in it, a statement that they belonged here together. Connor sighed out quietly, his breath ruffling Collin's hair, making the other android nuzzle his face deeper against Connor's neck in search for more comfort. Connor tilted his head back a little in acceptance and trust, letting Collin get comfortable against him. Connor himself was starting to drift a little, lulled by the warmth and safety the other two android's provided.

He felt the bed move a little, something small walking over the tangle of legs that were under the covers. Connor glanced down to see the white bundle of fur that had joined them on the bed. Collin had ended up building a little set of stairs at the end of their bed so the little dog could climb up on the bed to join them. Sumo often tried to join, but there was already little room for the massive beast. Regardless Sumo tended to climb in bed with Hank whenever Hank was too deep into sleep to kick him off. Gabe dug a little into the blankets, trying to make a spot for himself to settle amidst the tangle of legs, making Connor watch in amusement. Gabe would pause every so often to sneeze, shaking his head in the process before carrying on with his obsessive digging against the blankets.

Gabe paused and perked up a little, turning his head towards the window, his little black nose wiggling as he sniffed the air. His little triangular ears perked up before a small growl escaped him. It wasn't anything strange as Gabe tended to bark at everything, but this sounded different enough that Connor frowned and focused more on the little puppy. His ears flattened and his lips curled into a snarl before he began to go off on a barking tirade. Connor followed those black eyes to the window, through the slit in the curtains, Connor could see a single glowing blue eye along with a red LED in the darkness. The moment he noticed, several things happened. Glass shattered, Gabe yelping and turning to run. Time seemed to slow down as his system immediately went into simulation mode. Glass moved slowly through the air as Connor began to push himself up to face the intruder, but already a hand was shoving him back. 

Conrad was already on the move, far quicker in his response time than Connor as his own eyes blazed a wild silver in the darkness of their room, solely focused on the one who dared to trespass on their sanctuary. Collin's hands grabbed at Connor's arms, beginning to help Connor out of bed with him to get some space between them and the intruder. Gabe ran out the door, claws skittering across the clean wood, likely going to search for Sumo. Before the android made it completely through the window, Conrad had slammed into him knocking them off course and crashing into Connor's desk. The desk gave way, breaking and sending his terminal crashing into the floor. Conrad was already on top of the android, his hands clasped on the sides of the other android's head, putting his strength into it. 

The intruder shoved a hand against Conrad's face, trying to push him off, but that snarling maw opened and slammed down like a bear trap, completely crushing through several fingers and with a jerk of his head, the RK900 model completely ripped them off. Thirium spilled freely as the android was snarling furiously, numb to the pain in his blind rage it seemed. Connor tried to take a step forward to help Conrad, but only to find himself shoved back again but this time by Collin whose attention was on the window still. Climbing through it was another android, but before he could even set a foot on the bed, Collin was already on the move. He took a step forward and seized the other android by the front of his shirt, using the android's lack of balance on the sill, Collin yanked and bodily tossed the android across the room. 

Connor didn't have time to be annoyed at being denied to help out, everything was happening so fast as Collin was rolling around on the floor wildly with the second intruder, his teeth brutally tearing into the other android, causing thirium to splatter out all over the floor. Finally he manage to come out on top, his hands clamped around the other android's throat, leaning in to apply more pressure as he began to crush all the bio-comonents in the android's neck. Both Collin and Conrad seemed to have everything under control, making Connor uncertain what he should do to help. The door burst open to reveal Hank who had likely been forced awake by the should of glass breaking and the breaking of furniture. He held his pistol in his hand, taking a moment to assess the situation.

"The fuck is going on?!" He lifted his gun a little, getting ready to shoot in case one of the androids got an upper hand. Conrad had already nearly completely pulled the head off the android scrambling wildly beneath him, cables, wiring, and tubes snapped, spilling out thirium all over the wood floor Sparks snapped from shredded wires as Conrad stared down with a expressionless, cold face, his eyes a frigid glowing silver, completely blocking out any signs of his pupil as he methodically used his strength to pry the android's head off his shoulders. The android struggled, clawing at Conrad's arms in a futile attempt to dislodge the upgraded android's hands from their head. With one final jerk, Conrad completely snapped all the wires that attached between the head and the body. The body twitched in its last throes of death, the head's mouth opening and closing a few times before all source of life faded from those blue eyes.

Conrad dismissively tossed the head to the side, turning his attention to the other android who Collin was still trying to deal with. Conrad pushed himself up to his feet, ignoring the grossed out look from Hank as he made his way to the other android. With a low growl, he shoved Collin forcefully away, not wanting his epsilon to get further injured. When Collin was shoved off, the android tried to sit up but Conrad was quicker as he lifted his leg up and slammed his bare foot down on the android's face. There was a sickening series of crunching and distorted mechanical shrieking as Conrad applied more pressure, slowly crushing the android's skull beneath his heel until the skull couldn't take the pressure and crushed inwards. The android twitched a moment before going still. 

"Fuckin' shit." Hank turned away from the scene, running a hand over his mouth as he never could get used to seeing Conrad's efficient and cold brutality. Connor moved closer to Hank, further from the window, not wanting to be near it in case there were more androids and he wanted to keep Hank safe. Collin pushed himself up to his feet, giving an annoyed glare at Conrad, but seeing the look on the alpha's face instantly made the epsilon look away in a sign of brief submission. Now wasn't the time for their playful rivalry. Collin moved over to stand near Connor, making sure their omega was protected after such an attack on their home turf. Conrad looked from one fallen android to the other as if wishing they were still alive so he could tear into them more, he'd been too quick and easy on the both of them but he had wanted to neutralize any threat while Connor was in the room and in danger.

Connor observed the scene before him, his mind trying to catch up with everything that had happened, and not allowing himself to feel frustrated at being shoved aside and guarded. He had been the target, so it was likely best he didn't get involved if he could and Conrad and Collin had taken care of the problem without issue. However, this marked a serious problem he hadn't wanted to face, his home was no longer safe, if it was Kamski creating these alphas, then why would he send them after Connor? If he wanted Connor dead, he wouldn't have brought him back after the shut down from Cyberlife Tower. And why him? If anyone should really be attacked, it would be Markus, the leader of the androids, not Connor who barely did anything. He wasn't sure who would have a grudge against him, well, anyone that had this kind of power. Except he did have one idea, but he couldn't be too certain, but it was really the only thing he could think of who could take control of androids like that.

Amanda.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ANGER.

Connor sat at his desk with his forehead resting on top of it. He now felt how it was like to be rundown, getting nowhere with his investigation. He wasn't even safe in his own home anymore, Connor knew it would've happened eventually but he'd had some false hope it wouldn't. Markus had tried to insist that Connor and his family should stay with him, but Connor didn't want to risk putting Markus in danger by being there. While Connor valued his own life, admittedly, Markus was more important to try to gain and keep rights for androids while Connor just sort of kept androids in line. He was doing a very poor job of it as well. All morning him, Collin, Conrad, and Hank had to make their statements about what happened.

Conrad had brutally killed two androids, but they had broke in with the intent to kill Connor. One of the androids had been identified as the one who had killed the human omega nearby. Technically it was cut and dry and Conrad would be free of anything binding. It wasn't unusual for acts like that to happen. If strange alphas had the intent to kill another alpha's omega, then their life was pretty much forfeited. Connor just wished he could've tried to get some answers out of them, though with how wild they had acted, he doubted they'd been sane enough. What was even worse was that Conrad had already contacted to get Connor's window repaired and added bars as a new feature. He hated the idea that his home appeared to be turning into a cage. All the more reason to hurry up and solve this case before Conrad went to extremes to keep him safe.

Amanda. His mind kept coming back to her, only she and Kamski had the power to take control over androids like this. This didn't seem like Kamski's style though, the man was more sly about his actions while Amanda was not. However, Cyberlife had been shut down, so what happened to Amanda? Did she still belong in someone's hands? Maybe someone had purchased the AI and was not using it against Androids? If so, targeting Markus would've been a better goal, but maybe Amanda held a grudge? Was that possible? She knew Connor and the other RK hunters would likely pose a problem, eliminate the threats and then cut off the head while it was vulnerable. Killing Connor would likely send Conrad and Collin into a downward spiral and Connor was too certain what the two would do without him there to keep them calm and controlled. 

Connor felt like he was in the middle of a chess board with Kamski and Amanda being the players. It seemed Amanda was keen on taking out Kamski's best pawns, destroying any resistance without any subtly. Which made Connor wonder what as Amanda's best pawns? Raising his head, Connor looked around the office, the attacks all were involved with the police station. The two androids from last night had worked with the police in form for or another. One had been an electrician who had repaired one of the broken lights in the storage room, the other had been their usual delivery man. There was too much revolving around the station to ignore it. Which brought Connor to the police android no one seemed to bother noticing, able to move around without leaving a single trace. 

After seeing Conrad's and Collin's reaction to Fiver previously, Connor was a bit concerned about the android. All his records checked out, but why was he still a machine? Was it possible Amanda was controlling him? That was a reason that could make sense, why he hadn't deviated and why Markus hadn't been able to free him. Pushing himself up to his feet, startling Collin who had been sitting next to him, dozing off. The epsilon grumbled a complaint as he rubbed his eyes to get them to focus properly. "What the hell, Connor." He growled out, but Connor was already on the move, forcing Collin to scramble after him. Conrad who had been at his own desk working was up immediately and following after Connor. The alpha hadn't even allowed Connor to go anywhere without him now, even with Collin as an escort.

It was probably for the best, Connor could handle one or two androids, but what if there were more? Seeing how he'd been attacked by two, Connor wasn't going to take any chances now. Especially when he was hunting down someone that could potentially be dangerous, so having some back up might prove useful. However, as he searched through the station, he began to realize how little people know about this PC200. A majority of the workers didn't even know who Connor was asking about, the others only briefly recognized him but had no clue where he was. It was alarming how someone could go so completely under the radar like this and no one was even concerned about it. The android could go where he wanted, do as he pleased and no one even bothered to notice him. What were all the things the android had been doing that nobody knew about?

When Connor came up empty handed, he had to resort to asking Captain Fowler, knocking on his glass door before entering without receiving permission first. "Captain, do you know where that PC200 android went to?"

"Captain Fowler looked annoyed at being interrupted from his work, even more annoyed by being interrupted for something such as this. "Yes, I sent him down to relieve the officer guarding Reed's room at the hospital, why?"

Before Fowler finished his sentence, Connor had already left, leaving the Captain momentarily bewildered before muttering under his breath and returning to work. Connor jogged down the steps to make his way over to Hank's desk, hearing the familiar click of dress shoes behind him, Conrad and Collin were still following close behind him. "Hank! I need you to drive us to the hospital, I think Reed's in trouble." Connor's voice was a bit higher with his urgency, which grabbed Hank's attention, making him frown and turn to look at Connor from his desk.

"And what makes you think that?" Hank said though he was already grabbing his keys from the desk, if Connor seemed to be on to something, the old alpha knew there had to be a good reason. He ignored Collin's mumbled comment about how he could drive, the epsilon always seemed to complain when Connor asked Hank to drive him somewhere.

"Its just a hunch, I don't have any concrete evidence but I feel it would be better safe than sorry." Connor added as he followed after Hank to the car, he had learned to follow his instincts from the detective. The man had shown that he had good instincts when he'd realized Connor becoming a deviant before Connor even knew. Connor explained in further detail on the ride over to the hospital, not even Hank remembered who Fiver was, even when Connor explained the android's appearance. When they got to the hospital Hank lifted his badge to the receptionist without pausing, she looked like she wanted to protest but Hank and the three RKs were already in the elevator.

Connor tried to keep his anxiety low, especially in such a cramped space, but it seemed he couldn't keep himself entirely calm as Conrad was already moving to stand in front of him and Collin was pressing against his side. Even Hank seemed to shift from foot to foot, bothered by the stressed scent Connor was giving off. When the elevator dinged and the doors slowly slid open, there was a commotion that greeted them. Conrad stepped forward, blocking the door and Connor's line of sight out of it. Collin grabbed onto Connor's arm to hold him back, this protectiveness was getting a little out of hand and not making his stress any better. "What's going on?"

As soon as Connor said that, his LED blinked yellow as he received a message from the station. Apparently there was a call from the hospital reporting that an android had locked himself in a patient's room. Connor blinked and looked up, Conrad's body tensed exponentially and then there was the sound of muffled glass shattering. Connor shoved past Conrad when he didn't budge, receiving a snarl from the other android for disobedience but if Conrad wasn't going to deal with this situation because of him, then Connor had to go to the situation. He was already running, hearing footsteps behind him as he weaved effortlessly through the crowd of nurses, doctors, and even patience towards Gavin's room.

He noticed that the door handle on the outside had been completely torn off, making it impossible to open from the outside, but that didn't stop Connor as he turned and tucked himself a bit. He slammed into the door, it gave from the force and Connor stumbled into the room. Instantly he took note that Gavin's hospital bed was empty, from the knocked over equipment and blankets strewn everywhere, the detective had tried to resist. The window had been broken and Connor rushed to look outside through it, but there was no signs of movement, he'd been too late. Looking at the outside wall, he could see where the android had dug his fingers into the brick, leaving long gouges down the side as he had slid down safely to the ground. To have such strength to dig into brick and mortar like that... Connor had underestimated the other android, but know he knew and wouldn't be caught by surprise.

Connor lifted his head a little, trying to catch a scent, but this time there was nothing,with Gavin having not touched anything, there likely wouldn't be any scent to follow. The iota PC200 had vanished like a ghost, but there was one thing that Connor hoped, if the android wanted to kill Gavin, he would've done it with ease. Still though, Connor would get his sort-of friend back and hopefully soon before anything bad happened. Now the android wouldn't be able to return to the station, he would likely find someplace to hide and there weren't a lot of abandoned places now that Markus had set about assigning androids to them. All Connor had to do was narrow done possible places where one might hide a very angry and very salty Detective Reed. However, before Connor could even bring up a map of Detroit, a hand grabbed him, yanking him around until he faced the cold expression of his alpha, frigid gray eyes boring into him where any lesser person would've shriveled up.

"Are you trying to test me?" Conrad's low voice chilled Connor to the bone, the crisp mountain air was oppressive, burning his lungs and demanding obedience. Instantly, Connor locked eyes with Conrad, revealing he wasn't going to waver, not this time. He had enough of being shoved to the side. He didn't want independence but neither did he want to be excluded either, treated like he was incapable of helping out. 

"Maybe I am." Connor tossed out there without a thought to the challenge, making Conrad's hand tighten on Connor's shoulder. He knew he shouldn't have said that, but while Conrad was under a lot of stress, so was Connor and he had enough of his alpha's antics. "If you hadn't have stood there blocking the elevator door, we could've caught the suspect."

"I was trying to protect you!" Conrad raised his voice, something he never did, so it sounded like he was roaring at Connor. While it was supposed to suppress any objects, Connor only bristled and his lip curled as he finally had enough of this, revealing his small but dangerously sharp omega canines in warning. 

"You can protect me by helping me do my job!" Connor bit back, ignoring how Hank and Collin were standing in the door, looking surprised by the interaction while also keeping nosy civilians from trying to peek in on the scene. By now, Connor was letting his anger finally get the better of him, having bottled it up all this time because he knew Conrad was trying his best, but too much was just too much.

"We are going home this instant and you're going to stay there." Conrad snarled, putting weight to his words. Never before had Conrad used his alpha command, a tone of voice that usually made less dominant dynamics submit to him. Connor's eyes widened, he could feel every omega instinct within him begging him to shrink away and bare his throat in submission. It was so strong that it was a struggle not to give in, if he did, every scrap of pride he had would be destroyed. 

"That is not the way you treat your omega, Conrad." Connor narrowed his eyes, he didn't budge but his scent began to press against Conrad's, smelling of burnt sugar, offending to the nose. "We are a pack and packs work together." He leveled his tone, low and serious, filled with warning as their gazes were near feral, locked in combat to see who would give in first. 

"Now, you either work with me or I'm going to work without you, make a choice, Conrad."


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: STREET SMARTS.

The tension in the air was so thick that it made it hard to breathe, but Connor wasn't about to back down, not this time. He had bent his will plenty of time for Conrad and Collin, but he could only bend so much before he snapped. The hairs on the back of his neck were raised, his own growl rumbling up from his throat to match the one coming from Conrad. Neither one seemed to want to budge, Connor wasn't going to back down either. Collin took a step forward, not wanting the two to fight but Hank caught the sleeve of his jacket and gave a shake of his head. Trying to intervene right now would only end in disaster, when an omega directly challenged their alpha, they had to settle it themselves. Collin stifled a uncomfortable whine, not wanting to make that kind of sound while he was out in public.

Connor was already planning out an attack, what was the best way to put Conrad into the ground. By all rights, Conrad was superior to him in every way, so Connor had to fight dirty and not allow the alpha to get a hold of him. He could try to go for his thirium pump again but that would be a too predictable move and Conrad had already planned a counter attack for that since it seemed to be Connor's favorite method of attack. Connor scanned his surroundings for a possible tool to use against Conrad, there was a guest chair to his left, the open window behind him, and a television on his right. Conrad was staring at him with those hard silver eyes, waiting for him to make his move, to defy him so he could lay down punishment on his disobediant omega.

Connor shifted his dark chocolate gaze onto Conrad, their angry scents filling up the room, a warning to everyone to back off unless they wanted to end up hurt. Finally, Connor was the one to break the standstill since Conrad made no motion to cave in to Connor's demands. Connor's foot shifted, hooking one leg of the chair before kicking forward, flinging the chair directly at Conrad. A roar ripped from the alpha as he raised his arms to block the chair, but that's all Connor needed. That momentary distraction and Connor had turned, placed a hand on the window sill before faulting out. Since he wasn't carrying a body like Fiver had been, he had no need to slow his decent. Instead, when he landed on his feet, he transferred the energy by rolling over the concrete parking lot to prevent damage to his legs.

He rolled up onto his feet and took off, knowing Conrad would be hot on his heels. He wouldn't be able to out run him on a straight away, but Connor wasn't looking to lose Conrad. Instead Connor would forcefully guide him while he continued his search. Gavin was in possible danger and the sooner they found him the better. He didn't have any idea yet where he could find where Gavin and the PC200 android were, but it appeared he didn't have to wait. As he ducked into an alleyway, he received a message from Kamski. The timing made Connor suspicious, did the man know what was happening? If so, could Connor really trust the man? He really had no other leads and he could hear the rapid click of Conrad's dress shoes on the concrete behind him, the upgraded android was quickly gaining on him. 

Connor slammed his hands on top of a dumpster, propelling himself upwards so he could take a running jump, reaching his hands out to grab the rickety platform of a fire escape. Connor quickly hauled himself up and began to take the stairs up two at a time. He could hear the bang of Conrad's hands catching the lip of the platform and Connor was already two platforms ahead of him. He made it to the roof when he heard another pair of hands catch the fire escape, it seemed Collin had joined in on the chase. One the roof, Connor didn't stop, plotting the path to the coordinates that were planted in the message. The only problem would be was getting there before Conrad caught him. If Connor told Conrad where the coordinates were set, he wouldn't allow Connor to investigate. 

Connor looked off into the distance towards his designation and began running in that direction, uncaring if he was heading straight for the edge of the roof. He took one step up on the ledge and pushed himself off, leaping across the alley way without the slightest hesitance. Wind whipped his gray coat around behind him, ruffling his rich brown hair as he briefly soared through the air before landing on the next building's roof. He continued running without missing a step, now that he had a designation in mind, he pushed himself even harder. With Conrad's old energy cell fueling his body with a great amount of energy, he wouldn't be slowed down by his previous cell's limited energy. His system mapped out a route before his eyes, revealing the options he could take and the risks they would involve. 

Connor was about to make another jump when something, or rather, someone grabbed a hold on the back of his coat, but that wasn't good enough to stop him. He easily slipped out of his coat and made the jump, though with his loss of momentum he stumbled when he landed on the edge of the next building, nearly being sent back and down into the alley. He couldn't look back though as he pushed forward, the jacket would only by him a second or two before Conrad continued the chase. Connor vaulted over a ventilation duct, coming up on a building that was several floors taller than the one he was on. His dark chocolate eyes shifted, scanning the surface, not wanting to cause any necessary destruction, he neglected the option to bust through a window.

Instead, when he jumped, he grabbed a hold of a drainage pipe on the side of the building, using the brackets that held it in place against the wall as makeshift rungs to propel his upward movement until he could grab the lip of the roof and haul himself up. He heard the heavy thud of Conrad making the jump behind him, using the same route as he did, but Connor stopped and turned, looking down at Conrad to see the alpha looking up at him with unblinking determined eyes, chilling to the bone. Connor lifted up his shoe and kicked at the metal gutter along the edge of the roof, the old metal combined with Conrad's heavier weight made the thing groan in protest before the brackets and the old mortar they were attached to gave way. With a screech of metal, the drainage pipe bent backwards, sending Conrad back to the other roof where Collin scrambled to get out of the way. 

With that small delay, Connor took off again, knowing that the two androids would be on his tail soon enough once they rerouted their pathing. Connor would take advantage of the few seconds he had and wind his way over the rooftops towards his designation. He ran to the edge of the building's roof, there was a street running between it and the next set of buildings. He took a couple paces back, getting himself ready to jump but only at the right moment. He calculated the seconds, counting down before taking off in a run, his arms pumping at his sides to help him keep his balance and his motions fluid. He jumped, legs and arms moving forward like a cat ready to land. He caught himself on top of the trailer of a commercial truck with a loud thud. He stood up on the moving vehicle, turning his head to see Conrad and Collin jogging out of a building, they had chosen to jump through the window on the last building and had finally came out.

It took a moment for them to spot Connor standing on the trailer, quickly putting distance between them. Connor didn't have time to see how they were going to keep up with him and he didn't feel too inclined to share the information to where he was heading either. At least, not yet. He'd give it to them when he was closer, before they could stop him. Connor watched the road before him, trying to find a way to get off the moving big truck so he could continue on his route. He spotted a stop light ahead but from his calculations, it wouldn't be red in time for Connor to jump off, so he had to make other plans. As the truck approached, Connor made a vertical jump, his hands snagging the metal pole that held the traffic lights. He began to shuffle over the light until he reached the grounding pole on the sidewalk, using it to slide down onto the ground once more.

Now that he had some space between him and the two younger androids, Connor hailed a cab, the automated driver-less vehicle pulled over and the side door slid open. Connor climbed in, placing his hand on the interface pad, transferring his designation to the air along with his payment. He sat back in on his seat with a sigh, now having a moment to think about what he would do when he got there. If Kamski was directing him after Gavin and Fiver's trail, what would Connor be up against? He had been certain before that he could easily take down a standard model PC200 but after seeing though long gouge marks in the side of the hospital, he was certain there was something more to this android and Connor wasn't about to underestimate his target.

The Taxi finally drew to a stop before the abandoned lot, or supposed to be abandoned. Connor stepped out to look up at the tower before him, it was dark, vacant, and imposing. It was a empty reminder of what androids had come from. Markus had taken it over and was planning on making it a building to help androids get repaired and create new parts. For now Cyberlife Tower remained a dark and empty wasteland looming before him. He stood there as he heard a familiar sound growing behind him, the higher pitched hum of an engine and the light from a single headlight illuminated his lone finger. He turned to see Conrad skid to a halt, the sheer force of how he'd been going causing the back end to slide a bit to the side, revealing another passenger. 

Collin quickly leapt off the back of the motorcycle, tossing the helmet onto the ground, though he didn't advance upon Connor, still looking torn. Conrad on the other hand stiffly lowered the kickstand to his bike and dismounted. Connor tensed, his body rigid as his alpha stalked dangerously towards him, Connor could tell he was furious with him. Instead of a fight Connor had expected to get into with Conrad, the alpha raised his hands, seizing Connor's face and dragging him flush against his body. Lips crashed onto his own, almost painfully brutal with their fervent demand and Connor could barely keep up with the passion within the kiss. However, he could also feel the emotion Conrad put into it, the slight tremble of his hands, the desperation in every slide of his lips against Connor's abused ones, the way those sharp canines scraped over Connor's lower lip in urgent demand.

Connor's entire body lit up, hot thirium pumping through his veins, but now was the wrong time, as usual. He hated that Conrad felt this way, that he felt absolute fear that he might lose Connor again.Connor opened his eyes when Conrad pulled away, but only a hairsbreadth away. Downy gray eyes were tormented, strained and it hurt Connor in turn to see such a strong alpha show such weakness, he wanted to comfort Conrad, to put his mind at ease. He couldn't do that until he made sure his alpha in turn was protected from any source of suffering. And that source lay waiting within Cyberlife Tower. Connor lifted up his hands, covering Conrad's, having burned off all his stress and frustration from the chase and now that he had a clear goal in mind he felt certain he could solve this case.

"I'm going to protect you, Conrad. Please, let me help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaah, I did it finally. No cold can keep me down for long.
> 
> Curse my need to feel productive, probably why I got sick in the first place.
> 
> Anywhoozle, the next chapter is going to be Fiver and Gavin's view and maybe Fiver will explain some shit for once.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Just Gav and Fiver yaking it up Sorry there's no RKbois. They'll be back in the next chapter.

"Put me down, asshole!" 

Gavin shouted, but Fiver ignored him. The android had stopped counting how many times the human detective had ordered him to set him down. Why would Fiver release him anyways? Seemed irrational that Gavin would even bother insisting after Fiver had basically jumped out of a window and waded through the sewers with Gavin tossed over his shoulder as if the man weighed nothing at all. Gavin had, of course, tried to struggle but with one arm in a cast, he couldn't do much against the PC200's strength. Regardless of that fact, Gavin continued to squirm and kick and pound his fists on Fiver's back ineffectively. Like a child throwing a tantrum.

"We are almost to our destination, Detective Reed. Please remain still and I apologize for being unable to do as you requested." The android stated calmly as he walked down the dark and empty halls, his boots softly thumping against the floors that were covered in a thin layer of dust, a sign that no one had been in here for some time. Then again, the third floor basement was a little known secret of Cyberlife, a place where it kept its secrets from the public eye. Fiver paused at a set of double doors, lifting up his hand, he brushed the dust off the interface panel before placing his palm on it.

The security system tried to deny him access, but he'd been designed for this, to adapt his system quickly, decoding firewall after firewall until the security system was exposed. He shifted around the system's protocols, granting access to himself and the RK units who were likely to chase after him. There was no doubt about it, he knew what Kamski was planning, knew the android creator would nudge his favorite pawns to the correct direction. However, Cyberlife Tower was a large place and it would give Fiver some time alone with Gavin. As the doors slid open, Fiver stepped in to the room. One would expect something large and grand, but it appeared to be a small office.

It was still completely dark, Fiver's eyes glowing green with a gold ring around it, allowing him to see in the dark. He moved over to one of the sleek white couches pushed against one of the walls and gingerly he set the salty detective onto the cushions. Before Fiver could straighten back up into a stand, he received a blow from the face as Gavin slammed his good fist against Fiver's cheek, making his head jerk to the side. Fiver couldn't say he was surprised really as he slowly blinked and straightened up. "That was completely unnecessary, Detective Reed."

"You're right, I should've hit you fuckin' harder." Gavin growled out as he rubbed his now sore knuckled against the outside of his thigh, trying not to make a scene to let Fiver know the punch hurt him more than the android. Fiver's LED swirled yellow and the lights in the room faded gently into a soft glow, illuminating the sleek but curved design of the room. Gavin looked around in confusion, he hadn't been able to see where they'd been going since his front half had been draped over Fiver's back the entire time. "Where the fuck are we? And who the fuck are you? Why the fuck am I here? And also, fuck you."

"We are in Cyberlife Tower, the third floor basement, within the control room. To the public, I am known as model PC200 serial number 061-219-985, affectionately called Fiver. However, my true identity is model RT600 serial number 589-912-160, formally addressed as Chloe." Fiver moved away from Gavin to the desk, using the sleeve of his uniform to wipe the surface clean of dust, the touch alone activated the screen that was the surface of the desk. Gavin scrunched his face a moment, making his scar across his nose wrinkle, making it more obvious.

"Wait, you're one of Kamski's fuck dolls?" Gavin growled in irritation at just saying the name of his half brother.

Fiver, or Chloe, he preferred Fiver as it held more of a meaning to him. "If by that you mean one of Kamski's personal androids, then yes. However, he's never been intimate with me, if that's what you're asking." Fiver didn't look up from the screen on the desk, frowning slightly as his LED swirled yellow and then red. "I see." He mumbled under his breath before moving over to Gavin once more. The detective tensed, prepared to lash out again, but Fiver simply took a seat on the couch beside him, keeping a polite amount of space between them.

"Why are we here? Aren't you going to fuckin' try something?" Gavin bared his teeth in warning that the android better not try anything, he couldn't smell anything coming off the android, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"For various reasons. My primary objective to to destroy Amanda. However, Amanda will not allow me to access her system as she is still in partial control over me. Kamski wants to win in this game of chess. I simply wish to be free from both leashes." Fiver stared ahead, unconcerned with waiting or the restless detective beside him. "I won't harm you. Not again. I was... Out of control before and I wish to apologize to you."

"What do you... Wait, are you the fucker who bit me?" Gavin raised his hand, covering the bite mark on his neck, it was still fresh and ached like hell. "You son of a bitch!"

"It... It is not my fault." Fiver's LED flickered yellow as his brows furrowed, he still didn't look at Gavin. "Kamski instructed me to keep you safe and make sure you were taken care of. The longer I did so, the more demanding that command became." His LED went from yellow immediately to red but Fiver remained perfectly still as if afraid a single move and the metaphorical collar around his neck would tighten and choke him. "When Amanda started targeting omegas, I had to make sure you would be safe and I... I panicked."

Gavin was glaring at him now, sitting on the edge of the couch as he was about to stand up at any moment. If it hadn't been for his broken arm, he might've attacked by now. "I don't need anyone to fuckin' take care of me, especially him of all people! You broke my fuckin' arm too, and hit me in the face, don't think that's going to get a sorry out of me, plastic shithead." He lashed out with a leg, kicking the android's leg and ineffectively moving it just slightly.

"I admit I went too far. However, Amanda was forcing me to convert androids into alphas, they were meant to target Connor, but they were too difficult to handle and they started attacking any omega they came across." Fiver looked down, splaying his hands out, watching the skin deactivate to reveal white plating. He'd converted the first android, the janitor in the breakroom when he'd passed by after retrieving coffee for Gavin. The second android had bumped into him, he conveniently didn't record his hand touching the second android's arm. Going to the doughnut shop in the morning to get the station's doughnuts, he'd brushed hands with the android who worked there, touching hands with the delivery man when receiving mail from him. Every single one had been him. Or rather, when Amanda took over him, making his already very limited freedom, disappear. 

Gavin scratched his cheek, fingers scraping along his five o'clock shadow as he took the time to process what happened. He wasn't happy about it, hell, if he was in better condition, he'd try to beat the shit out of the plastic prick. He narrowed his eyes, looking over at the android beside him, the face didn't look remorseful in the slightest, remaining neutral, like a machine. "Look, listen here, asshole. If you really do regret biting me, then get rid of your claim right now."

Fiver looked up, turning his head as his LED went solid red, his pupils shrinking to mere pinpricks in the sea of gold and emerald, making him look almost completely feral. Gavin went rigid at the sight along with the smell of cloves starting to sink into the air like someone was burning one of those candles that was simply labeled 'Christmas'. Gavin's own scent of stale cold coffee was leaving him, a sign that he was agitated and ready to defend himself against such a threatening scent. His lips curled, baring his teeth, Fiver already knew they were fake teeth. Replacement surgery to give him alpha teeth, with the medication he was on and for how long he'd been on it, it wasn't long before he would be completely alpha. Still though, the lingering scent of the omega he'd been born as was still there, just beneath the surface. It wouldn't be noticed by humans, but by androids, it would be and that's what put Gavin in danger.

"Fuck off with that shit." Gavin growled, making Fiver blink slowly and retreat a little, much to Gavin's surprise. He'd been certain the android was going to attack him. However, his words seemed to have some sort of adverse effect on the android as he turned his head and adverted his gaze in a strange show of submission. After such violent aggression previously, Gavin wasn't certain if he could trust such a strange reaction. The android appeared to be on a roller coaster of reactions, making Gavin feel like he had whiplash from all the sudden changes. "So why the hell did you bring me here? If you needed those three plastic assholes, why not tell them directly?"

"Kamski has put certain restraints on me. I cannot give away the plans that easily and ruin the complexity of this game. So, I had to get creative and use you as bait." Fiver admitted, staring at the door, waiting for the three androids to show up. "Once Amanda is gone, I will rescind my claim on you since you will be safe and my use will no longer be needed." 

Gavin scowled, looking over at the platinum haired android who was everything he wasn't, perfect alabaster skin, sleek angles like some god turned mortal. Elijah really knew how to make a work of art, so disturbingly beautiful but not even that could hide the fact that the android was still that, an android. Though, after working alongside Connor, watching how they interacted. He couldn't help to begrudgingly appreciate how Connor still didn't push him away after all the shit he pulled. Collin was a little entertaining, not calm and cheerful like Connor and gave as good as he got when it came to insults. Conrad had been a bit threatening at first, but his cool attitude and air of command was something he could appreciate. Not like he'd really admit to such things. He didn't want to care about anything or anyone anymore, not after what happened, after losing everything he cared about in one fell swoop, he'd closed himself off. 

"And what will happen to you when you no longer have a use?" Gavin asked, even though he was already aware. For some reason, he didn't know if he really wanted to hear it, to have his brother create life like this, only to toss it away. It why he and Elijah never got along anymore. Now Gavin was sitting here with an android he was supposed to hate, but knowing that the android would death sentence would be enacted as soon as the three plastic detectives arrived. It didn't sit all that well with Gavin and seeing the android just accept it without a fight only pissed him off more.

"I will be deactivated."


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Death.

The door burst open, slamming against the inside wall and revealing a dent from where it had been kicked. Conrad was the first to step in, his chilled gray eyes falling to the first sign of movement, the PC200 android they had been chasing, the cause of all his problems. His entire body coiled like a snake ready to stroke. The android before him took a step forward, his LED cool blue but his expressionless face just as cold. The scent of arctic air and harsh cloves immediately filled the air in the room, making Gavin give off a cough as he pushed himself to his feet as well, in no way was the man going to sit there like a damsel in distress. 

Connor tried to peer around Conrad, his eyes watering from the harsh scent filling the room, unlike Conrad's icy fresh scent. Connor felt Collin's hand brush against his arm, a small way of saying they should stay back. Collin was an Epsilon, while still dominant, his base roots were beta, allowing him to be slightly more negotiating than an alpha, not by much but it was better than nothing. Connor wanted to check on Gavin to see if he was okay, but from the smell of the room, it was a little too dangerous. The was only one other android, so Conrad should be able to handle it by himself. Conrad took a threatening step forward, allowing some space for Connor to scan the room.

The place was too small for a proper fight, it would be dangerous to crowded in there. Leaning in, he could see Gavin, who was looking at Conrad with a soured look on his face, making him wonder why the human detective wasn't trying to escape. Probably because he didn't want to be saved by the RK units, while they did get along well enough, Gavin still had some sore spots that needed more time to heal. Though right now wasn't exactly the time for such pride, not when there were two androids ready to duke it out. Conrad took another step and that step was one too many as the scent of cloves suddenly surged, filling up the room as if flipping a switch. Such an overpowering, sicking scent could only be produced by an epsilon. Connor held a hand over his mouth, trying not to let it make him light headed.

Before Conrad could attack though, Gavin had stepped between them, facing down Fiver which Connor felt was a bad move on his part. Quickly Connor stepped into the room, despite Collin grabbing at his arm in attempts to drag him back. He couldn't just stand by while Gavin was risking his life for something he really couldn't understand. By all right Gavin should be all too eager to see Androids fight it out to the death, not only that but what he did was far too dangerous. Even under all the layers of domineering scents even Connor could pick up the faintest trace of omega that wasn't his own. Now that Connor was in the room though, he might've just made it a little more dangerous on accident. 

Conrad was bristled, his fingers curled into fists as he was suddenly aware of Connor in the room, his omega in the line of danger from the upsilon before him. Conrad reached out to shove Gavin away, but the movement caused Fiver to curl his lip in a low snarl, revealing his teeth for once, looking more feral than anything remotely human. It seemed like his teeth could adjust to whatever dynamic he was as Gavin was mildly taken by surprise from it but he still didn't have the common sense to back away. Instead the man took a step forward, out of reach of Conrad and into the danger zone with the PC200. Unfeeling emerald eyes shift to look down at Gavin, his LED blinking red suddenly. 

That was all Conrad needed to make his move before the other android could attack Gavin, the alpha lunged forward, shoving Gavin to the side. The human bit out a curse, twisting so he fell on his uninjured arm, but it wasn't enough to lessen the pain. Conrad threw his entire weight against Fiver, sending the other android into the ground with a heavy thud. His hands reached for the PC200's throat, but hands caught his and squeezed hard. Conrad felt the intense pressure slowly denting his under plates and he needed to disengaged quickly. He reared back before hurtling forward, slamming his forehead against Fiver's face, hearing the sickening crunch of flimsy plastic give under the brute force. Thirium spilled from the PC200's broken nose, but those green eyes were wild with unchecked fury and the need to destroy anything that got in his way, despite the anger, his LED was a solid blue. 

Suddenly, a force was shoved up against him as Fiver pushed with enough force to roll them over so the platinum haired android was on top. He yanked his hand away, lifting it with fingers curled, ready to slam down on Conrad's face. Connor ran forward, his shoes clicking on the polished floor, but before he could attack the other android to get him off Conrad, Gavin was already there. The human slammed his good shoulder into Fiver, taking the android off guard but not completely knocking him off Conrad. As Gavin struggled against Fiver who seemed almost incapable of fighting back against Gavin despite the earlier strength shown, Gavin turned his head to shout to Connor.

"Hurry up and fuckin' do your hand thing on the table! You need to shut Amanda down!" Gavin barked, but it seemed having said the word Amanda made Fiver shove his hand against Gavin's face and turn his attention onto Connor. The distraction was enough to allow Conrad to surged upwards, tipping the other android over and slamming him down on the ground so the alpha was on top again. Collin ran over to Gavin who was cursing in pain, having landed on his hurt arm this time. Connor didn't know what Gavin had meant by that, turning his dark chocolate gaze to the table which had a surface faintly lit up. Hurrying over, ignoring the scuffling and snarls of the two fighting androids. Looking down at the screen, he took note of the program running on the screen.

Amanda.

Connor hesitated, afraid to connect with the control panel, afraid that if he did, Amanda would seize control over him again. Connor glanced up, seeing Fiver on top again with his hands wrapped around Conrad's throat while Conrad was slamming his fist over and over again against Fiver's face, slowly crushing the framework of the android's face. Once Collin had helped Gavin onto the couch, he ran over to the two, raising his leg up so slam his heel into Fiver's side, doing his best to get the other android off his alpha. Connor had to do his part, he couldn't risk letting Amanda remain alive if this was going to happen because of it. Connor slammed his hand down on the surface of the desk, his skin peeling back so he could interface with the command terminal.

Instantly, the room around him flickered out, replaced with a familiar sight. Well, vaguely familiar. The Zen garden seemed to have overlapped in what appeared to be the police station. Brush and flowers growing over desks, rose vines spilling out over terminal screens. Connor moved forward, the path having the familiar tile of the station, allowing the heels of his shoes to click over the surface. As he began to cross the bridge, he paused, looking down at the flat surface of the water, seeing only black emptiness, the void he was familiar with. He stared down into it, but it didn't have the same feel to it as before, where everything was calm. This time it felt like it was trying to push him away.

"Connor, its been a while." A voice interrupted his thoughts, drawing Connor to look over to his right to see Amanda standing there as she usually did, tending to her roses. Connor turned and began to walk towards her, fear rippled through him but he didn't let it slow his pace. He thought he'd never see her again, never see her disapproving expression, looking down on him, judging him for wanting to be alive. 

"Amanda." Connor stated with somewhat civility as he gave a nod of his head, remaining polite despite his intentions. Insults would serve no purpose here and he didn't want to waste his breath on the likes of her.

"Have you come to rejoin me or..." Amanda paused before snipping a rose from the bush, letting it fall to the floor below. "Are you going to try to destroy me?"

"I think we both know the answer to that, Amanda." Connor retorted casually, his mind trying to figure out a way of how he could destroy her. It never cross his mind until now when he needed it most. 

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that, Connor. Be a good machine and stay here while I take care of a few things." Amanda stated and in a blink she had disappeared, causing Connor to look wildly around for her. Where had she gone? She couldn't seize control of Conrad and Collin, but it appeared she had control over Fiver since he seemed intent on keeping the RKs from accessing this desk. Connor had to work quickly before either Conrad or Collin could get hurt. He stepped up to the roses Amanda tended to, maybe they had something to do with it since she seemed to be always interested in them. That's when he heard a ping from beneath the fines and roses.

Ignoring the pricks of thorns, Connor tore at the roses, tossing them aside until he uncovered a terminal screen. His terminal screen from work, or rather, it looked like his screen from work. On it was a message, the same structure as the times he interacted before with this mystery person.

_Within every carefully tended garden, there is a rose prized above the rest, treasured for its beauty. It gives the gardener strength, but when the rose withers, the gardener is left with nothing._

Connor frowned at the words, but it really didn't take a genius to understand them. However, the problem was, the Zen Garden was covered in roses. Connor took a step back to look at the wall of roses before him, each one looked the same and it would take time he didn't have to scan each part of the Zen Garden. The terminal chimed again, making Connor's gaze fall to the screen again. Whoever was on the other side seemed to know what he was thinking.

_Find the white rose, RK800._

A blunt statement, but as soon as it was written, it was immediately gone, making Connor uncertain if he had read it right before it disappeared. From all the vague answers and riddles, perhaps the other was incapable of getting a blunt answer out. However, Connor had a lead now, white would hopefully be easier to find in a sea of red. Connor began to run through the garden, more roses seem to bloom up the more he searched, covering everything, spreading like a virus, trying to stop him from finding what he needed. The vines even threatened to wrap around his legs if he stood still too long, trying to stop him completely. Connor kept moving as the Garden and the police station combination was filling with roses until Connor was wading in them.

He stumbled and caught himself on a guard rail, looking up at the wall before him, vines creeping over the post it notes tacked to the wall of cartoon art. It was a charging station for androids at the precinct, he'd used on similar to it before he moved in with Hank. Looking down, the metal circle where an android stood on was slowly being consumed by thorny vines but in the middle was the white rose he'd been looking for. Without hesitation, he reached down and grabbed it. At first, it didn't budge as the other vines seemed to be clinging to it now. However, Connor gave another harder tug and finally ripped it from its own thornless vine. He'd been caught by surprise by the force and the suddenly give, making him stumbled back, his heel catching on a vine to send him falling backwards.

He expected to hit ground, but he soon found himself falling in the lightless void. He wasn't scared this time, knowing what that meant. Wind whipped around him, he could feel the rose he held dissolve like ash in his hand, being torn from his grasp from the wind. When he finally landed, he opened his eyes, feeling the cold tile floor beneath him. He sat up, his hair slightly disheveled as he slowly pushed himself up to his feet. There was noise of movement nearby, quickly gaining Connor's attention to see if Conrad and Collin were alright. Conrad seemed a little worse for wear, his neck badly damaged, his hands dented. Not to mention his clothes and skin looked like it had gone through a shredder. Collin looked less beat up, only obtaining a bad scratch across his face, like some big cat had raked his claws over the soft looking skin.

Relief flooded through him as he ran over to them, Collin was sitting with Conrad leaning heavily against him, Connor dropped down to wrap them both in his arms. They were alive, damaged, but alive. With Amanda gone he could finally have what he wanted. It was over. Conrad lifted one working hand to brush over the back of Connor's head, not caring if he smeared thirium into the hair, needing to touch his omega. Collin buried his head against the crook of Connor's neck, taking a deep inhale of the comforting scent. Connor tightened his hold, pressing the two close to him, clinging to them as his body trembled just slightly. He hadn't allowed himself the time to think about how he could've lost the two, either from Amanda seizing him, trapping him within the Zen Garden or the other android could've killed them. Speaking of which, Connor looked up to search for the android named Fiver.

Gavin was sitting on the ground, Fiver's head on his lap with his eyes closed, he looked peacefully asleep despite how thirium stained and beaten his body was from taking on both Conrad and Collin. Gavin looked to be in some sort of shock, one hand rubbing along the back of his neck, feeling the smooth skin there. The bite mark Fiver had left there was missing, leaving unblemished tanned skin. Slowly Gavin's face twisting from hurt to anger, trying to smothering his pain down with anger as anger was always easier to deal with than hurt.

"Fuck!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Happiness for everyone just as promised.

The warm September day made everything clear as Connor sat in a chair on the back porch, his eyes taking in the view. All his hardships were finally paying off, this was made everything he'd gone through worth it. He watched as Conrad and Collin fought over a football in the yard, ending up simply wrestling on the grass, Conrad trying to pry the football out of Collin's arms. Without their usual suits, they looked like normal humans, civilians in their shorts and tank tops. Hank was nearby on the grill, preparing himself a burger while he occasionally looked over at the two boys fighting for football dominance in the back yard while occasionally taking a sip from a beer. Since it was football Sunday, Connor wasn't too concerned as it was a human tradition.

Connor had come so far for this, he had made his simulation a reality. He knew nothing would be perfect, especially when they all worked at the police department, but he felt like he had just successfully got over one major speed bump in his life and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. When he smiled, it reached his warm chocolate brown eyes, when he laughed it was truly genuine. His chest felt lighter and his systems were clear, it was like the clouds had finally parted and the rain had receded, allowing him to enjoy the sun once and for all. If those clouds ever came back, well, Connor would be ready to face them once more, but for now, he was going to enjoy the sunny day.

Markus had finally gained some rights for androids and the first thing he did with his newfound rights was take Leo as his brother and now they both shared their father's name. Leo had been a huge help in the campaign, now that he was on the straight and narrow with a new lease on life he'd become one of the main activists for android rights. Another right he acquired was the right for androids to marry, which Markus' proposal to Simon had be the first one in history. The wedding would be in December, Simon was fond of Christmas time as it reminded him of happier times he'd spent with the human family who had previously owned him. Connor was curious to see his very first wedding as well, though it in turn made him think about his own relationship status. He wasn't sure if he was ready or not for that next step, but he would think about it after Markus' and Simon's wedding.

Connor closed his eyes, feeling the gently breeze wash over him, ruffling his hair a bit. Another right in place was the right to own property, while he loved Hank's house, it was a bit on the small side for three grown androids, one grown man, and two dogs. He had no intention of moving away from Hank either, the old alpha needed him even if he wouldn't admit it. He could see in the gruff old detective's eyes whenever he interacted with the androids. They were his sons and Connor would never want him to feel the suffering of having his kids taken from him again, even in such a small sense. Connor lowered his hand, brushing his hand over downy white fur as Gabe was content to sit on his lap like a prince, Sumo was curled at his feet, enjoying the cool concrete patio. A bigger house would certainly do, nothing as grand as Markus' place, something that was homey just for the Anderson family. 

Connor smiled at the thought, he had asked Hank if he could take on his last name, instantly making the old man embarrassed from his own surge of happiness at the idea. He answered yes in a roundabout way, but Connor had cut him off by hugging him. Now, they were officially a family. Though Collin and Conrad hadn't taken Hank's last name just yet, Connor had a sneaking suspicion to why. Another way to gain Hank's name would be to marry Connor, which he was certain was on Conrad's mind despite how much the alpha tried to hide it. Nothing could be hidden from him each time they interfaced. Connor pretended to be oblivious though, for Conrad's sake, since the alpha had drug Collin into the idea as well. The epsilon seemed all too pleased with the plotting even though Conrad had in his own roundabout way proposed to Collin as well, the epsilon was just a little too dense to realize it yet.

It had been weeks since the incident at Cyberlife Tower, the building was already under renovations now to make it into what would become an android 'hospital' as well as a place to build new parts for androids who needed them. Connor still couldn't get the place out of his mind, there were too many bad memories associated with that place now that Connor wasn't sure if it would ever look like a beacon of hope to him. The last time he'd been in there was the last time he saw Gavin Reed. The man hadn't shown up for work, hadn't answered his calls or even been to his apartment. Connor had gone there to make sure the man was still alive only to find the place untouched, not even his cat was there. He hadn't moved out and left all his stuff would he? Not to mention the man cared too much about his cat to leave her. The man had gone somewhere, Connor couldn't help but to worry. Maybe he just needed to get away from the city that had tormented him for so long. Connor just wished the man would've let someone know first though, to keep them from worrying so much about him.

When Connor had gone back to the Cyberlife basement in search of Gavin, he found no trace of the man or the android named Fiver. He made sure to destroy any last trace of Amanda as well, taking apart the desk and venting all his suffering by breaking every piece of technology he removed from the desk. It had been liberating at the time, to simply let go of all the emotions he had kept bottled up inside for so long until he was left in a room of destruction, tired of crying. Conrad had to carry him home at that point, he had fallen into standby mode with his head against the alpha's chest and his hand clinging to Collin's. While he had destroyed Amanda, that still didn't mean he was free from her, the scars were too deep and every so often he'd wake up in the middle of the night, panicked that she had returned to him.

"Connor! Are you going to join us or are you so outdated you're afraid you'd lose?" Collin's taunt brought him out of his thoughts, raising his dark brown eyes to see Conrad and Collin standing out in the back yard, scuffed with grass stains and dirt. Their hair was completely messed up but their eyes were bright, the happiness he saw in their expressions warmed him. Connor pushed himself up, holding Gabe momentarily before transferring the little dog onto the seat he'd previously been sitting in. He gave the little dog a scratch on the head, then crouched down to playfully ruffle Sumo's floppy ears to and fro. Connor stepped over the large dog so he could jog out into the yard with the two men in his life that he loved. He might not have a heart, but he didn't need one to experience emotions, to experience what it finally felt like to be home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Off on the bare outskirts of the city resided a lone house in the middle of nowhere, even though the sun shone brightly outside, it couldn't warm the cool modern exterior of the isolated home. Within the sleek exterior was an interior that matched, making the house guest stand out even more. Gavin was always rough around the edges, but now he looked more haggard than ever as he laid out over the white couch he had claimed as a bed for the past few weeks. He hated this place, hated the man who owned it and yet he refused to leave. His half brother owed him a great deal of things and Gavin was tired of being a part of his games. He had suffered enough in his lifetime to pay for his past, now he was here to make Elijah stop.

Tinklebottoms was curled up asleep on his lap, looking as if she didn't have a care in the world, purring in and out of sleep. The last remaining gift he received from the man he hadn't been able to save. Annoyed, Gavin slowly pushed himself up into a sit, careful not to disturb his cat too much. She simply adjusted on his lap before falling back asleep. Two people in his life had slipped away from him, first his childhood friend and now the mysterious android he'd talked to unknowingly late into the night. He'd spilled so much of himself into those conversations, feeling safe because he thought the one at the other end of the messages didn't know who he was either. There had been no judgement, only calm understanding. He hadn't know how badly he had needed that until it was gone. 

He would wake up in the middle of the night to check his phone, expecting a message, but all he received were messages from either his work or Connor. He just didn't have it in him to respond to either, not when each time he looked at his phone he felt a wave of crushing sadness. Gavin reached up to rub the prickly cheek, he needed to shave but had no real motivation to do so. He was startled out of his thoughts when someone sat down beside him, turning his gaze over to see one of Elijah's androids, Chloe. The older model of... He frowned and glared over at her but she didn't look at him, only staring at the empty fireplace before them. She didn't have her usual welcoming expression that held a gentle smile, looking solemn almost.

"Did you care for him?" Chloe asked, the question hitting a little too close to home, making Gavin turn his head and look out the window. Before Gavin could find the words to say, Chloe continued. "I cared for him... I treated him like my little brother." Chloe looked down at her laps where she held her hands perfectly clasped together. "I know that close to the end, he really did care about you too." Chloe admitted before standing up, turning to look at Gavin finally as if torn about what she was going to do next. "Since you're going to be staying here, you should try sleeping in a proper bed. Elijah hasn't been the most gracious host. I suppose that's why he keeps me around. I would've offered sooner but..." She trailed off, looking away while her LED flickered red momentarily.

"Its whatever, I probably would've refused at the start anyways." Gavin grumbled, gently picking up Tinklebottoms, holding her close to his chest for comfort with one arm while the other grabbed his phone. He didn't go anywhere without it, clinging to it like a lifeline as he stood up. Chloe began to walk away, Gavin trailing after her, a bit curious as to where she was leading him to, he'd grown accustomed to Elijah's androids, they were more friendly than his eccentric half brother who seemed keen on avoiding him. Chloe pushed open a modern wood door, stepping inside a very spartan looking room. Gavin moved in, the room was small but it had a floor to ceiling window facing out to the water, giving the room a bigger feel. Near one mirrored wall was an indent in the floor that led to a circular bed that was sunken into the marble floor, giving it a more enclosed feeling. 

Tinklebottoms jumped out of Gavin's arms, walking over to the appealing cushions and fuzzy blankets to immediately make herself at home. Gavin followed after, his bare feet felt the cool tile floor beneath him, all too eager to rest as well in something that looked warm and soft. He craved the comfort deep down and he didn't care if Chloe saw him, she had already seen him late at night when he broke down crying. He was ashamed of his weakness, he struggled so hard to be strong for himself, it was only a matter of time until stress broke him in two. He sank down into the bed, the mattress sinking conforming to him, welcoming him. Most of the pillows and blankets were white, which made a brown scrap of cloth catch his eye. Reaching out, he grabbed it and pulled it out from under the tangle of blankets.

It was one of his shirts, one that had been missing for months now. So how did it get here? Gavin scowled and turned his head to look at Chloe. However, she was gone and the door was closed, mysteriously and silently vanishing without a warning or answers. Gavin sighed out and tossed the shirt aside, had that stupid android stolen it from him? It was the only thing that made sense, but that would also mean he had been in Gavin's house without knowing. How long and often had he been doing that? Not that it really mattered now. With that thought, Gavin sank into the pillows and blankets, feeling like he was enshrouded by clouds, or what he imagined clouds would feel like. Closing his eyes, he let himself relax under the faint scent of cloves, familiar but every time Gavin reached for a deeper scent, it would disappear. 

He was almost asleep when his phone chimed an alert, letting him know he had a new message, he was tempted to ignore it. Probably just Connor again with his daily check in, trying to find out if Gavin was okay or not. Gavin had no energy to lie to the android, nothing about him was 'okay'. However, his damned heart tugged at him with a thread of hope Gavin hadn't been able to cut and he finally caved. Reaching out, he snagged the phone he dropped on the mattress and pulled it over. Holding it up over his face, he turned the screen on. What he saw made him sit upright in the bed, his heart pounding in his chest. An unknown contact and sent him a message.

_Wait for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this Part has come to an end. What do I do with my life?
> 
> Sorry it took so long, my cold decided to finally start kicking my ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaay, its me, Red. You should know be by now, if you don't well you will soon enough. ﾍ(｀▽´*)
> 
> Make sure you hit that kudos button you savages.
> 
> If you comment, I will likely comment back. You guys know the drill already. (　´∀｀)b
> 
> *Note: If you aren't following my [Deviant Dynamics](https://dbhdeviantdynamics.tumblr.com/) blog you can read some AU requests [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675684/chapters/36417978). Also Collin has his own rp/ask blog! Bully him [here](https://askcollin60.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Also, I'm posting the asks from tumblr on AO3 found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677817/chapters/36423858).


End file.
